Only Her
by Jessica Lily 0890
Summary: There was only one person that Natsu Dragneel allowed to play with his scarf, and allowed for them to take it off him. Just one, and that person happened to be Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I was so happy to see that people liked the first one-shot I did for NaLu. In fact, I was so happy that I began to think of more idea's to write about. I really hope everyone enjoys this one. Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews help me out as an author and also help motivate me. :) Wow, this started out as a one shot but as I got going it took on a mind of its own. Just so everyone knows I'm not completely caught up on the anime so everything I'm doing is just from my imagination. I hope you like this, let me know if I should continue! ;)

* * *

><p>x-x-x-Only Her-x-x-x<p>

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel managed to sneak away from the Guild for some much needed R&R. Being completely alone they are able to explore their feelings and enjoy some playful encounters. But what happens when friends and circumstances change that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I'm sure I wouldn't do it near the justice it deserves. I also do not own any appliances or other things like car brands and cell phone brands and so forth that may, or may not be used in this story. All I do take credit for is the idea I place the characters in.

* * *

><p>The sun glistened over the crystal blue water of the sea. Birds flew high in the air, their tiny shadows playing across the sand as they soared higher, the warm wind aiding them in their flight. Two figures sat with their feet dug beneath the warm sand, huddled close together, bare shoulders touching as they leaned into one another to see something in the distance.<p>

"Did'ya see that?" The boy asked, using his shoulder to nudge the girl that was beside him. His spiky pink hair stood out in all directions; the color always won him unwanted attention when he went places, coming here had been no different; people had stopped and stared at him openly, curious to why he'd allow himself to have that color of hair. The toned muscles he had trained hard to maintain, bulged with a simple move of his arm. "There, again!"

The girl's chocolate brown eyes squinted as she tried desperately to see what it was the eager boy beside her kept pointing at. Lifting her right hand she pointed in the general direction, "Over there?" The Fairy Tail emblem on her hand showed out prominently against her skin as she held it out, her index finger pointing at a rock that was far out in the ocean.

"Keep watching."

"Natsu, just tell me what you saw." Lucy Heartfilia whined, slightly peeved at her teammate for keeping her out of the loop. Natsu Dragneel had been the one to change her life forever - he was the one that got her into Fairy Tail, after all. It had been 9 years since then, if you counted the 7 years they had been suspended in time at Tenrou island. For Lucy however, it only felt like two years, and they had been the best years of her life, hard, but absolutely the best.

The Dragon slayer bumped his elbow against the celestial wizards arm, "There!"

This time Lucy saw what he had been trying to show her. A pair of dolphins emerged from the sea in perfect synchronization, sailing into the air before landing in the ocean once again.

Lucy gaped at the beautiful sight, surprised she had missed seeing them before. "Wow...they are so pretty." Her voice conveyed her amazement.

Natsu was no longer watching the dolphins, but watching her. The sun landed on her face perfectly catching the girl's brown eyes just right so they glistened in it's rays. As he stared his cheeks took on a slightly pink hue. Lucy, seeming to have sensed his eyes on her, turned towards him. Blinking curiously she watched as his face transformed into one of the many smiles that made her heart melt.

"What?" her voice cracked a little as she desperately tried to hide the feelings that wanted to burst out.

Oblivious to the turmoil going on inside of her, Natsu continued to grin at her with his eyes closed, "I'm glad we were able to ditch the others and come here together. Can you just imagine what Gray would say if he were seeing us?"

Straightening, Lucy cleared her throat in order to give her best Gray impression, "Are the two of you seriously dating? Why would you possibly want to be with this Fire ball, Lucy? He'll only serve to bring you more headaches than anything else."

Natsu's face fell, "And then I'd proceed to punch him square in the face with my fire."

Getting to her feet, the purple and blue striped summer dress she was wearing fell in place at midthigh. The celestial spirit user held her hand down towards him, "And you know what I'd tell him when he asked me that?"

"What?" the 19-year-old male tilted his head to the right, peering up at his girlfriend with curious eyes. The scarf around his neck moved as he stretched his arms back, bringing Lucy's eyes to it. Falling to her knees in the sand in front of him, she stared at it. Natsu couldn't help but stare at her, suspicious to what she could be planning. Was there something wrong with his face? Maybe he had forgotten to wipe his mouth from eating breakfast that morning?

Subconsciously he reached up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Before the two had begun dating he hadn't ever worried about minimal things like having a messy face around Lucy. But since the day Natsu realized his feelings ran much deeper than friendship things like that mattered to him a lot more. For some reason he wanted her to like everything about him. So as she kneeled directly in front of him with that look on her face he couldn't help but feel slightly scared. Was she about to have one of her random outbursts? '_I didn't do anything to warrant one...at least I don't remember doing anything.'_ The boy began to run through everything that had happened that morning, desperately trying to find the possible moment when he could have done something to upset her.

His eyes widened when the kneeling girl unlooped the scarf and gently tugged on it, the fabric slid against his sun kissed skin and fell into his lap, one of the ends still in her hand. "You are alone with me... you don't need to keep this on."

Natsu scratched his cheek, a slightly sheepish look on his face, "I just..."

"I know." Lucy whispered, knowing full well the reasons why he wore it. It had been the last thing Igneel, his dragon father-figure, had given him before disappearing. And it also served as a cover for the ugly scar that resided on the right side of his neck. "But with me you don't have to worry about it. I've told you this before. And we're at the beach so let's keep your scarf dry and enjoy being with each other, 'kay?"

Hazel eyes locked with chocolate brown for a moment before his arms moved and wrapped around her curvaceous frame. The pair's foreheads collided gently, Natsu's eyes closed as he relished in the warmth that radiated off the girl in his arms. "You're amazing Lucy."

Lucy Heartfilia fit perfectly in Natsu's lap when he pulled her into him. Her hands went up to cup his face, a smile breaking. "I'm so glad we get to spend time alone together. It's nice not having to worry about the others in the Guild seeing us and commenting." The feel of his bare chest against her arms caused her to blush. It wasn't uncommon for him to be shirtless but it certainly was uncommon for her to be with him like this. Lucy liked it...liked it a lot.

"No kidding, Elfman would be giving me royal crap right now about how 'unmanly' I am or whatnot."

"I know for a fact you are very manly."

Natsu blushed when Lucy's lips brushed gently against his. Unconsciously his arms pulled her closer, their bodies melding together perfectly. It had taken Cana's meddling by telling him about Lucy's feelings before he had realized his own for her. He could still remember the bubbly feeling that had welled up inside of him when she had told him. It had been a year now since then, and a year since him and Lucy had taken their friendship to the next level.

It had been easy to let the relationship move into love. In fact, Natsu had discovered that he had been in love with Lucy for quite a while, probably since the time Phantom took her. Once he had discovered that love deep inside of him it had only taken a few tries before he was used to expressing it to her. Even though they were together now they still made sure to be discrete when they were with others. They saw how the Guild acted when Erza's feelings for Jellal came out and without exchanging words they decided they didn't want that to happen to them.

Natsu jolted when Lucy's lips pressed against the scar on his neck. Her breath fanned against his skin, making it fill with goosebumps. "Sorry," she apologized, her voice filled with what he had come to know was want.

A tiny smirk formed on his lips and he began to run his hand through her hair. "It's okay." His scarf remained in his lap, but now it was forgotten from the girl's mind as she nipped gently at Natsu's neck. For a reason she couldn't explain, his neck was one of her favorite places to kiss and snuggle into. Maybe it was because to the world it was covered, but when they were together it wasn't always. It made her feel special knowing she was one of the only people that ever got to see him vulnerable. It was something that he only shared with her, no one else.

Her kisses were stopped when a hand was placed on her chin, her lips being redirected to another pair of lips. She hummed against the lips, her arms snaking around Natsu's neck, hands getting lost in the pink mop of hair she loved.

The couple continued to kiss, occasionally breaking apart for air before returning. Lucy got lost in the kisses and suddenly Natsu found himself on his back, his girlfriend straddling him. Her blonde hair fell around their faces, masking them from the outside world. A few more kisses happened and then both froze when Natsu's hand rested on her thigh, the blue and purple striped dress having been slowly dragged upward. Staring into each others eyes in shock, and with blushes on both their faces, they quickly broke apart.

Sitting up and using his right hand to brush the sand out of his hair, Natsu laughed, "Uh, we should probably do something before we give onlookers a show."

"R-right!" Lucy squealed, jumping off Natsu like he was a hot potato fresh out of the oven. Gathering her hair so it was over her left shoulder she looked around. Her eyes fell on his scarf that was sitting in his lap. Bending down she retrieved it and folded it neatly before placing it on the towel she had been sitting on with Natsu. The sand felt good in between her toes as she stood there. A grin spread over her lips as a thought came to her, "Why don't we make a sand castle?"

"Sand castle?" the Salamander's eyes fell to the sand. Taking a handful of the stuff he let it cascade between his fingers. "How does one make a sand castle?"

Lucy went to their bag they had brought with them from the hotel. In it held all the supplies they would need to build the best sand castle this beach had ever seen. Dragging the bag by the strap back over to Natsu - leaving a trail in the sand behind it - Lucy flopped down in front of him. "It's easy, here's the things we'll use."

Sticking her hand into the bag she pulled out a plastic bucket and two plastic shovels.

"Oh! So that's why you forced me to go to the store with you to pick those up. I thought you just wanted them for the bath or something." Natsu explained as he stifled a laugh, "I thought you had this weird fetish or something. Ouch!" A bump had formed on the side of his head and he rubbed at it. The second shovel, a red one, was now beside him. "You didn't have to throw it at me."

"Stop being immature." Lucy snapped and then tossed him a red bucket that matched. "Fill your bucket with sand and pat it in good." She demonstrated by beginning to fill her blue bucket with sand.

Natsu watched her as she patted the sand down and then flipped the bucket upside down. With a few good thumps she pulled the bucket away, leaving a perfect form of the inside of the bucket behind. In no time she was doing the same thing again, leaving another mound of sand right next to the first one. Picking up the red shovel he eyed it. Was he really going to do this? Hell yes he was!

Stabbing the sand with the shovel he began to eagerly fill the tiny red bucket with sand. Soon he was making little clumps faster than Lucy could keep up. Sweat dripped down her temple as she watched him move around the area, making the foundation for the castle in no time at all.

"Hey Lucy."

Her eyes shot over to where he was kneeling, his red bucket dangling from his hand, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this with me. I've never made one before, it's fun!" Natsu proclaimed happily, his goofy grin back in place.

Lucy's heart clenched, her eyes softening, "You're welcome." It was easy to forget that he never had what was deemed a 'normal' childhood. His parents, whoever they were, had abandoned him and the only parent figure he ever had was the fire dragon Igneel that took him under his wing, teaching him and protecting him as if he were his own son. When Natsu did talk about his childhood - which wasn't often - he spoke about doing things like climbing the tallest mountains and things like that. Things Lucy never did when she was young. Her life was much different than his had been, much, much different.

"Do you think we could make a cannon that I could shoot my fire out of?" Natsu questioned, totally getting drawn into the task before them.

"Sure we can try."

"Sweet! This is gonna be awesome!"

Lucy sat back and watched as he began to move around again, but just when he was about to empty his bucket for what seemed like the 50th time he froze, "Lucy..."

"Yeah Natsu?"

"What do I do now?"

The girl laughed and moved from her place, taking his hand she directed him to the place where sand needed to be put. He allowed her to lead him into position and watched as she began to mold the sand together, filling in the gaps the bucket shapes had left with sand and patting it. "Can't have holes in the castle, now can we?"

Natsu watched with an open mouth, shaking his head from side to side before stepping in and mimicking her movements. In no time they had a pretty impressive sand castle. There was even a cannon that Natsu could shoot some of his fire out of. Which at the moment he was having the time of his life with. A few times she caught him calling for Happy but then he would realize that Happy wasn't there and would turn back to Lucy, as if he'd never called out to Happy, and exclaim his happiness to her.

'_It's nice to see him happy like this.'_ she thought as he sent an extra powerful gust of fire out of the cannon, "Careful Natsu, you don't want to accidently set something on fire."

"I won't." he shooed her away with his hand, not even sparing her a glance, "Why don't you focus on your part of the castle grounds."

Lucy's mouth opened and shut as she tried to figure out how to respond. Then with a glint of mischief she got up, and with her blue bucket in hand went over to the waters edge. Dunking the bucket in the ocean she pulled it out when it was filled to the brim. It wasn't a very big bucket so it wouldn't have a great effect but it'd be enough to get the reaction she was aiming for.

Natsu was so entranced with the castle that he didn't even look up when she walked back. In fact, she doubted he even noticed when she stepped away in the first place. Gripping the bucket with her right hand she moved so she was standing behind him. Without hesitation she swung the bucket and let the water tip out when it was directly over the unexpecting man's head.

The fire that was emanating from Natsu's index finger fizzled out, smoke puffing into the air. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there as the dragon slayer turned his head, which was now wet, his pink hair falling out of its normal spikes. "Hehe." his laugh was enough to send warning bells through Lucy's spine.

Walking backward she let her bucket fall to the sand, her hands motioning downwards, "Now Natsu...keep your fire to yourself."

His eyes followed her retreat, "It's not fire you gotta worry about Luce."

'_Uh-oh... what is he gonna do? Was it the smartest thing to dump water on him while he was playing with his cannon? Probably not.' _Lucy looked from right to left, trying to find a way out of the situation she had placed herself in. Natsu was up now and walking towards her, his eyes intent and filled with purpose.

"No use in running, you know I'll catch you."

It was true, there was no way she could outrun him, he was too fast. The only way she could win anything was if they were on a moving platform and his motion sickness would kick in. Without that she was toast. Natsu was laughing now and Lucy was moving backwards, trying to talk him out of whatever plan he had cooked up in that brain of his.

"C'mon Natsu, you shouldn't have ever shooed me away like you did..."

"Don't turn this on me." the fire user took bigger strides now, his taller height aiding him at this moment. Lucy was about to turn and run but his arm snaked around her tiny waist, yanking her off the ground and slinging her over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour.

Lucy began to thump him on the back with her clenched hands, "Natsu put me down! Everyone is staring!"

"Sorry, can't hear ya!" Natsu called over his shoulder.

She began to kick her legs now as well but she couldn't get his hold to budge, he had her and there was no escaping. "Natsu!" Lucy wailed again, this time her hands slapping his back. When nothing happened and he kept walking, she began to trace the contours of his defined muscles.

His back began to tremble, a sign that she was getting somewhere, he was laughing! "Stop it Luce, that tickles."

Before she could continue to do it her line of sight had changed. Instead of looking at his bare back she was now seeing his face. It only lasted a second then she was submerged in the chilly water. The initial shock of the water caused her breath to be taken from her and she scrambled got to her feet, every inch of her soaked. Taking deep breaths the celestial wizard glanced up through her wet bangs that hung down into her brown eyes.

Natsu was laughing so hard he was holding his gut. "Man! That was classic, I wish Gray was here to see it!"

"No you don't!"

"Oh yes I do, it'd be so much fun to have his commentary right about now."

Annoyed with his continued laughing, Lucy bent down and cupped the water with her hands. Bring her arms up in a flash she successfully drenched him in water while he was busy laughing. Now the laughter stopped and he glared at her. Despite his glare Lucy knew he wasn't angry with her, he never could be. An evil grin replaced the glare and the fire user slammed his clenched fist into his palm, "It is so on Lucy!"

Now it was her turn to laugh as she began to back up, the water slowing her down drastically.

"Bet you're wishing Aquarius was here right now to help ya."

"Wrong, she'd be so angry with me if I summoned her for something like this." Lucy said in between fits of giggles.

Grabbing her, Natsu picked her up as if she was the lightest thing in the world.

"What are you?" She didn't have a chance to finish her question before she was sent into the air again. Failing her arms desperately as if it'd stop her descent, Lucy screamed. "Natsuuu! You are so..." her sentence trailed off once she hit the water several feet away. Natsu had managed to throw her into the deeper part of the ocean.

Taking a deep breath he dived under the water. When she surfaced again she was coughing and pushing her blonde hair out of her face so she could see. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu swimming her way. He was a good swimmer, seeing as he preferred to swim instead of take a boat if it was at all possible.

Lucy decided to take her own deep breath and disappeared under the water. Natsu stopped swimming and he looked around. "I could have sworn she was over here... did I throw her further than I thought?"

Closing his eyes he began to sniff the air, trying to locate her. It was futile because of the water, so he began to look the normal way. Using his hand to shade his eyes from the sun, he looked to the east and west. "She has to be somewhere..."

Water splashed from behind him and before he could spin out of the way a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. "Got you!" The voice he loved cheered close to his ear.

"I was starting to panic."

"You panic? No way."

"Yes way, it wasn't funny." Natsu grumbled, slightly peeved he had been tricked by her. Damn water concealing her smell.

Lucy began to laugh, "You're just upset because you couldn't smell me. That's what is making you sulk."

"Sulk? I am not sulking."

"So are!"

"Am not!"

"Uh-huh."

Natsu rolled his eyes as he reached behind him to get a hold of the girl that meant more to him than life. When his arm was securely around her, he pulled her around so she was facing him. He was treading water with her facing him, their faces inches apart.

Lucy couldn't help but lock eyes with him, there was a bit of sulking going on but for the most part he was completely serious. She had scared him, even if it was just a little. Lowering her gaze she immediately felt guilt, "I'm sorry Natsu I didn't mean to scare you."

"If something ever happened to you because of me..." Natsu trailed off, "...I don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself."

"I won't do it again."

A kiss was pressed to her forehead, "You better not. I love you too much, Lucy Heartfilia."

Hearing his declaration made her blush, "I love you too."

"I know."

Somehow during the small exchange Natsu had moved them closer to the shore where a pair of rocks were. They were still shoulder deep but now they didn't have to tread water. Letting her legs fall from his waist she stood now as well, her eyes locked with his deep hazel ones.

She was about to say something but his lips assaulting her's ceasing all possible communication. Tipping her chin up he kissed her deeply before trailing kisses down her neck. Lucy placed her hands on his hips, squeezing when his teeth nipped her skin, causing a small ounce of pain to register. "Not fair." she whispered, knowing that she'd have to use her cover up to hide the hickey that was going to be there in a few minutes.

She got a chuckle in response before his lips trailed down to the base of her neck. All logical thinking was quickly leaving Lucy as Natsu continued to assault her senses with his attack. A dolphin jumping into the air further out caught her attention, effectively breaking the haze that had begun to cloud her vision. "Natsu..." she squeezed his side trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"We shouldn't do this here..."

Pulling away from her neck he licked his lips, "Why not?"

"Why..." Lucy shook her head flabbergasted, "because it isn't good to do this here."

"No one can see us."

"So?"

"Sooo there's nothing to worry about."

The magic wielder facepalmed, "Natsu let's go inside, I'm getting hungry."

He took a single step back so they weren't pressed so closely together, "Why didn't you say that earlier, let's go!"

Lucy sighed as he took her hand and began to lead the way back to the shore. It would have been easy to get lost in the moment and enjoy being with him but it didn't feel right to do that where someone could easily find them.

When they set foot on shore Natsu rushed to their belongings and began to pack them up. Lucy followed after him at her own pace, and just as he was about to pick up their towel she stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder, "How about I go in and get us something? You can stay out here and add some more to the castle."

"You sure?" he asked, not quite sure how he should respond. Was this possibly a test to see if he'd insist on coming? Would he get yelled at for this later if he didn't go with her?

"I'm sure, I need to go to the hotel room anyway and change my clothes." Lucy said.

Natsu gave her a strange look, "Why change your clothes when we might take a swim again?"

Sighing Lucy answered, "Because this dress needs to be washed before it shrinks or something horrible like that. I wasn't planning on getting it wet but _someone_ decided to toss me into the water."

Laughing and rubbing the back of his head Natsu looked away, "Yeah sorry about that, I forgot you didn't want to get it wet."

Tilting her head up Lucy kissed his cheek, "It's okay, I'll be back soon."

"Remember to bring me some beer too!"

"We'll see." Lucy called over her shoulder as she began walking towards the hotel that was up on the rise over the beach. Getting to the hotel she walked in, careful to not run into the many people that were swarming towards the check in counter.

A bell hop looked at her and gave a small wave and an even creepier smile. Lucy picked up her pace and reached the elevator before anyone else could give out creepy looks. Forcing the doors closed before others could get in with her, she let out another sigh. There was another reason she had to get back to the room. There was something she had to check on and she didn't want Natsu knowing, at least not until she found out first.

As the elevator ascended and got closer to the 22nd floor she patted her cheeks. It'd be okay, everything would be perfectly fine no matter what happened. Right?

The doors opened and she quickly stepped out. Thankfully she had remembered to grab the keycard to the room from the bag before leaving Natsu on the beach. It would have been embarrassing to have to go all the way back down to the front counter to ask for a new one. Especially since they had already had to do that once when Natsu had lost their card during dinner.

Getting to their room she slid the card through the scanner and opened the door when the light flashed green. It shut behind her, leaving an empty feeling in the room. The room was big, they hadn't spared any expense since together they had saved up for this trip. It was one of the biggest rooms in the entire hotel, have a jacuzzi tub to boot.

The first thing you saw when you entered the hotel room was the sitting room. On the right side was a 51 inch flat screen TV and leather couches. Then to the left was the kitchen with granite counter tops and top of the art appliances. Since being there she had made a few meals, and Natsu... hadn't made a single thing.

Walking through the sitting room was a hallway that led to the master bedroom. That's where Lucy scurried, her heart beating loudly within her chest. Shutting the bedroom door behind her, she leaned against it heart thumping wildly. Brown eyes went to the messy bed that was the center of the room, everything else in the room had been set up around it. The bed was a California King size with a mahogany headboard, the sheets and comforter scattered everywhere as if the couple had barely emerged from its confines.

By now the maids would have come in and cleaned it but after Natsu left for the beach Lucy had put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. She didn't want the maids coming in and seeing the mess, or anything else. Brown eyes scanned the room and then locked on the bathroom door that was ajar. Rubbing her eyes Lucy forced herself away from the door.

"It's okay...everything is going to be perfectly fine. You're probably just having a scare, that's all." she chanted to herself as her feet slowly made it to the bathroom. Pushing the door so it was fully open, she stepped inside. Her sandals slapped against the bottoms of her feet and she froze when the counter came into view. It was a big bathroom, bigger than the room in her apartment alone.

From where she stood in the doorway she could see the item that was hidden behind the kleenex box. The purple edge was sticking out just slightly. With a deep, determined breath Lucy stepped to it and gently moved the kleenex aside.

Her eyes were closed as her fingers took hold of the item. She had purchased the test when Natsu had fallen asleep the night before. It had been something the Fairy Tail member had been meaning to take but kept putting off hoping that her period would start and she wouldn't have to go through the stress of taking. But she was late...very late and the longer Lucy waited the worse things would get.

Opening one eye she peeked down at the pregnancy test. Both eye shot open when she saw the word printed clearly on the purple section. Pregnant.

Lucy's world began to spin, the pregnancy test falling to the counter with a clatter. How could one word change her entire life? How was it possible? Her magical keys were on the dresser in the bedroom and they began to glow at the same time, each reacting to the feelings that were swirling inside of their master.

One glowed brighter than the rest and a second key glowed bright in response, and then a gold light filled the room and Virgo stood in the bedroom, her eyes scanning the mess. The celestial spirit reached for the comforter but froze when Leo's key shook against the dresser. "I understand big brother."

Turning away from the mess, Virgo stepped into the bathroom. "Princess?"

Lucy was on the floor, her hands covering her eyes as her shoulders shook. Seeing her master in that state worried the spirit and she rushed over to her side. "Princess what is it?"

Tears were running down Lucy's cheeks and she hiccuped. "V-virgo..."

"Yes?"

"Can you... get Natsu... for me?" Lucy stammered, all the emotions making it hard to speak.

"Of course Princess, I shall return with Natsu." Virgo shined gold and vanished from Lucy's side, leaving the girl alone in the bathroom again.

"N-Natsu...what are we going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected

Author's Note: 54 followers and 13 reviews! You guys are amazing, not to mention the 32 favs! Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy that the first chapter got such an amazing response. I hope everyone keeps giving me feedback. I am so happy everytime my email alert goes off on my phone telling me I have another review and follower and fav. Please keep them coming! I have another one shot called Lost, Then Found and a drabble series called Scattered Hearts. I hope you guys check that out as well. I'd love prompt ideas for Scattered Hearts. Sorry for any mistakes that may be present in this. I didn't read it through since I wanted to post it today. I hope you can forgive me. And sorry for leaving it off again...you'll see why at the end and for any ooc'ness that may happen. Well enough of this note, please read and enjoy! Until next week hopefully!

Disclaimer: Same old same old, I don't own Fairy Tail, now onto the story!

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 2 Unexpected News -x-x-x<p>

Natsu hummed as his hands molded the sand as he constructed another cannon that would be added to the adjacent wall from the first. It had been about ten minutes since Lucy left and he was already getting sick of being alone. If Lucy wasn't around then Happy was so most times Natsu had someone with him. Being on the beach alone felt awkward.

Glancing over his shoulder his hazel eyes went to the hotel. "Wonder what she's doing now? Probably changing her clothes since that dress has some kind of special thread or what not."

A small girl ran up to him, her green eyes wide in awe as she stared at the castle. "That's so big!" her tiny voice exclaimed with amazement.

Natsu pivoted around so he was facing the girl. Her brown hair was in pigtails and the look on her face was adorable. "Did you want to play with me? My girlfriend ran away and left me alone."

It seemed to take the girl a lot of concentration to take her eyes off the majestic sand castle. Tilting her head to the side her green eyes locked with his, "How come? Did you push her and make her cry?"

"Ah ha ha," Natsu was rubbing the back of his neck, a very sheepish look on his face.

"You did?" The girl gasped in shock, "Why would you do that to her?"

"Well, I didn't _push _her but I did _throw_ her..."

"What?!" Now the girl's hands were on her hips, a very upset look on her face, "That's worse! Like," her eyes narrowed, "its not nice to treat a lady like that."

Natsu lowered his hand and leaned towards the child, eagerness reflected in his hazel orbs, "So what do you suggest I do to make it up to her? I really don't want her mad at me... she's scary when she's that way."

"First," the girl held out her hand, "we should introduce ourselves. My name is Cindy, what's yours?"

"Hi Cindy, my name is Natsu." The dragonslayer gripped Cindy's small hand and shook it a few times. "It's nice to meet you."

The girl, Cindy, held her head high and grinned at him, "Nice to meet you too. Now," her green eyes turned business like, reminding him of Erza to the 't'. "there are several things you need to do to make it up to her. These are things my daddy does when he has been a bad boy and mommy has sent him to the chair."

'_To the what? What kind of parents does this kid have?'_ Natsu questioned in his mind, his face reflecting his puzzlement. Cindy didn't seem to notice, or care, as she began to pace in front of the castle, her tiny eyes scrunched into deepful thought.

"The first thing you have to do is imagine what life would be like without her, because if you don't fix things you could lose her."

"Lose her..." his voice was far away, eyes dulling with the thought. If there was anything Natsu had ever dreaded it was this very thing. He had lost her on several occasions, and each time he had lost control over his power and destroyed a bunch of buildings and stuff. With each time however, he had managed to get her back.

Cindy began to speak again, "Now that you have that clear in your mind, I'll give you the next thing."

Placing his hands on his knees the dragonslayer leaned forward, "What?"

"Flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Every girl likes to get flowers." Cindy chatted, "So the very first thing you should do is bring her flowers."

Natsu pressed his lips together deep in thought, "Flowers...how am I supposed to find flowers here? And what kind would I get, there's like a bajillion flowers in the world."

Cindy seemed perplexed by that thought as well. Her pacing suddenly stopped and her face lit up. "I know!" she began to untie one of the flowers that were tied in with her pigtails.

"Wait I don't wanna make you give me one of those. They seem important to you." Natsu stammered, reaching out to the small child.

She swatted his hand away, an annoyed facial expression flaring up, "Shh, I can do it. Mommy gave these to me but this is important. I want to see you and your girlfriend happy before I go home. I can give you one." Finally Cindy was able to get the plastic flower free from her pigtail without pulling it completely out. The flower was a flaming red color and it was no bigger than the inside of Natsu's palm. It looked a lot like a flower one found in the outer islands of Magnolia.

Natsu held his hand out and Cindy placed it carefully on it, "There you go. She's sure to love it!"

The magic user grinned at the girl, "And it has an elastic so she can tie it in her hair. Thanks!"

Cindy blushed, her hands clasping behind her back in a cute manner, "And there's something else you have to do when you give it to her."

"Oh?"

"You need to give her a hug and give her a kiss, telling her how much you love her."

An easy smile came to Natsu's face, "That'll be one of the easiest things to do. Thanks Cindy, your advice has been really helpful. Now want to play with me?"

The girl nodded her head excitedly, "Yes!"

"Sweet! Let's do this!" Natsu reached behind him on the towel to get his scarf. Wrapping it expertly in place he began to play with his new friend. They laughed together and just as Natsu was gently gripping Cindy's right hand with his left to put a small flame in her palm Virgo appeared from the ground, spilling sand in every direction.

Cindy covered her face with one arm to keep the sand out of her eyes. Natsu closed his eyes and when the sand stopped moving opened them. Upon seeing Virgo he sat up straight, his eyes instantly narrowing in concern.

"What is it?"

"The princess is in need of your assistance." The pink haired girl spoke, her voice monotone.

Cindy gripped onto Natsu's arm, her eyes wide and fearful, "She...she came out of the sand...like poof."

Natsu patted the girl's head, his eyes locked on Virgo. If she was here...something must have happened to Lucy. "Is Lucy all right?"

Virgo hesitated, "She...she is in need of you. I did not ask what was wrong." The girl crossed one arm over her chest and bowed, "Will you allow me to take you to her?"

"Hang on a sec." Placing his hands on Cindy's shoulders, Natsu looked into her fearful eyes. "Don't worry, this is one of my girlfriend's friends. Her name is Virgo and she won't hurt you."

Cindy didn't seem to believe a word he said but she didn't say anything. Instead she kept giving Virgo uncertain looks.

He continued, "I need to go check on my girlfriend. I'll make sure to give her this flower you gave me though."

That seemed to be enough to make the child turn her attention back to the older boy, "You promise I can meet her?"

"Hey, you bet! I know Lucy will love you."

"Lucy?"

Natsu's head bobbed, "That's my girlfriend's name."

"Master..."

A finger went up and the celestial spirit fell quiet at Natsu's silent command. Bowing her head she waited for him to acknowledge her when it was time.

"I really want to thank you. You've made the loneliness bearable." The dragonslayer got to his feet, ruffling the girl's hair as he did, "So let's plan to meet up here after dinner, okay?"

"Yeah!" Cindy beamed up at him, her eyes shaking with her excitement, "I know mommy and daddy will say yes! They like to have time alone and if someone older is here..."

Natsu laughed, "It's a deal then, I'll bring my girlfriend along and you can meet her. I know she'll want to see you." With a final ruffle of hair he turned towards Virgo. "I'm ready now."

Virgo lifted her head, "Very well, let's be on our way."

Stepping away from Cindy, Natsu gave her a final wave as Virgo touched his shoulder the two vanished in a gold light. Leaving a stunned little girl on the beach, blinking rapidly from the blinding light.

Natsu felt like he was going to heave as soon they materialized back in the hotel room he shared with Lucy. "Virgo..." he took a deep breath to try to hold back the urge to lose all his breakfast, "... next time let's walk like normal human beings."

"But I am not human."

"You know what I mean." he groaned, not in the mood for her crazy antics.

The pink haired celestial spirit pointed towards the bedroom, "Princess is in the water closet. Please take care of her, and if you are in need of our assistance please don't hesitate to ask." Her hands pointed over to Lucy's keys that were in the same place she had left them that morning.

Natsu spun around when he heard muffled crying coming from the back room. "Hey Virgo...why is Lucy crying?"

Virgo faced flashed with concern, "I am not sure, all we know is she became very distraught after returning to the room. Big Brother sent me here to aid her, he was worried that he would make the situation worse. But if you need him, he'll be here."

"Big Brother?"

"Yes, Big Brother. Now I will return to the celestial world, please take care of the Princess." Without further ado the spirit faded.

Pushing his hand through his hair the fire user headed towards the bedroom. Lucy's crying got louder and louder to his heightened hearing the closer he got to where she was. Stopping at the bathroom door that was slightly ajar he traced the ridges of it. "Luce? What's wrong?"

The girl in the room shuffled, combing her fingers through her hair. "N-Natsu?"

"I'm here." For some reason he couldn't move into the bathroom, it was as if a heavy feeling had sunk deep into his chest and he couldn't squash it. By the tone of her voice when she had said his name... something was really wrong.

Scent of lavender and vanille filled his nose and he took a step back, knowing she'd open the door all the way. The door moved and the girl of his dreams stood in front of him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Reaching out he gently ran the tips of his fingers down the side of her face. "Luce... tell me what's wrong. Why are you in here crying? Your spirits are worried about you so I know something is seriously wrong."

Sensing Lucy was going to lower her eyes to the ground, Natsu reached out and captured her chin, forcing her to keep her head up so they could look into each others eyes. Despite not being able to look away he watched as she bit her lower lip. How he hated it when she did that...

"Natsu..." suddenly her eyes were brimming with tears, "... there's something you need to see."

Exceptionally confused, the wizard let himself be pulled into the bathroom, the door gliding semi closed behind them. There seemed to be nothing amiss in the grand tiled room, but his eyes zeroed in on Lucy bending down and retrieving something that must have fallen. Thinking it was probably just one of her make-up things Natsu didn't pay it much attention until she placed it right in front of his face.

The pregnancy test was directly in his line of sight, making it nearly impossible for him not to see what it said. The word read silently in his mind. '_Pregnant. Pregnant...wait!' _His mouth fell open as a large hand seized the object, extracting it from the owners smaller hands.

Natsu held it for several long, agonizing moments. Lucy shifted her weight from her right leg to her left nervously. Why hadn't he said anything? Surely, there was a million things he could say right now, someone didn't just find out news like this and remain silent.

Stumbling backwards until his back collided with the wall, Natsu continued to stare at the test as if it'd suddenly change if he blinked enough. "When..."

"This morning just after you headed down for breakfast."

Natsu ran his free hand down his face and kept it on his chin and mouth, eyes glued to the pregnancy test, "How long?"

Lucy shook as she reached behind her and pulled her hair over her right shoulder where she began to braid it, "How long for what?" She gulped when his eyes left the pregnancy test to stare at her. His stare made her feel like he could see right through her and right now that unnerved her.

"How long have you been thinking you might be pregnant?"

That was a question she was hoping he wouldn't have asked, Lucy knew it was wrong not to tell him about her missed periods but she really thought it was just a crazy thing her body was going through. Girls were known to have irregular periods from time to time. Besides, this was an area that was always awkward to talk to him about.

"Lucy?" his voice was tight and controlled despite the blaze in his eyes.

The spoken of celestial mage shuddered, "I... I haven't had my period for a couple of months."

"What?" Natsu dropped his hand from his face, completely baffled by her announcement. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the last time I mentioned needing tampons you got this weird look on your face and ran away!" Lucy shouted, her arms flying in the air to accent her words. "Do you think I would want to get that reaction from you again?"

The test clattered to the floor for the second time. Natsu's eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the wall. "You're only 19-years-old and I got you knocked up."

"Knocked up..." Lucy laughed, trying to ease the tension but failing, "... I'm surprised you know that term."

Opening a single eye, the dragonslayer, and captor of her heart, raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I may not know a lot of things but I do know that. Guy's talk Lucy, and this happens to be one of the things they talk the most about. Hell, Gildarts warned me about this when I was younger and when I started dating you. Damn... he's going to kick my butt for this."

"You talked to Gildarts about this?"

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we were getting closer and I..." the father to be trailed off, his eyes slowly opening to look at her. When they made eye contact he looked away, his hands going in the pockets of his swimming trunks. "... I was nervous about taking the next step with you. I needed advice so," shoulders shrugged, "I asked the only person I could."

Lucy stared blankly at him before her face turned completely red, "I can't believe you talked to him about us and...sex."

Natsu laughed bitterly, "Obviously I didn't listen to his advice." His hand came out of his trunks and he motioned towards her, "You're pregnant... and there's no changing that."

"Yes there is..."

"What?" the word came out clipped, making Lucy jump, eyes falling instantly to the ground. Natsu stared at her, trying to get her to look at him and say that to his face. What she was suggesting was ludacris, completely horrific and not needed.

The light flickered for a moment and then went bright. Lucy tapped the tile with her big toe, "You even said it. I'm too young to be a mother...we're both not ready for this."

Together they stood in the bathroom, one staring at the other while the opposite kept her gaze on the tile, as if memorizing it. Finally the fire mage ran his hand through his hair, "I need air."

Lucy's head snapped up just in time to see Natsu stalk out of the bathroom. The heart inside of her chest beated loudly in her ears as she slowly went to the door and peered out into the room to see if he was near. The room was empty but the sliding door to the balcony was open, the drapes billowing slightly from the draft that entered the room.

Lucy leaned against the entryway to the bathroom, head pressed against the dark wood. It had been a long time since that look had been in Natsu's eyes. Thinking about it she realized the last time had been when they had been in a hard fight and she had been captured by one of the thugs. That deadly look had reflected in Natsu's eyes just before he had taken them out.

"I'm so sorry."

Natsu leaned his elbows against the stone railing, eyes trained on the sun that shined against the ocean. Leaning over he rested his forehead on the cool stones. Everything had changed in a blink of an eye. Just minutes ago he was down on the beach with a cute girl named Cindy, and now he was going to be a father. Not only that, but he was a dragonslayer as well. Countless people were out to get their hands on the power he wielded and now he had to worry about protecting a family. Or possibly he wouldn't have to worry about it. According to Lucy she was already thinking of...

He shivered and shook his head, the stones biting against his skin. Natsu fell into a crouch, the balcony eye level now. Could he live with the thought of letting her end the life he had recklessly given her? How had they managed to be so stupid? When had things gone wrong?

Natsu's eyes widened when a memory surfaced, blushing madly he groaned. "Shit..._that_ was when it probably happened. I was such an idiot. Stupid lace."

"Where are you two!" A feminine, and very upset, voice shouted. It came from the door to their hotel room but somehow him and Lucy were both able to hear it.

"No." he moaned, his spine tingling with warning. There was only one person who was able to yell that loudly and still manage to be heard through several layers of insulation.

"Let us in flame-brain!" another voice, much deeper than the first, yelled. The sound of someone pounding on the door followed directly after.

Natsu stayed in place, but his ultra hearing picked up on Lucy shuffling out of the bedroom and down the hallway that would lead to the kitchen and front room, and ultimately the door. Straightening his eyes went back to the beach, somewhere down there was the sandcastle he had made with Lucy a couple of hours ago. They were both laughing then, unlike now.

He turned around so his back was facing the ocean, casually leaning against the stone rail with his elbows. He fought back a laugh when he heard Erza's voice draft through the hotel room.

"I cannot believe you two would run off on a vacation without the rest of us!"

"Uh," Lucy sounded concerned Natsu noted by her voice, "where is Wendy?"

Gray answered before Erza could, "She went on a job with the Laxus."

"R-really? And she wasn't nervous about that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh she was nervous." Erza cut in, "But that didn't stop her from going on a job with a fellow dragonslayer. Now, why did only the two of you come here?"

"W-well, you see... wait Gray! Where are you going?" Lucy asked perplexed.

Natsu's eyes shot to the bedroom door just as Gray Fullbuster stopped in its arch. The ice-make-wizard stared coolly at Natsu before taking a calculated look around the room. His eyes landed on the two suitcases that had clothes sprung out of them.

"So, you guys came together."

"Bold statement." Natsu muttered, not moving an inch from his relaxed position. One day this was going to happen, just sucked that it had to be _this _day.

"Not hard to make seeing the state of the room and yours and Lucy's suitcases beside each other. How long have you two exactly been a thing?" Gray questioned nonchalantly, even though Natsu could tell he was itching to give him a rash.

Natsu smirked and snickered at the shirtless man, "You mean you can't deduce the moment we started getting together? And I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Know-It-All. But it seems you are only an Ice Princess."

"Watch it flame-breath, there's a lot I could say to you right now that I'm not." Gray warned, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I really doubt anything you have to throw my way will matter." Natsu grumbled, folding his arms over his bare chest.

Gray stiffened, not at all liking the look on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

Natsu's eyes flashed to Gray and then away again. May as well tell him what was going on, he was going to find out at one point. Lifting a hand off his arm he motioned for Gray to join him on the balcony. Gray pushed away from the entryway and joined Natsu. With both of them leaning in a similar fashion the ice user urged Natsu to tell him.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, the fire user bluntly told him. "Lucy is pregnant."

Awkward silence ensued and neither of the two men spoke for what felt like hours, however it was only minutes. Gray cleared his throat, sweat rolling down the back of his neck, "Are you serious?"

"Why would I kid about something like this?" Natsu scoffed, not at all pleased that Gray would think he was joking.

"And you're the father?"

"Yeah, Lucy wouldn't sleep with anyone else. It's mine."

"Damn. How far along is she?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure, she just took one of those home pregnancy tests this morning. All we know is she's pregnant. When we get back to Magnolia we'll have to get her an appointment and get that all figured out."

"Hell, you guys are still both so young. To be parents already..."

"I don't know what to do. She," Natsu covered his eyes with his hand, "said we don't have to keep it. That she isn't ready for this, that _we_ aren't ready."

Gray was frazzled, "Abortion? You'd really let her do that?"

The pinkette ran his hand down his face, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gray exclaimed, completely shocked Natsu would even be considering this. "Are you insane? What if your parents had decided to end your life? You wouldn't be here! Same with Erza's parents, and mine. If you do that to this kid..."

"19...that's how old Lucy is. She's supposed to be able to go on jobs and learn new magic, not be stuck at home."

"She can still do those things." Gray argued, "Becoming a mother doesn't mean those things have to stop. And you'll be there to help her, you both can share the responsibility."

Natsu crossed his right ankle over his left, "Dragonslayer, remember? People want my power, I have to worry about Lucy constantly now I'm adding another person into the mix."

A nudge to his shoulder caused Natsu to glance over at his friend, "That's what friends are for man, we're here to help you with things like this. Really think about what an abortion will do to you...and to Lucy. Procedures like that are no walk in the park. Emotionally and mentally you are going to hurt, and Lucy will have all the pain wrapped together."

"Yeah...thanks."

"You're what?!" Erza's voice bellowed from inside.

Gray laughed nervously and Natsu joined in. "Looks like Lucy told Erza the news."

"Should I run before she finds me?" Natsu asked nervously, images of all the ways Erza could hurt him coming to mind.

"I'd run, take the time to figure out how you feel about everything to." Gray added, "I'll hold Erza off while you get away."

"Natsu!"

The yelled for mage jumped onto the balcony railing, "Thanks a lot. I'll meet you guys for dinner in the main hall."

Gray nodded once, his black hair falling into his eyes, "I'll keep the girls occupied while you're gone. Take my advice dude."

Natsu flashed a small smile, "I will." Then with easy he fell from the balcony and just in time. Erza Scarlet burst into the bedroom, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Where is he?" she demanded, death lining her voice.

Gray shoved off the balcony and stepped into the room, closing the glass sliding door after he was fully inside. "Leave him be for a bit. He has a lot to think about."

"I'm going to castrate him!"

Gray cringed, "Easy Erza."

"What was that?" her pointed stare flashed to him and he gulped, stepping further away from the sword master.

"I'm just sayin' he needs some time. I know it's shocking what happened and all..."

"Gray's right." Lucy's calming voice interrupted the angry shouts. "He needs time to figure out how he feels about everything."

"But Lucy."

"No Erza, it isn't his fault. It does take two to make something like this happen. You told me that, remember?"

Erza's eyes softened dramatically; her arms enveloping Lucy, "You aren't alone in this. All your friends in Fairy Tail will help you."

Lucy gripped onto Erza as if she were falling, "And if they don't?" her voice was laced with pain, "What if they judge me harshly? I mean who gets pregnant when they aren't married? I was taught better!"

Gray stepped forward, his hand resting on Lucy's shoulder, "If anyone dares to say anything negative about this I'll freeze their blasted mouth shut."

"And I'll put a blade to their throat." Erza vowed.

Tears sprung from Lucy's eyes as she held Erza and reached out with another arm to take Gray's hand. "I really needed you guys here too. Thank you for coming, and for not hating me."

The two members of Team Natsu exchanged looks and then Gray spoke.

"We're a team, we get through everything together-the good and the bad."

"Yeah." Lucy smiled through her tears. Pulling back she sniffed and exchanged looks with her friends. "As long as we're together."


	3. Chapter 3 - Decisions

Author's Note: Ah! I am so sorry this didn't get out on Sunday! I was a bit depressed but it is longer than the others 15 pages so I hope that makes up for my tardiness. Can't promise to have another chapter up by Sunday but I promise to have one out close or around that day. This is the last appearance for Cindy so have no fear, no more OC's will be present. She was just important for this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, didn't read it through because I wanted to get it out to you guys. Tell me what you think! And thanks for the support through favs and follows. It really makes me happy. I hope to hear what you think through reviews!

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 3 Decisions -x-x-x<p>

Waves crashed against the jagged rocks that scattered below the high rise cliff that a certain pink haired man was perched on, legs hanging dangerously off the ledge. The dragonslayer had been sitting there for several minutes since rushing away from the hotel afraid for his life. If there was one thing Erza was always predictable for it was punishing those she felt did wrong. Apparently getting ones girlfriend pregnant was very wrong, very, very wrong.

Natsu leaned his elbow on his leg and his chin went to his palm. What was he going to do? Would he really let Lucy go through with the abortion? Was it fair to end the life of the baby that was growing inside of her just because they had accidentally forgotten to be safe?

His white scarf moved with the gentle breeze that came rolling off the ocean. Their lives would change in so many ways with this, and her getting rid of it would save them that struggle. And yet...for some reason Natsu couldn't jump on board with the idea, especially not after the talk he had with Gray on the balcony.

Head falling into his hands Natsu closed his eyes, "Igneel...what would you tell me if you were here? You didn't abandon me when you found me, is this the same thing?"

Could they be seen as abandoning the baby by letting it go so early? Charcoal eyes raised up to view the ocean. "Lucy...could you really live with yourself if we ended it? Gray says you'll suffer from the loss, and I agree with him. You love so much..." Which was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her. Her capacity to love unconditionally was astounding and noteworthy. Even when the person was an enemy that wanted to cause her death she found ways to connect with them.

It went beyond him why she would do things like that but it seemed everytime she did...he found himself accepting them as well. And when she didn't accept someone...the same happened with Natsu. For some reason he tended to go along with her gut feeling when it came to people and their hearts. Maybe that was why he'd chosen to take her to Fairy Tail that fateful night. She had been so trusting of him right away, never second guessing if he was someone sincere.

Natsu covered his face again, his fingers going into his pink hair, tugging at it as he clenched his hands into fists. "Lucy...what is the right path to take? How do I know if the choice I make is the right one?" One thing he knew for sure was he didn't want to lose Lucy. If having a baby would change her then he didn't want it, but if losing the baby changed her...then he wanted it.

Gripping his hair tighter he thought about possibly going with Lucy to the doctor to have the abortion. The tools used would glisten from the light in the room. And they would ask Lucy to get in one of those hospital gowns, from there they would...he couldn't even finished thinking about it!

Natsu bit his lower lip until he broke through the skin causing blood to trickle down his chin. "Hell...I want the baby. I want to keep it."

Now that he knew what he wanted it would take time to convince Lucy. Right now she was positive they weren't ready, perhaps he'd have to spend the rest of this vacation proving to her that they were. That together they could handle everything that came their way.

Getting up he stretched his arms above his head, stretching the muscles in his back. There was no time left to keep wallowing in self-pity. They had made their bed and now it was time to sleep in it. '_Being a dad won't be so bad. In fact, I think it'll be one of the best adventures I could go on.' _

Images of the small flower hair tie Cindy had given him resurfaced and he dug in his pocket until he found it. "I gotta give this to Lucy and make sure to introduce her to Cindy." Maybe the little girl would be able to help Lucy see that she could be a mother, and a good one.

Natsu began to make his way back down the cliff. There was still plenty of time before dinner he could use to think of ways to help the love of his life see that she was worthy to be a mother. A cheesy grin graced his face as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his swimming trunks. "You'll be the best mom ever Luce."

* * *

><p>Erza, Gray, and Lucy sat in the main livingroom of the hotel room. All three of them had fallen into silence as they each had thoughts on their mind that they were dealing with. Lucy had the most troubling thoughts on her mind. It was her life and Natsu's that was going to be effected the most drastically by this news. Gazing down at her stomach she gently laid her hand on it. '<em>I guess this helps explain why I've been feeling nauseous in the mornings as of late. I can't believe I didn't face the truth sooner.' <em>

Gray spoke, causing the girl's head to snap in his direction, "What are you going to do Lucy? Natsu told me that you said something about abortion."

That startled Ezra as well, "You do have every right to do that Lucy, however, you need to think it over very carefully. It isn't like you got pregnant and the baby's father up and left you to go through this alone. Natsu is going to stay, and if he doesn't then I'll personally hunt him down."

Lucy pressed her lips together, her eyes falling back to her stomach. "He wouldn't leave me, I know that. Being with Natsu this past year has shown me how much he cares about me."

"A year...I can't believe I had no clue this was happening." Erza muttered in disbelief, "I always make it my duty to know everything that goes on in the Guild and somehow the two of you never crossed my mind."

"Well..." the celestial mage smiled fondly at a memory, "... we did make the best effort to act the same in public. But when we were alone or with just Happy...we didn't have to hide anything."

Erza now leaned forward in her seat eagerly, "So I want some dirt, how long have you and Natsu been...well...intimate?"

"Erza!" Gray stammered appalled, "You don't ask someone that!"

"Hush, it isn't like I want to know how he touches her. I just want to know when it started."

Lucy felt a blush spread across her face as she nervously played with her hands, "Uh, it's been a little while..."

"Yes?" Erza's eyes were expectant.

"I'd say we've been closer for at least six or seven months now." Lucy said quickly and sighed with relief when she had managed to get the entire sentence out.

The red haired requip mage gasped, "That long and I never found out? My skills must be lacking."

Gray rolled his eyes, "It's the end of the world as we know it."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Gray stammered not wanting to make the S-class wizard angry with him.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, "It's okay Erza don't take it personally. Natsu and I made it our goal to not be discovered and we actually were successful at it."

"You two had help, who else helped you?" Erza asked, her mind still trying to come to terms with being fooled and how it was possible.

"No one, I mean, there were times when Leo would warn us you guys were coming..."

"Ah-ha! That's how we never caught you two. Goodness, it isn't fair you have spirits to help you like that." Erza mumbled, her arms folding as she leaned back in her seat.

Gray rested his hands behind his head, "I think its cool the two of you are together. Weird you chose Natsu but for some reason you two look good together."

Lucy giggled, "When are you going to get with Juvia?"

"Juvia?" the ice maker shivered, "Not sure why you'd even entertain the thought of the two of us together."

"Your magic complements one another."

"She's right," Erza agreed, "the two of you are able to use fusion magic easily. Plus she adores you."

"She down right creepy." Gray shot back.

Lucy pointed her finger at the boy, "And yet whenever Lyon tries to do something to her you always come to her defense. I think you secretly have a thing for her. Where is she anyway?" The girl glanced around the hotel room, "Usually she follows you everywhere, I'm surprised I haven't seen her yet."

Gray nervously glanced around the room. "I hope she isn't hidden anywhere."

Erza sparkled, "I am routing for the two of you."

"Well don't!'

Lucy couldn't help but start laughing. It was nice to laugh instead of cry about her new founded trial. Gray and Erza stopped belittling one another to look at their friend. The expressions on their faces softened and they joined in on her laughter.

"How about we help you clean this place up?" Erza offered.

The girl stopped laughing and looked around the hotel. It was messy. "If you wouldn't mind that would be great."

"Of course! Gray and I need room to sleep after all."

Gray blanched, "Erza I thought we weren't going to stay with them now, I mean...it's obvious they are together and..."

"Nonsense, we're a team, and we stick together." Erza replied as she dismissed the idea of them getting another room.

Lucy didn't have the heart to tell the S-class wizard it wasn't a good idea so she kept her mouth shut and together the three of them began to clean the hotel. It wasn't a terrible mess...but it certainly was something that should be picked up before others stayed there.

Time went by and soon the sun began to set. The three members of Team Natsu had managed to clean the entire hotel room and the inner rooms. Now Erza was helping Lucy with her hair as they prepared for dinner.

"It's normal to be scared." Erza commented, the brush sliding smoothly through the blonde's shoulder length hair.

Lucy locked eyes with Erza through the reflection of the mirror. "I know it is. I just...I feel like such a failure."

"A failure, why?"

Grabbing the make-up brush, Lucy played with it, "Because a girl like me knows better."

Erza rolled her eyes, "Not this argument again. Look, everyone makes mistakes it doesn't mean you're a horrible person because you make them. It simply means you are human."

"If it was you, would you keep it?"

The question seemed to catch the swordswoman off guard but she quickly recovered. "I...I've never thought about it."

Lucy quickly added, "If it was you and Jellal having the baby would you abort it in order to keep things the same and because you know you aren't ready?"

Erza thought carefully about Lucy's question as she brushed the golden locks that were in her hand. After a few moments and fixing her friend's hair in a cut french braid she answered, "It would be hard and a challenge I've never faced before, but...I would keep the baby. If Jellal and I had what you have with Natsu I wouldn't be alone, and that would be enough to help me through the transitions."

"Love would be enough for you?"

"I suppose it would, yes. Love would be all that I need to get through the pregnancy and all the crazy changes that would follow." She repeated, her eyes locking with Lucy's.

Lucy bit her lower lip and jumped slightly when Erza's hands went to her shoulders, "Natsu won't leave you when you have the baby. I predict that when you do have the baby he'll love you even more than he does now."

"I'm gonna get fat if I keep it."

Erza smiled encouragingly, "Nothing a few jobs won't solve. I'll even be willing to babysit for you so the two of you can go on jobs together. Gray will help as well, not to mention everyone else. Mirajane is another that I know will be more than eager to get ahold of the baby you and Natsu produced."

"I just don't know!" Lucy exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Chin up Lucy, you've been through a lot of hard things that most people never experience in their lifetime and you've always come out splendidly. This will be the same. Now," Erza clapped her hands, "its time to meet up with Natsu."

Brown eyes fell down to examine the clothes she was presently wearing. Would going to dinner in a black mini skirt and red top be okay?

Seeming to read her mind Erza said, "He'll love you in that. Now enough of this fretting, let's go before Natsu and Gray eat all the food."

Lucy got to her feet and pasted on a smile, "Right, I've been craving some watermelon anyway."

Erza smirked, "Just the beginning."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, let's go." She laced her arm through Lucy's and together the two girls made their way down to the dining hall. As they walked to the entrance they saw Natsu and Gray both leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

Gray was wearing a shirt, for the moment, and Natsu was still in his swimming trunks and scarf, but now he also had put a simple white shirt over his chest so he'd be covered. He broke into a wide grin as he saw the pair approach. Shoving off the wall he hurried over to Lucy, taking her hands in his and pulling her into his chest.

"I'm glad you came. Gray said something about you putting up a fight with Erza about it."

Lucy glared over at Gray who looked away as if he hadn't seen her pointed look. "Yeah I wasn't feeling up to it but then Erza convinced me otherwise."

Natsu felt his pulse quicken, lowering his lips to her ear he whispered, "Did she threaten you?"

"Not entirely...she just said I'd regret it if I didn't come down, I believed her."

Stepping back so he could see her fully the dragonslayer winked at her, "I'm glad you came, you look amazing and now there seems to be a glow about you that wasn't there before."

"A glow?"

"Yeah, you know, like a light."

"A light? You see a light when you look at me now? That's a little weird."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he back tracked, "Wait it's coming out wrong...you've always been beautiful but now there just seems to be more beauty there."

Lucy folded her arms, "More beauty? Natsu what are you trying to tell me?"

"Gah! This sucks!" Natsu bursted out, "Look," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know you're worried that being pregnant is going to make you less pretty, but the truth is that isn't possible. If anything it makes you even more beautiful than you were before. I can't explain why it does...it just..." his cheeks flamed, "does." he finished lamely.

She felt warmth from his hands that were still on her shoulders. Glancing at them she saw a light red hue coming from the palms but quickly looked away so he wouldn't yank them away. Truth was she liked it when they heated her skin like they were, it was nice. Brown eyes locked with charcoal, "Really?"

"Duh! I wouldn't say something I didn't mean. Lucy, I..." his eyes shot over to Erza and Gray who were only a few feet away, lowering his voice he continued, "...love you. It's going to take a lot more than something like this to change that. I'm sorry I didn't react well when you first gave me the news. I was just confused and conflicted, but I'm better now."

Lucy's heart constricted and she didn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck, smashing their bodies together, "I was so scared you were going to stop caring about me. Now I realize that was stupid but...well being a stupid girl I still worried about it."

Natsu returned her embrace, holding her tight to his muscled body, "I'd never leave you Luce. Never."

Gray Fullbuster watched the couple embrace and spoke to the red head beside him, "So do you think they'll keep it?"

Erza Scarlet was smiling softly, "I do."

"Me too. I can't see them making the other choice, it just isn't in their natures."

"No, not at all. I keep remembering how Natsu was when he found Happy's egg. He was so protective of it, I can only imagine how protective he'll be of his own child. It'll be fun to see."

Gray nodded his head in agreement, "No kidding, I just worry..."

"About?" Erza questioned, curious about what was going on in the ice users head.

"What if the kid has his crazy fire powers. What will the guild do with two flame breaths?"

Erza burst out laughing.

Gray bristled at her laughter, "What? I'm being serious! It'd be horrible if the kid ended up having the same magic he does. I'd much rather the kid be able to open the celestial gates instead."

"You're just worry about having to keep up with two fire users in the guild." Erza stated evenly. "I also think you are worried that the child will end up being just like it's father."

Gray's eyes were trained on Natsu who was now poking Lucy's cheek with his finger, "Caught me."

Erza smirked with a roll of her eyes and stepped towards the couple, "We aren't getting any less hungry by standing out here. Let's go find a table and enjoy a good meal together."

Natsu whooped, "Does this mean you're payin'?"

"Are you out of jewels?"

"Uh..." the fire user stammered, "...not exactly..."

"Then you shall pay, the train ride here was expensive enough and I will take this as due punishment for leaving on this vacation without the rest of us."

"B-but this was our vacation!" Natsu complained loudly, following behind Erza with Lucy in tow. "You've gone on lots of trips without me."

"That is beside the point."

"Like hell it isn't!" Natsu argued but stopped when he felt a small tug on his arm. Lucy was giving him a pleading expression. Reluctantly he let the issue drop and went to the waiter that was at a desk, "I need a table for four, and put the order on my bill."

"Yes sir...?"

"Dragneel."

"Yes sir Dragneel, I will make a note here that you want your bill to be added to the bill of your total stay here." the waiter repeated.

Natsu grumpily gave his thanks and followed the waiter as he found a table for the four of them. They sat down with Natsu and Lucy beside each other and Gray and Erza across from them. Gray seemed perplexed and Lucy asked him what was wrong.

"It's just...now that we know you guys are a couple...it makes Erza and me look like we're one too when we're all sitting like this."

Natsu burst out laughing, pointing his index finger straight at the ice mage, "Ha ha ha! You and Erza!"

"Shut it pyro before I freeze your mouth shut for you."

"Enough Natsu."

The warning tone in Erza's voice made Natsu freeze immediately. Lowering his head he began to mumbled his apologies. Lucy reached over and placed her hand on the base of his skull, her fingers kneading the skin as his head was lowered to the table. He relaxed instantly and a silly grin was on his face that only she could see because of where she was sitting.

"So Wendy went on a job with Laxus? That's a strange team combo." Lucy said offhandedly.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself when she came to tell us she was leaving with him." Gray replied before Erza could. "Lately he's been more...what's the word..."

"Protective." Erza offered. "It seems since he's taken the time to get to know her, he's become fond of her. He wants to help her get stronger."

"That's nice of him." Lucy inserted, "He's come a long way from the time when he attack us all and got kicked out of the guild."

Gray popped his knuckles one by one, "He was a real douche then. I'm glad he's better now. It's nice to have him around the guild more too."

The four, well three since Natsu was enjoying the massage Lucy was giving him, continued to talk while they waited for food to arrive. When the food did arrive they all ate and laughed together just as they always would do when on jobs together. Just before the dessert arrived Natsu remembered the flower hair tie Cindy had given him.

"Lucy, I have something for you."

Lucy managed to tear her eyes away from the menu, "What?"

Natsu fished in his trunks pocket and grinned widely when he grabbed the item. "I have something for you, I hope you like it because I do."

"What is it Natsu?"

He pulled his hand out and held it to her, fist closed around the flower. "Here."

Lucy held her hand out palm up and when he placed the object in her hand she looked down at it. Slowly she saw what it was. "Natsu...it's pretty, and its your color."

"Yep, red." Natsu stated proudly. "A girl I met on the beach gave it to me."

"A girl?"

"Wait!" Natsu quickly spoke up before Lucy could get upset, "It was a little girl, probably no older than seven."

"Oh, well its pretty. Thank you." She took a hold of her braid and wrapped it around the hair tie that was holding the hair in the braid. When it was in place she smiled at him, "It matches my shirt too."

"It looks great!"

"Yes it's lovely." Erza added, just noticing the flower hair tie, "Did you ask for your watermelon?"

"Watermelon?" Natsu blinked, not quite sure where that had come from.

"Yes, your girlfriend has been craving watermelon since we were getting ready for dinner."

Gray snickered, "Better start getting used to the weird cravings Natsu."

Spoken of mage tapped Lucy on the shoulder, "You want watermelon? This reminds me of a couple of weeks ago when you wanted peanut butter, like, bad."

"It's a part of pregnancy." Erza stated, "And she's sure to have more cravings to come and they may get weirder and weirder."

Natsu was lost in thought about all the possible cravings Lucy could possibly develop that he didn't notice the pair of men that stood off to the side. Gray clasped his hands in front of his stomach and leaned back so he was balancing on the two back legs of the chair. "Man, that was good. How long will we be stayin' at this place?"

"Natsu and I planned on staying until the end of the week, so four more days."

"You two can go home though. Don't want you here." Natsu grumbled but then cried out in pain as Erza's boot smashed into his shin from under the table. "Dammit Erza!"

"Behave," came her tense response, "we will stay with you guys for the rest of your stay."

Natsu was about to bite back but Lucy's hand on his arm stopped him. He quieted himself and looked over at her, "I think it'll be great for you guys to stay with us. Let's plan on playing on the beach in the morning."

"Uh Luce?"

"Hm?"

"I promised the little girl, Cindy is her name, that I'd introduce you to her after dinner. It's getting close to her bed time I'm assuming so...want to come with me to meet her?"

Lucy wasn't sure of this idea, nervously she scratched her chin, "Uh...are you sure about this? I mean, what if her parents think we're creepers or something like that? I don't want to do anything to cause any sort of trouble."

"Psh, that won't happen." Natsu stated confidently, "I played with her on the beach and no one batted an eye. C'mon, she really wants to meet you."

"All right, I'll meet her, plus I need to thank her for this." She grabbed the end of her braid, the red flower catching the light of the dining hall.

Natsu grinned triumphantly, "She'll be so happy you liked it. Trust me, you'll think she's cute."

Erza spoke then, "Don't worry about us, we'll be around. I personally want to experience the spa, what about you Gray?"

"I think I'll do the same. Can't hurt."

"Then we'll see you guys later?" Lucy asked and then snapped her fingers, "You need a key to our room. Here," she digged hers out of her skirt pocket, "Here's my key. Natsu has his on him so we'll meet you later."

Luckily Natsu did have his on him. When he had left the room out of fear of Erza he managed to snatch it. "Yeah, just don't do anything stupid. Especially you princess."

Gray leaned forward, his chair falling on all four legs now, "I'm more worried about you doing something foolish Natsu. You're the one that tends to break everything you touch."

"Do not!"

"Oh yeah you do."

"No!"

Lucy got to her feet as the pair bantered back and forth like an old married couple. After a few more minutes she took a hold of Natsu's scarf and began to walk away from the table. The fire breather gagged and quickly tried to regain his balance and follow after her so the material wouldn't choke the breath out of him. "L-lucy w-wait!"

"You have everyone staring at us, I want to go."

"Do you have to choke me to do it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy scrutinized him, which made Natsu all the more nervous. Suddenly her expression softened and she released his scarf the moment they stepped out of the dining hall. "I wouldn't dare choke you."

Natsu straightened his scarf, "We both know that isn't true." Just as his hands lowered from the material Lucy's replaced them. His eye rose, "I just finished straightening that from your attack."

"I know."

"Then...what are you doing?"

He was tugged forward by her pulling on the ends, "And what are you going to do about it?" her voice was low and filled with seduction. It made his skin crawl in a good way.

Smirking he placed his hands on the wall, caging her to it. "There's a lot I could do about it."

Lucy tugged on the scarf again, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The space between them was narrowing and the celestial mage closed her eyes, tipping her head up and slightly to the side. Her lips were enticing and Natsu couldn't wait to press his own against hers. It was one of the things he liked the most about her. No matter what her lips were always so soft and inviting.

Lucy hummed against his lips once they collided. Her hands remained on his scarf but she tugged on it every few seconds. Natsu understood that she wanted to take it off but knew better than to do that here where lots of people could easily see.

Smirking against her lips he nibbled on her lower one, causing her to moan softly. Pulling away just when he felt her want to deepen the kiss he moved his hands and placed them on the back of his head, pretending nothing had happened. "Well, let's go!"

She stared at him dumbfounded, "Natsu!"

He glanced over his shoulder, a foot in the air as he stopped mid-stride. "What is it?" an innocent look was present on his face.

Lucy clenched her hands at her side, "You know exactly what!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! How could you leave me hanging like that?"

Natsu looked her up and down, "But Lucy...I didn't leave you hanging, you're standing normally. Not hanging by your ankles or anything."

Lucy stomped her foot, "Natsu!"

Now he pivoted on his foot so he was facing her with a few feet between them, "Don't worry Luce, I'll give you a lot of attention later." With a wink he spun back around and headed for the exit.

Standing in place Lucy was furious with what he'd done, and yet...it was also hot - just a little. Shaking her head to clear it from her negative and naughty thoughts, she rushed after him.

Together they walked down to the beach and he led her to the sandcastle they had made earlier in the day. A small girl was sitting beside it, her brown hair hanging down to her lower back. Lucy stopped and let Natsu approach her. She couldn't hear what they said to each other but she saw the smile he gave the girl and it made her heart skip a beat. '_Natsu...'_ Her eyes widened when he helped the girl to her feet and used just a little more strength to make her fly slightly into the air before falling gracefully to the ground. The girl was giggling now and he turned and pointed to Lucy. '_...he's so good with her...' _

Blinking her eyes to hold back the sudden emotions that came over her Lucy gave a small smile to the two as they walked towards her.

"Cindy, this is Lucy. Lucy this is Cindy." Natsu introduced the two females.

Cindy waved, a big smile on her face, "Hi!"

"Hi, Natsu told me you gave him this flower hair tie to give to me." Lucy reached for her hair and draped it over her shoulder so the red flower was showing, "Thank you so much."

"Oh, you're welcome, but he wasn't supposed to tell you it was from me." Cindy pouted, glancing up at Natsu who only shrugged.

"Well I'm glad he did tell me, so this way I'm able to tell you thanks." Lucy knelt down on the sand so she was eye level with Cindy. "And thanks for keeping him company when I left him alone. He doesn't like to admit it but he hates being alone."

"Hey!"

"See? There he goes, not admitting it."

Cindy giggled, "He did have a sad look on his face before I decided to walk over to him."

"I bet he did." Lucy giggled along with the girl, "Lucky you were around."

"Yep!"

A male voice called out the girls name and she spun in the direction of it. "That's my daddy."

Lucy looked over and saw the tall figure approaching. "You probably should go to him, we don't want him to think we're kidnapping you."

"Yeah that wouldn't be good." Cindy agreed, "It was nice to meet you Lucy."

"It was nice meeting you, Cindy."

Cindy waved at her and then turned to Natsu and said loudly, "You're right Natsu, she _is_ pretty. You better make sure not to lose her! Remember all the stuff I told you!"

Natsu laughed, "I'll remember. See ya, thanks again."

"Bye!" Cindy waved again before turning and dashing towards her father. The moment she was close enough the man picked her up and threw her into the air and caught her as she fell. Natsu was still standing, his arms folded against his chest as he watched the scene. When the father turned and walked away he looked down at Lucy.

The moonlight was hitting her face, "Luce?"

"Yeah?" she didn't look up at him but kept looking after Cindy.

"I want to keep it."

Slowly Lucy brought her eyes to his. He was serious, the look on his face proved it. "Natsu..."

"No." He interrupted her, "If we don't do this we'll regret it for the rest of our lives. I love you Lucy and I want to have this baby with you. Please."

"But I..." her brown eyes brimmed with tears, "... I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

"You don't have to be! You aren't doing this alone, I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Natsu fell to his knees in front of her, his hands cupping her face so she couldn't look away. "Let me be a father."

The tears spilt over, "Really?"

"Of course!" he flashed her his classic grin, "I can't wait to be one! And want to know the best part?"

"What?"

"You're the mom. There's no one else I'd rather have be the mother of my children."

Lucy hiccuped and sniffled as more tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as his thumbs brushed the tears away.

"So what do you say?" Natsu asked softly, his forehead leaning against hers.

His warmth spread through her and more tears fell as she opened her eyes. Gazing into his charcoal eyes she gave him her answer. "Yes. Together we can do this. Let's keep it."


	4. Chapter 4 - Intrusion

Author's Note: Wow, are you guys surprised I got this out on Sunday?! I am! 14 pages to boot! I didn't think I'd get it out until later in the week but I sat down today and wrote it all out. There is probably typos so please forgive me for them since I've been working on this for several hours and didn't go through and read it. I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be so much fun to write I can't wait! Thanks for all the support, over 100 follow! I'm in awe, I've never had a story get that many followers after just 3 chapters, so thank you! Anyway, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 4 Intrusion -x-x-x<p>

Natsu rolled over on the bed, the mattress molding to his body. "This sucks." He muttered to the girl beside him. In response the said girl turned on her side so they were facing one another.

"I know, but it is nice to have them here. They've helped me get through the shock of finding out we're pregnant. We need to be nice to them to show our gratitude."

"But we can't _do_ anything while they're in the next room. It isn't fair." Natsu complained. Another two days had gone by since Erza and Gray had crashed in on them and found out about the relationship they shared. And during those two days Natsu had become very agitated.

Lucy placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, "I know it's hard but you've been doing a good job so far."

"I don't know how you aren't upset like I am. You keep sending me all these hints that you want it too but then...it can never happen!"

"Natsu, not everything is about physical touch. But I do like it." Her face flushed and he responded by pressing his forehead against hers. "We just have to keep strong. When we get back to Magnolia there'll be more time for that kind of stuff."

"About that..."

"Yeah?"

He kissed the tip of her nose, "We are going to tell the rest of the Guild right?"

Lucy pondered that for a moment and then nodded resolutely, "I think we have to. Now that I'm pregnant there's no way to keep it a secret."

"Right, so everyone will know we are together and now that you're pregnant...don't you think we should move to the next step?"

"Next step?"

"Yeah, living together. Happy and I can move into your place." Natsu answered easily, not even batting an eyelash.

"Wha? But what about the house you've lived in since you became a part of Fairy Tail? It means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"Sure, but it's a little run down and dirty for a baby to be in. Your apartment is way more prepared for something like that."

"My apartment is small."

"My house only has the inside, there's no rooms or anything." Natsu reminded her.

Lucy blew out some air, "You're right, I forgot about that. But it'd be nice not having to pay every month. Your place is paid off right?"

"Yeah, Happy and I don't have to pay rent at all. We usually just have to worry about money for food, that's about it." He answered without much thought.

'_No pay at all...if we fixed up the place...' _Lucy thought as she absently began to play with his fingers, tracing them and tugging on them every once in a while. She blinked when he laced his fingers with hers. They laid beside one another for a moment without speaking. After a few more minutes a warm sensation started on her hand and slowly spread up her wrist.

Her eyes went to his hand and sure enough it was glowing. His voice filled her ears, "I know what you're thinking. I know most of the time I don't but this time I'm pretty sure I'm following you. Things are going to be a lot different now and there's going to be another person besides us and Happy we gotta take care of. So..."

Lucy glanced up at him when he trailed off. She couldn't stop the smile from coming when she saw the concentrated look he was wearing, "So?"

"I think we're going to have to start doing a lot more jobs so I can afford to make changes in my house. A lot has to be changed and added in order to make it a place for a baby. Right now I fear for any baby to set foot in there."

"This is a surprise."

"What is?" Natsu asked.

"The fact that you are admitting that your house is an utter mess. Usually you try to avoid talking about this at all costs, it's funny to hear you talking about it now."

"A lot of things have to change now, myself included. I can't be the foolish boy I've been the whole time, I have to grow up." His free hand went to her stomach, "There's so much I need to do to be worthy of you...and the baby. I want to be the best dad ever, and I have a long way to go."

Lucy kissed his forehead, raw emotions filling her body, "I know you'll be a great dad, there's no way you couldn't be. You have so much love in your heart for everyone and I know you'll give that love to this baby."

Natsu listened to her, taking all her words to heart. It was a big improvement that she was giving him encouragement instead of him giving her it. If this had happened yesterday things would have been very different. When she sat up and ruffled his hair she added, "I need you to be strong, this is going to be our S-class mission for life. Are you up for it?"

Flopping onto his back Natsu gazed up into her brown eyes. "Always. I'm always up for any mission as long as you are with me." He reached up and brushed some of her hair away from her cheek, "You are everything to me Lucy."

His hand then cupped her cheek and she instantly leaned into it. "If I was to imagine the perfect life it would be to stay by your side and raising a family with you."

"Do it." She whispered fervently, "Keep to your vision and make it come true."

The dragonslayer's calloused fingers caressed the delicate skin of her cheek, "Yes, I will." Then with the strong hand he pulled her down to his lips. Molding perfectly together Lucy found herself once again lost in the amazing kisses Natsu was able to give her. Without any thought she swung her right leg over him so she was straddling him. The t-shirt she wore of his that served as her pj's rode up as she leaned over to keep their lips connected.

Natsu easily sat up, his arms wrapping around her slender waist. He moaned when her hands got lost in his hair, gentle tugs sending shivers down his spine. Breaking the kiss Lucy tried to regain her breath. Leaning her forehead against his she breathed, "If we're quiet..."

A huge grin stole over Natsu's lips and the celestial mage blushed as he took hold of the ends of the orange t-shirt. "Yeah?"

Biting her lower lip demurely she nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Then you better make sure you don't make any noise. I wonder if you'll be able to manage it."

"I can!" she huffed in a whisper.

Natsu smirked at her, thoroughly enjoying the thought of the challenge that was placed before him. Pecking her lips before yanking the shirt up and over her head, he snickered, "Not if I have anything to say about it. You know I always win." He cupped the base of her head with his right hand and smashed his lips against hers, successfully stopping any form of rebuttal she could throw his way.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made us have to listen to that!"<p>

"That's what you get for deciding to stay when no one wanted you." Natsu stated indifferently, his arms lacing behind his head as he rested his legs on the coffee table that was in the middle of the living room.

"B-but," the requip mage stuttered, "it was s-so..."

"Wrong." Gray finished for her.

Lucy was beet red as she moved around the kitchen, desperately trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't get thrown into the conversation that was taking place. Natsu had been relentless last night and to her horror had made her say things not as quietly as she had wanted to. '_It's all his fault! He did that on purpose! Now this is happening!' _

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, the couch sinking with the motion, "Sorry but it is your own damn fault."

Normally Erza would have hit him by now but she was still too mortified with what had happened. Gray on the other hand didn't seemed bothered by it. "It's a normal thing for couples to do Erza." He offered gently, "No reason to get all worked up about it. I'm sure you and Jellal have done the same thing."

"N-no!" Erza croaked.

"Really?" Natsu raised a surprised eyebrow, "You've been sneaking off with him as of late so I just figured..."

"Nothing has happened!"

The fire breather opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by a bananna getting thrown at him. "Leave her alone Natsu. She doesn't need to be more horrified than she already is."

"But Lucy there's never a time when we get to see a startled Erza."

"I'm serious." Lucy walked in and patted Erza's shoulder, "I'm really sorry for last night, it wasn't my intention for it to happen."

Gray snickered, "I'm sure Natsu was the one at fault."

"Hey!" Natsu shot out, "Who's side are you on?"

Lucy shook her head from side to side, "Yep, he was the one that made this all awkward for everyone."

"But he's smug." Gray chortled watching as Natsu grinned in response.

"Believe me I know."

Suddenly leaping off the couch Natsu held his hand out, his finger pointing towards Erza, "So are you guys going to leave now?"

Erza's eyes flashed and she stomped her right foot on the coffee table, making the contents shake back and forth. "In your dreams! We're staying for the final two days and you can deal with it!"

"Speaking of that." Lucy added gently, "What should we do today?"

"Excellent question Lucy." Erza turned her attention to the blonde, elbowing Natsu in the face when he lunged towards her. "Early this morning when I was out for some air," she paused, "I was down in the foyer and I saw a flyer for a hike. I thought it'd be the perfect thing to do for one of our last days here."

"I'm all for it." Gray answered easily. He was never one to make a big deal out of things like this. Now when it came to Natsu being an idiot...he'd be the first one to add his two cents in.

Natsu was rubbing his nose, "I think that'd be fun. What do you think Lucy?"

"As long as I have my water and some trail snacks I'm for it."

A glow stopped the next person from speaking and soon Leo was standing in the room, catching everyone off guard.

"Loke! Been a while." Gray waved in greeting to the Fairy Tail member who happened to be the leader of the Zodiac.

"Hey everyone, I was just listening and I thought I'd bring a few things for Lucy from the Celestial world." Leo replied, holding up a bag that was in his right hand.

Lucy stepped around the couch and went to her spirit's side. "You didn't have to do that. You should be enjoying your time with Aries."

"She wanted me to bring you this as well. She'd be here but she doesn't want to use any of your magic since you're in a delicate condition right now." His glasses glistened in the sun as he bent down to look her in the eye. "I just wanted to tell you that as your celestial spirits we will also protect your child with our lives. Everyone is happy for you Lucy."

"Thanks," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "you guys are great."

Leo handed the bag to Natsu so he could return Lucy's embrace. "You mean the world to us Lucy, never forget that. We're more than your spirits, we're your friends." He looked over at Erza and Gray, "And all your friends in Fairy Tail are going to be just as happy for you as the ones here are."

"We got it covered Loke." Gray said, "We won't let any of the others say anything mean to her."

Leo nodded gratefully, "Thanks, if you guys weren't there then I would make sure to be there. No one should ever think differently of my Lucy."

"_Your_ Lucy?" Natsu grumbled, "She isn't yours."

"Just because you date her doesn't mean I'm out of the game yet." Leo stated evenly, his face completely serious.

"What's in the bag?" Natsu asked, almost completely throwing Leo for a loop with his changing moods.

Leo patted Lucy's head, "It has some food and other supplies that will be good for Lucy to have. You guys have all been to the celestial world before so you know how the food makes you feel."

Gray's mouth watered, "You bet! That stuff is amazing."

"The spirit king wanted to make sure that Lucy had the best to help her out while she's in the first stages of her pregnancy."

Lucy's mouth fell open, "Really? Wow..."

"You mean a lot to him as well Lucy." Leo reminded her, looking at Natsu he narrowed his eyes, "Which means if you do anything to hurt or upset her you'll have all us spirits to contend with."

Natsu sweat dropped, "Uh...that's scary, but I promise to do my best."

Leo grinned, "I know you will, I have known you for years after all. You're a good guy Natsu, and because of that we've accepted you for our master."

"I'm not your..." Lucy was forced to stop talking by Leo covering her mouth, a smile on his face.

"Sorry, our friend."

Erza bowed, "We thank you for taking such good care of Lucy."

"Don't bow to me," Leo chuckled, "it isn't right for you Erza. Just keep being the strong wizard you are. As long as Lucy has a friend like you at her side I can rest easy."

His hand left Lucy's lips and he ruffled her hair, sending it flying to different directions, "Summon me anytime you need anything. I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Leo."

He nodded and then lifted a hand to everyone, "It was nice seeing you all again. Until next time."

"See ya Loke."

"Until next time."

"See ya."

"Thanks Leo." Lucy was the last to say farewell to her friend before he gave her a smile and returned to the celestial world.

Clapping her hands together she looked at each of the people in the room, "Let's concur this hike of yours Erza, I'm ready!"

Natsu went over to her and kissed her before helping her put the bag over her shoulders where it rested on her back. Gripping her chin with his thumb and index finger he grinned, "We'll totally win!"

Smiling so much that her eyes closed, Lucy fist pumped the air, "Totally!"

The remaining two in the room gathered some supplies and went to the couple, "Shall we begin?"

Lucy turned her smile to them, "Yep!"

Taking her hand Natsu led her to the door, "What are we waiting for, let's get goin'."

"Geez man you need to cool it." Gray muttered as he followed close behind, "It isn't like the mountain is going to walk away before we get there."

"Shut up Ice Princess."

"Natsu!"

Lucy glanced over her shoulder, "Sorry Gray, can we try not to fight while we're hiking? Let's enjoy being together as a team, 'kay?"

The words Gray was going to shoot at Natsu fell limp in his mouth. How could he say no to a request when it was coming from Lucy? With a defeated sigh he gave her a half smile, "You got it Lucy."

Erza nodded in agreement, "I think that is a splendid idea, things will be much more enjoyable when there isn't fighting going on between the two of you."

Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand, "Is that okay Natsu?"

"Hm? Oh, sure, sure. I can call a truce with the popsicle for the hike."

"It's settled, the two of you will not fight and we will all enjoy the hike together. I also managed to prepare a picnic for us as well so when we get to the top we can all enjoy some food." Ezra declared proudly.

Natsu licked his lips, "Mmm, food."

"You're always hungry." Lucy replied as she leaned against his arm.

"Of course, I'm a growing boy that needs lots of food to keep going."

Rolling her eyes dramatically Lucy tried to keep up with Natsu's pace. He always seemed to drag her places because he felt she walked too slowly. In truth she walked just fine but it just wasn't up to his standards. When they exited the hotel Natsu spun to Erza. "You better lead the way Erza since I'm not sure which hike you saw."

Erza flipped her red hair behind her shoulder, "Leave it to me." Strolling confidently to the front of the group the strong willed girl showed the rest the way.

Lucy suddenly became weary as they trail they were on began to get steeper, "What if she picked the hardest one?" she whispered, knowing Natsu would be able to hear her.

Glancing over his right shoulder, his Fairy Tail emblem bright against his tan skin he smiled at her, "If things get too hard on you just let me know. I'll carry you on my back when you feel like you can't take another step."

"Thanks Natsu."

"Anytime." Natsu glared over at Gray and opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut when he remembered the promise he had made the girls in the group. '_Damn it all, I had something witty to say to him too. Damn.' _he cursed to himself.

Gray seemed to be struggling just as much as Natsu was with keeping his mouth shut. From time to time he would turn towards the pinky to only just flip his head in the opposite direction. The hike got steadily worse as the group continued. Soon even Gray was starting to get winded by the toughness of the trail. Glaring up at Erza who seemed to keep going without problems he muttered lowly to the boy beside him.

"Do you think she did this to us on purpose?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Natsu muttered in return. Lucy was just a few paces behind him with a water bottle in hand that she had taken out of the bag Leo and her other spirits had given her. The water tasted divine and it seemed to add extra strength to her each step.

Gray shielded his mouth in case Erza glanced back at them, "I bet she's doing this because of the stunt you pulled last night with Lucy."

"Yeah well, she's just jealous it wasn't her."

"Really?" Gray scoffed at Natsu, "You're really that confident in your skills huh? Sorry to break it to you but there's no way Erza would even let you within touch of her skin."

Natsu shot Gray a disgusted look, "Ew, gross! I didn't mean I wanted to touch her in that way. No way man, she's scary and who knows what she'd do with her blades...there's things that shouldn't be cut if you know what I mean."

Gray chuckled, "Yeah if you under performed who knew what she'd do in retaliation."

Both males lost their color as they imagined what Erza could do. Nervous sweat began to trickle down their faces and necks.

"I'd never want to find out." Natsu finally admitted.

"Me neither." Gray agreed.

"How are you guys doing back there?" Erza asked, stopping several feet ahead. The two jumped and quickly began talking at the same time. She didn't seem to notice and just smiled at them. "Well c'mon we're almost to the top, I promise the view is going to make this all worth it."

Lucy held her smile at bay. '_She has no idea that they are afraid of her for no reason. It amazes me how she chooses not to notice certain things. I guess that's what makes her a great friend.' _

Stopping to rest Lucy placed her hand on her lower back and stretched her left arm above her head. The view already was stunning. The deep green of the trees and grass that was around the trail was awe inspiring. Not to mention the different kinds of flowers that were scattered along the way. Even her favorite flower was there. A blue daisy. '_Even though the trail is hard its all worth it to see all this beautiful wildlife. Erza picked a good trail to come on, and I'm glad I'm not big and fat doing it.' _

Natsu stopped and looked back at her, "You okay?"

She gave him a dismissal wave, "I'm just fine, just wanted to take a short break."

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, I'm doing pretty good. This water from the celestial world is amazing." Lucy explained as she held up the clear container that showed the crystal blue water that was sloshing around inside.

Natsu walked down so he was beside her, "All your spirits really love you. I think it's great that they want to help take care of you."

Lucy held the bottle to her chest, feeling the love from her spirits, "I love them too."

Natsu took one of her hands, "C'mon, we better get going before the other two leave us behind."

"Right."

Hand in hand the two started up the trail again. Every so often Natsu would stop and point to a creature that came into his vision. One time he found a lizard and had to rush over to it to examine it closer. Lucy hesitantly followed behind him.

Peering over his shoulder her nose scrunched up, "What are you doing Natsu?"

"I'm going to catch it."

"What? Why?"

Stretching his arms out his fingers moved in anticipation as he moved his feet apart in preparation to strike, "For Happy, I have to bring him something back."

"For Happy?!" Lucy nearly fell over in shock. Why would he want to bring something like that back for Happy? It was gross and...icky...just so not happening!

"Shh." Natsu had a finger pressed against his lips as he looked up at her, "You'll scare it away with your loud voice. Happy will love it, it'll be his pet."

"A cat having a lizard as a pet...how ironic." Lucy smacked her forehead. "Where are you going to put it once you catch it?"

He froze at her question, not having thought of that. "In your bag."

"Hell no!"

"C'mon Lucy."

"That creepy thing is not going in the bag Leo and the others gave me. No. Living. Way." Lucy stated stubbornly. There was no way she was going to budge on this. What if it got everything all gross inside? No, she didn't want to risk anything creepy happening.

Natsu frowned, "How can you be so rude Lucy? Happy really wanted to come with us and I had to tell him he couldn't. He's going to expect something amazing as his present. This is the perfect thing. Are you going to be the one that tells him that we didn't bring anything back for him?"

Guilt, that was the trick he was resorting to. Sadly it was working. Lucy forced herself to look away from his sad face. "Still, I don't want that thing in my bag. You can bring it with you but you're going to have to find a way to keep it caught."

"Luce."

"No."

"Luce."

"N-no."

When his hand gently wrapped around her wrist she couldn't help but look back at him. His eyes were big as he pleaded with her, "Happy will love it, I just know! We have to do it for Happy."

Those round charcoal eyes...those soft lips despite the fact he blew fire...they were all too hard to resist. Lucy could feel her resolve crumbling around her like sand as she looked at him. In utter defeat she let the straps of the bag fall from her shoulder so it remained on her left arm. It slid down her arm and she caught it in her hand.

"Fine, but if anything creepy happens you are so dead. Do you hear me Natsu? D-E-A-D."

A wide and toothy grin spread over his face as he nodded his head vigorously. "I understand. Thanks a million Luce!"

Placing her hands on her hips she looked at the lizard, "You better catch it before it decides to run away."

Natsu spun back to the task at hand. Stretching his arms out again he leaned down towards the ground. "There's no way it's getting away." Then in a fast fluid motion he lunged forward, falling in the process. Dust billowed up and Lucy had to cover her mouth so none of it would get in her mouth.

"Natsu?"

She asked as she stepped towards the area he had fallen to. Suddenly his hand shot up and sure enough the sand colored lizard was in his grasp. "Got it!"

As she studied the lizard she looked around there surroundings, "Don't you think it's weird that a lizard is here?"

"What's so weird about it?" Natsu asked as he swung his legs in the air to help him to his feet. Once standing he walked back over to her and used his free hand to open her bag up. Plopping the lizard into its confines he quickly zipped it up so it wouldn't escape. He was about to leave it when he remembered something and opened the zipper just a crack.

"He's gotta breathe."

Lucy was still thinking about the fact that a lizard was here, it was possible it came from the beach but...

Natsu's lips touched her cheek which effectively turned her thoughts away from the caught 'pet'. "You're the best." He took her hand and then started sprinting up the trail again, "Man, we gotta hurry! They left us behind and capturing that lizard took longer than I thought it would. Erza is going to kill us if we're late for her picnic."

The thought of an angry Erza spurring Lucy on and she kept up with Natsu's pace. Both of them were panting as they got to the top of the mountain and the end of the hike. Erza and Gray were sitting on a gray blanket that had been in the pack Erza had been carrying. Food was spread on it, waiting to be eaten by the team members. "I was getting worried about you two. Gray was just about to go looking for you."

Natsu and Lucy were both staring at the view that was before them. From the mountain you could see the entire beach and the resort they had been lucky enough to stay at. The ocean water was beautiful and the sun glistened off it making it look like there were a million diamonds in its waters.

"Wow..." Lucy breathed.

"Yeah..." Natsu whispered, his eyes wide as he took in the entire view. "... If we didn't have to return home I'd want to stay here forever."

Gray smirked, "Too bad for you but the Guild is in Magnolia and therefore, you cannot stay here."

Natsu tore his eyes away from the view and walked over to the blanket and its food. "I know and I like living in Magnolia so that doesn't bother me." Sitting down indian style he reached and grabbed one of the apples that was in a basket. Rubbing it against his vest he bit down into it.

Erza was studying Lucy who hadn't moved from where she was standing. "Lucy, are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah!" The blonde forced her eyes away from the sight and went to the blanket. She sat down beside Erza and took one of the sandwitches, "This looks amazing Erza, thanks for putting it together for everyone."

"It was my pleasure, it isn't often when we all get to enjoy time like this with each other."

"I like it." Lucy said.

Erza wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into her armor, "Me too."

Team Natsu sat on the grass overlooking the ocean enjoying the time they had together. It wasn't often that they weren't fighting for their lives so moments like these were treasured.

* * *

><p>"Four days went by like nothing." Gray spoke from the window seat on the train that would take them back to Magnolia.<p>

"I know, now we'll have to return to the normal world." Erza sighed dramatically, "I would have liked to be there two weeks like you two were."

Lucy currently had Natsu's head in her lap as he moaned about being sick. Her fingers weaved in and out of his hair as she tried to comfort him. "I want to die." he moaned, "Just kill me."

"If he keeps this up I'll knock him out." Gray snarled at wits end with the salamander. He pointed at the jar that was in Natsu's hand, "So he's really taking that back for Happy?"

All eyes fell to the lizard that was laying in the jar. Lucy nodded gazing wearily at the creature, "He was really insistent on it. I guess Happy will like it, at least that's what he kept saying."

"Weird." Gray muttered.

"Yes, it is strange that Natsu would bring back a lizard for Happy. I would have brought him a fish." Erza offered her opinion.

"That's what I was thinking but when he saw this on our hike he had to have it."

Shrugging the ice-make mage smirked, "No one knows Happy best than Natsu, guess we need to believe in what he says."

Lucy agreed, "Yep, those two have been together since Happy's birth."

"They are family." Erza added.

Everyone fell silent as the city came into view. Lucy stroked Natsu's cheek as he mumbled something, "Now it's time to face everyone in the guild."

"We'll be right there with you Lucy."

"Thanks Gray."

The train pulled into the station and came to a complete stop. As soon as the brakes held Natsu sniffed and then got to his feet, completely healed. "It stop movin'!"

Lucy giggled, "We're home."

He looked down at her and took her hand with his free one, "C'mon Luce we gotta go tell everyone! No more hidin'!"

"Yeah...no more hiding."

The group exited the train and waited for Erza to get her chart filled with all her belongings before they headed towards the guild, giving strength to the Lucy as they walked.

Team Natsu came to a halt in front of the building that said Fairy Tail in bold letters. Lucy straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath, "Here we go."

Natsu enveloped her in a tight embrace, leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Lucy nodded against his chest and when he released her, she took a hold of the handle. "Ready or not." she whispered before tugging the door open.


	5. Chapter 5 - No More Hiding

Author's Note: Finally finished with this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger...I just had to do it. I felt like it was the right place to end and also it was getting rather long and I didn't want to have to compete with longer chapters than 14 pages. I hope everyone likes this chapter, building the story more now and can't wait to see how everyone reacts. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! Already 140 followers, thanks guys! I hope more review but just knowing this story is getting read makes me smile. Although, reviews do help for updates to come quicker or on time! Just an FYI. Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, but wish I did! Teehee

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 5 No More Hiding -x-x-x<p>

The door swung open slowly and noises filled Lucy's ears. It had been a while since she heard the lively bunch of talking that was going on. It was comforting to know that despite her world being turned upside down everything here was still the same.

Looking through the corner of her eye she saw Natsu give a curt nod. With a madly beating heart Lucy stepped inside. Eyes turned to her but only a few pairs, most of the people kept doing their own activities. It was one of her good friends that noticed her. A girl with blue shoulder length hair shut her book and pushed her glasses onto the top of her head. Sliding out of the table she was sitting at she rushed towards Lucy.

"Lu! It's been so long!"

Lucy smiled fondly at her friend, "Levy! How have things been here while we've been away?"

Levy McGarden smiled happily, "Things have been just as crazy as ever. How was your trip? What did you do? Did you meet anyone?"

The questions kept coming and Lucy had a hard time keeping up with them all. Holding up her hands she laughed, "Easy Levy, one question at a time."

The solid script mage blushed, "Sorry Lu."

"It's fine," Lucy glanced over her shoulder at Natsu who was glaring daggers at Gajeel, who happened to be at the very table Levy was sitting at before coming to greet them. "There's a lot that has happened though..."

"Really?" Now Levy's curiosity was peaked and she took Lucy's right hand. "What happened? I want to know everything."

Not really sure how to start the celestial mage cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well..."

"Everyone!" Erza's loud voice overpowered everything that was going on in the guild hall. Instantly the racked ceased and every head in the hall turned towards the S-class wizard that stood in their midsts. "There is something you all need to hear, now listen well and do not speak until the end, do you understand?"

In chorus the members of Fairy Tail agreed to Erza's terms. No one wanted to spark her wraith so they did as they were told. Eyeing everyone in the room Erza nodded in content. "Good, Natsu."

Natsu rubbed his left bicep nervously. It was uncommon for Natsu to be nervous and therefore the entire guild was watching him intently, awaiting what he had to say. Lucy turned around slowly and the smile she had on with seeing Levy slowly melted away. The look on Natsu's face was one he hardly wore, in fact, it was one she had only seen once before.

Glancing around at the other members faces she decided to act. This wasn't something Natsu had to do alone. They were in this together now was the time to act rather than let him take the lead as he always did. Leaving Levy's side she boldly strided to Natsu and slid her hand into his, their fingers lacing together as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Members gasped and eyes locked onto their combined hands. Mirajane was the first one to raise her hand. "Uhm...what is going on?"

Everyone rambled their own questions to the action that Lucy had just taken. Erza lifted a hand and all talking ceased. "Allow them to speak, everything will be answered."

Lucy locked eyes with Mirajane, "Mira...everyone, there's something I need to tell you and since you guys are like family to me I need to do it right." she took a deep breath and took courage from the gentle squeeze Natsu's hand gave her. "First thing that needs to be said is I'm in love."

"What?!"

Instantly everyone began to talk to one another. Elfman was the loudest, "That's manly! Who is it?"

"Yes do tell!"

"Yeah!"

"Darn, I wanted to date her!"

The talking continued and Lucy felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It was Natsu however that responded. "Hey!" He held their clasped hands up into the air and pointed at them with his free hand. "Look! Are you guys really all that stupid?"

"Stupid?" Elfman roared, "I'm manly, not stupid!"

Natsu raised an unbelieving eyebrow, "Really? Then what do you think this means?" He jabbed at his and Lucy's hands again and this time Levy was the one to gasp.

"No...seriously?" Her hazel eyes shot over to Lucy. "You and Natsu?!"

Lucy gave her a toothy grin, "For a while now."

"And you never told me?" Levy asked incredulously, the hurt evident in her voice.

"We decided to keep it a secret, it wasn't like she wanted to hide it from you." Natsu said as he gazed at Levy, "It was hardest for her to keep it from you."

"I'm so sorry Levy." Lucy whispered.

Levy studied them for a minute as if she was trying to decide to stay angry or to be excited for them. The latter won and she squealed like a little girl and threw her arms around both of their necks, nearly causing them to tumble to the floor. "I forgive both of you!"

"What did _I_ do?" Natsu questioned confusedly. "I didn't do anything to warrant your forgiveness."

Levy ignored him and took Lucy's hands since Natsu had let go of it to not fall over. Gazing deeply into Lucy's brown eyes she spoke, "I am so happy for you Lu! Even though you never told me I knew you had feelings for him. Everyone was just waiting for it to happen."

The guild was in an uproar and Lucy hadn't noticed it until Levy had said that. Now as she went from one person to the next she saw the looks of confirmation on their faces. Mirajane being one of the most prominent ones.

Stepping towards them the white haired girl smiled sweetly at them, "I believe I told you our Natsu had feelings for you."

Lucy sweat dropped at the memory that happened several years ago when Mira told her that her and Natsu would make a good couple, "You were just saying that to make conversation. You even said Gray had feelings for me and that wasn't true either."

Mirajane shrugged her petite shoulders her head tilting to the side as her eyes closed happily, "I knew this would happen regardless. I'm happy for you Lucy, and for you Natsu."

Natsu now was the one to clear his throat uncomfortably. "Thanks Mira."

A loud bang filled the hall and everyone fell silent for the third time. Erza Scarlet was glaring daggers at them, "Silence! That is not all the news that they have for us. Listen up!"

"Yes!" Everyone chanted, almost coming to attention.

Erza once again handed the attention over to the couple. This time Natsu leaned into Lucy and whispered in her ear, "I can tell them this part."

Tilting her head up to see his reaction Lucy hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you told them about us basically so I can take this."

"There's more damn news?" A gruff voice barked from the tables. All eyes scanned the area and landed on the black haired dragonslayer who currently had a rod of iron in his mouth that he was chewing casually on. "Its insane to think the fire eater could nab a girl like Lucy, let alone get her to agree to be his girlfriend, must be something wrong with her brain."

"Gajeel!"

Lucy placed a hand on Levy's shoulder, "It's okay Levy, we know he doesn't do things like this to be mean, it's just how he is."

The avid reader lowered her eyes, "I'm really sorry Lu, I didn't think he'd react like this."

"Hey you have something to say to me you better say it to my face!"

Rubbing her forehead Lucy watched as Natsu stomped over to Gajeel. "Gajeel isn't the only one that reacts to things."

Levy giggled as she watched the two dragonslayers flex their muscles as they glared at one another, "They do have a strange friendship."

"If you can call it that."

"What did you say?!" Natsu snarled menacingly.

Gajeel smirked, his eyebrows rising in mockery, "Hard of hearing are you?"

Natsu's hand shot out faster than the eye could see, he gripped tightly onto Gajeel's shirt, yanking him forward, "No, I just wanted you to repeat it so I could smash your face in. You have _no_ right to say what you did about Lucy. None!"

"For her to care about you would take some serious malfunction." Gajeel retorted not a bit phased by Natsu's look or words. "You're ugly and breathe fire, who would want to risk getting their hair burned off?"

Lucy could sense what was about to happen next and that wasn't what she wanted. Maneuvering around Levy she rushed to Natsu and hugged him from behind, successfully stopping his fist before it collided with the Iron dragonslayer's face.

"Natsu please, it's okay. He's just saying these things to get a reaction out of you and you're giving it to him."

With a look of pure disgust Natsu released Gajeel, "You aren't even worth it."

Gajeel eyed Lucy's hands that were clasped together on Natsu's stomach. Leaning over so he could see her better he asked, "So you and the fire brain, huh?"

Hoping this would end the fighting Lucy quickly nodded her head, "Its far more than like now too. I love him."

"And I love her." Natsu added instantly. "Because I love her, I'm going to move in with her."

"What?!" Now other voices chorused in shock.

Cana clapped her hands and held up her mug of beer, "Cheers to that! I'm happy for you guys."

The rest of the guild quickly added their acceptance to the new couple as well. Bisca and Alzack stepped forward, silly grins on their faces. "We're glad we won't be the only official couple. We hoped the two of you would end up together."

Asuka ran over, her cowgirl hat bouncing on her head with each step, "Natsu!"

Natsu crouched down and poked the little girl's nose, "Hey Asuka!"

"Happy has been missing you a lot." Asuka declared, her lavender eyes glistening as she told the secret she had been keeping.

"Ah, I've missed him a lot too. Where is he?" Natsu asked as his head turned in all directions in search of his blue friend.

"He hasn't come to the Guild yet, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Natsu returned to gazing at Asuka, "Hey Alzack?"

"Hmm?" The noise came from deep within the older man's throat. Taking that as his sign to continue Natsu licked his dry lips. "I'm going to need a lot of advice from you."

That surprised Alzack, "Sure, but what for?"

Bisca also had a look of surprise on her face, "Yeah, what's going on? You've never asked for Alzack's help before."

Standing, Natsu faced Alzack, "Because he knows what it's like."

"Huh? You aren't making sense Natsu." Alzack replied, confusion reflecting in his black eyes.

Exchanging a look with Lucy, who motioned for him to go on, Natsu took a deep breath and faced the married couple again. "He knows what it's like to be a dad."

"Of course he does he-" Bisca trailed off, her eyes slowly growing in size. "Wait..." she pointed at Natsu and then at Lucy, each in turn, "... you two...?"

The Guild was so quiet that everyone could hear their own breathing. All eyes were glued on Lucy, making her wish she was invisible again. '_This is so hard...all the staring...'_ She felt her fight or flight response begin to kick in and all she wanted to do was run. Run far away from the guild so no one would stare at her anymore.

Just then a small layer of ice covered the floor and everyone but Lucy and Natsu began to slip. Gray had his hands on the floor, his eyes darkening by the second. "I know what's going through all your heads and you better knock it off. Lucy and Natsu are apart of our family, and they just so happen to be bringing in the next generation of that family. I don't want to hear any negative talk about the circumstances."

"Excellently said Gray." Erza had her arms folded across her chest, her own deadly look showing. "If anyone has something to get off their chests I suggest you do it now so we can give you the swift punishment you deserve. And if the words are bad enough...expulsion from the Guild."

"You aren't the master." Someone's voice shot out from somewhere within the guild. Not knowing how said the words Erza spoke to everyone.

"I may not be the Master but I am an S-class wizard and my opinions are taken very highly. We've been through cases like this before when someone has done wrong to Lucy and this will be no different. Think carefully before you speak."

Groans and muttering was filling the hall and just then a figure stepped forward. He was small and balding but he still held a commanding presence. All talking fell away as everyone turned to look at the new arrival. "Erza is exactly right." The voice was strong and demanding. "No one here will say a negative thing about my two children. They have grown to love one another and I am pleased they have decided to create life."

During the entire exchange Natsu had made his way back to Lucy's side and the two were now holding hands. The guild master looked at the couple and gave them a bright smile. "You two will have to promise me that you will stay in the guild so I may have the privilege of seeing your child grow."

"Sure things Gramps, there's nowhere else we'd rather be than right here." Natsu stated as he squeezed Lucy's hand. "Thanks for accepting us."

"No, thank you my boy. You have made this old many _very _happy. You as well Lucy."

Tears sprung into her eyes and she stomped her foot angrily. Makarov Dreyar stepped to the girl he had come to love as his own. As she covered her eyes and sat on the bench that was beside her, the tears continued to fall. The guild master patted her knee affectionately, "Do not think one second more about some of the members reactions. Those that have known and grown with you are not among them. Open your eyes Lucy."

Obeying, the celestial spirit summoners eyes opened. All those that were close to her were gathered around her. Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Bisca and Alzack, even Gajeel. And of course Erza and Gray were there. Not to mention the always constant company, Natsu. More would have been there as well but the probably were on jobs.

"We all love you Lu." Levy spoke first. "Doesn't matter to us that you are having a baby. In fact, I'm really excited! I get to give you a baby shower, okay?!"

"And I want to help." Mira added, "I love planning parties."

A soft voice spoke from the back of the group, "And I want to make you a baby blanket."

Lucy tried to see around the group of people that had gathered around her to see who had spoken. Mirajane reached behind her and yanked the girl over. Her younger sister Lisanna had been the one to talk. With an embarrassed look the white haired girl poked her fingers together, "If that's okay."

"Duh!" Natsu yelled, "That'd be awesome Lisanna! Thanks."

The girl ducked her head sheepishly and looked at Natsu through her eyelashes, "Thanks Natsu."

For some reason the look ticked Lucy off. Lisanna probably meant no harm by it but for some reason Lucy had a sinking feeling. Reaching up she took a hold of Natsu's hand, lacing her fingers with his. Natsu was hers, and hers alone. Lisanna had tons of time before to get him but she hadn't made a single move and now he belonged to Lucy. '_You snooze you lose. He's my boyfriend and I'm not going to give him up.'_

Skin was pressed against her cheek and her brown eyes widened. "Wha?"

"You have a serious look on your face, everything okay?" Natsu asked worriedly. "In fact it kinda looked like you wanted to hit Lis-"

"-Ah, let's go to my place!" Lucy shot to her feet not wanting Natsu to finish his thought out loud. She knew what he had meant to say and this was not the place or time for that talk. Especially since everyone was looking at them intently and listening to their every word.

Natsu blinked in confusion at her abrupt declaration. "Sure?"

Dragging him by the hand towards the doors she waved at the others, "Thanks so much you guys! I love you all and will talk to you guys soon about details and stuff."

Gajeel hummed, "Don't you think it's funny that Natsu isn't fighting against her?"

"He's in love." Levy sighed dreamily, "I want to be in love."

"Don't expect anything from me." the dragonslayer mumbled gruffly, "Cause you won't get it."

The girl folded her arms and turned her head away in spite, "Who's to say I was meaning _you_, I could have been talking about anyone else."

"Sure shrimp."

Erza and Gray watched as the rest of their team left in quite a hurry. Sighing the ice user turned to the red head. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Lucy's strong, she'll pull through this just fine."

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

"So confident."

"Gray!"

"Shit, gotta go!" Gray zoomed out of the guildhall before the blue haired girl could see him. The water user stepped over to Erza.

"I know I heard my loves voice."

"Yep, he just left. I know he'd love a visit from you though."

Juvia's face brightened, "You think so?"

Erza nodded her head, "I know so. Why don't you go find him."

"I will, thank you!"

The water mage quickly scampered out of the guild in search of her beloved. Now Erza spun to face the guild members that were still present. "If I catch word of anyone saying anything bad about Lucy my threat is crystal clear. I will not have her being looked down upon, especially by her family."

No one said anything and the requip mage allowed their silence to be their answer. Heading to the bar she smiled at the girl that was working, "I'd like some apple beer please."

"S-sure, right away."

Leaning her elbow against the bar the S-class wizard thought about the reaction the guild had taken upon finding out the news. It was a bit heart breaking that some of the members were less than enthusiastic but it was understandable to a certain degree. It had taken her a bit to accept it as well.

"Natsu? Where's Natsu!"

Glancing over her shoulder Erza saw who the voice was coming from. Happy was flying eagerly around this way and that in search of his friend. "Happy."

The blue cat froze in the air, his eyes going to Erza. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, come here and I'll tell you everything."

Meanwhile back in Lucy's apartment Natsu sat on the edge of her bed. The air between them was strained and he wasn't sure why. "Lucy..."

The girl's head snapped up from where it was bent over nearly touching the paper she had been writing on. Dropping the pen she pivoted in her seat so the two could see one another. Natsu anxiously rubbed at the back of his neck, "You're taking it pretty hard huh? Believe in what gramps said and ignore all the others that had anything negative to say about you."

"I'm all right Natsu, really. I mean all that matters is that you haven't left me. If the others did it'd be hard but I'd manage. But if you left..." brown eyes went sullen at the mere thought of him leaving her, "... I know I'd fall apart."

The bed creaked as the boy left it's surface. Placing a gentle hand on top of Lucy's head he smirked, his old self shining through, "We're a team, and as a team we always stick together, no matter what."

Lucy encased his wrist with her hand, moving his hand from her head so she could press her cheek against it. Her eyes closed as she bathed in his bright aura, "I am so grateful to you."

"Natsuuuu!"

The couple jumped and both looked at the window that had been forced open and a blue cat was perched on it's sill. Natsu gave him a small wave, "Heya Happy."

"You two are going to have a baby!" the cat hollered, his blue face contorted with emotion. "Why was I the last to know? I thought we were best friends."

"We are!" Natsu said quickly, moving over to his friend. "I thought you were going to be at the Guild with everyone else so when you weren't there and things got heated...I just wanted to get Lucy home right away."

Happy sniffled, his eyes going to the girl who was still sitting at her desk. "I think it's going to be fun to have a little Natsu around."

Those words made Lucy relax even more. She had been nervous about Happy's reaction so it was nice to see that he was more than fine with it. "What if it's a girl Happy?"

"Then I'll be able to take her places."

"Thank you."

"I got your back Lucy, even though you are really going to get fat now. I won't be able to carry you in the air anymore."

Lucy's vein throbbed, "Watch it cat."

Natsu laughed, "Man, it's great to have something normal happen again! Thanks buddy." He high-fived Happy, both wearing a similar grin.

Lucy watched the two and before long she was grinning along with them. If things could remain like this she'd be okay. As long as she had these two in her life everything would be good. Little did she know what the future held for them.

"Ah! Happy I got somethin' for ya!"

"Yeah? What?!"

Natsu grinned widely as he hurried over to the corner where the jar was placed. Picking it up he motioned for Happy to come over. "It's right here, c'mon."

"Is it a fish?"

"Come and see silly."

Happy flew off the sill and went over to where Natsu was standing. The jar was held behind his back and he bounced on the balls of his feet. Happy's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "What did you get me Natsu?"

Closing his eyes Natsu brought the jar around so Happy could see it, "Here's your gift Happy!"

Blinking slowly the cat let his wings vanish so he was just standing on the ground, looking up at the jar that held the lizard. "A lizard...why couldn't you just get me a big juicy fish?"

"Wha? No way! This is _way_ better than any stinking fish!" the fire breather complained. "Look he's awesome!"

"I want a fish."

"Well you don't get one! I got you this."

"Told you he wouldn't like it." Lucy spoke from her chair. Natsu's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "So aren't helping Luce."

Holding her hands up in apology she spoke, "Sorry, sorry, just pointing out the fact that I told you not to bring that back for him but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Wow...never thought I'd say this but you should have listened to Lucy." Happy said dejectedly as he looked at the lizard with contempt.

Natsu held the jar out to his friend, "I caught this for you so you have to take care of it! You get to name him so pick one."

"Ugly."

"That's not a name!"

"Yes it is. His name shall forever be ugly."

"A real name Happy." Natsu said through clenched teeth.

Lucy could sense the tension building in the room, "I'd pick a better name Happy." she advised, not wanting to see Natsu snap. He was already on edge with how some of the guild reacted to her being pregnant, this wasn't going to help.

Happy grumbled about the lizard being scaly and gross but relented. "How about..." his eyes zeroed in on the creature and he patted his chin with his paw, "... Vaca."

"Vaca?"

"Yeah cause you got him while on vacation. What you have a problem with that name now?"

Natsu held the jar up so he could look at the lizard, "Vaca...I think it's a good name!"

Lucy leaned back against the wood chair as she watched the two mend their relationship. At least when they fought they always made sure to make up again. '_I hope Natsu and I can be like that as well. I hate getting in fights with him and luckily so far we haven't had a big fight yet. I don't want it to happen so I'm going to try to keep things calm between us.'_

Realizing they had talked to her the celestial wizard straightened, sticking her tongue out goofily, "Sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts."

"Uh-oh Natsu... you better watch out because Lucy's stupidness might rub off on the baby."

Natsu snatched Lucy's wrist before she could deliver the hit she had coming the cat's way. "I dare you to say that again cat!"

* * *

><p>The following morning Natsu woke up before Lucy did. That was abnormal for her since most of the time she was up before he was. Deciding to let her sleep he carefully got out of the bed, making sure he didn't stir the bed too much. Once his feet were planted on the floor he stretched his arms above his head, bones cracking as he stretched the muscles.<p>

Being with Lucy was great but they needed a bigger bed, and soon. She was going to get only bigger from now on and the bed she had now just barely fit the two of them. To add a growing baby was going to make things pretty tight.

'_I should probably go looking at some to see how much they'll be. With the trip we took I'm not sure how much is left. Probably should look at the job board too...'_

"Natsu?" a tiny, groggy voice asked.

Natsu turned towards Happy who was on a pillow Lucy had set on the desk for him. "Yeah?"

"Why you up? It's the weekend."

"I need to check on some things. Tell Lucy I'll be back soon."

Yawning he nodded, "... 'kay, make it quick. You know how she gets when you aren't around. I don't want to deal with blubbery Lucy."

The Salamander pulled some clothes out of his suitcase he hadn't even bothered to take home. "Right, sleep good."

"Thanks."

Shuffling into the bathroom Natsu carefully shut the door so it wouldn't make any noise. In there he changed into his normal attire and used heat from his fingers to stick some of his bangs up. Satisfied with his look he brushed his teeth and folded his pajamas.

Leaving the bathroom he was extremely careful to not make a sound. Once his pajamas were left on his suitcase he gave a final look at Lucy. Her mouth was open and some drool was trickling down the corner of her it. Blonde hair was scattered around her face, some of it covering her left eye. An arm was above her head while the other was placed over her stomach. Beautiful, everything about her was beautiful.

Bending over once he got to the bed he brushed the hair that was over her forehead away before placing a gentle kiss to the skin. '_I love you.' _he thought before pulling up and watching her chest rise and fall a few times. When Lucy turned her head more into the pillow and mumbled something incoherent Natsu smiled down lovingly at her. Something flying past the window caught his attention and he stepped around the bed so he could peer outside. '_Huh...strange.' _

Shrugging off the weird feeling that came to him he retrieved his sandals from the edge of the bed and tiptoed out to the main hall, closing Lucy's apartment door quietly. Plopping himself down on the ground he slid his shoes on and that's when he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. Something was definitely out there...

His charcoal eyes moved from the left to the right as he scanned the area. This was Magnolia nothing bad was supposed to happen here. Ha! At least that's what Natsu wanted to believe but he knew better. Someone, or something was watching him. Lucy...would she be alright if he left? The door opened and Natsu immediately got to his feet, fire covering his entire right fist.

"Easy." The frantic voice whispered, "I'm not going to attack you or anything. Geez Natsu."

Natsu's fire immediately left, only smoke remaining behind. "Loke I'm glad it's only you."

Leo stepped out into the hall, leaving the door open only a crack, "I felt it too."

"Wait, are you using Lucy's powers to be here? You..."

"No," Leo interrupted, "I used my own to get here. Lucy's powers are being redirected to the baby in order to help it grow. Which is another reason why I came." The king of the Zodiac pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, his eyes locked on Natsu, "Lucy isn't going to be very strong, so the jobs you take her on make sure they are ones that won't force her to use very much of her magic. Believe it or not but that baby that is growing inside of her is requiring more magic than normal. When Mrs. Layla was pregnant with Lucy her magic wasn't being taken in at the rate Lucy's baby is."

Natsu wasn't quite sure what that meant... "Uh...what?"

Leo facepalmed, "I forget you're a dimwit. For some reason your baby is requring more magic than the normal fetus does. I can only assume it's because of the powers you have."

"My powers?"

"Yes," Leo nodded solemnly, "your dragon slaying magic is very powerful, everyone knows that. So it's little surprise your child is requiring more than normal to grow."

Natsu sweat dropped, "So...what do you want me to do about it? I don't want Lucy being in any sort of danger."

"She'll be perfectly fine, luckily her powers are strong for a celestial wizard so she'll be able to handle it. Now if she was Karin, my old master, there's no way her magic would have held out. But Lucy is special and has been since the day she was born. She'll be fine Natsu, I'm just trying to give you a heads up."

"Thanks Loke, I'll try to remember all this." Natsu mentally made a note in his brain. Hopefully that would help him remember...hopefully being the key word.

"About the presence we felt, feel free to do what you need to do. I'll watch over Lucy while you're away. I don't think it's anything serious but it's better to be safe than sorry." Leo added, his hand already beginning to press the door open more.

Natsu popped his knuckles, "Thanks, I won't be out long just want to check on a few things."

Leo smiled knowingly, "Like I said, take your time. You have a lot to plan for."

"Right, thanks Loke."

"No problem, just don't get into any trouble while you're out."

Natsu raised his hand as he walked down the hall, "Got ya'!"

The door shut quietly and Natsu glanced over his shoulder to make sure Leo was back inside the apartment. '_More power...? Weird. I need to talk to Gramps or Gildarts about this. I've never even thought a kid from me could be so...troublesome?' _With a shrug Natsu let all those worries slide off his back. There were other things he needed to focus his attention on right now. First of which going to the Guild to look at the job board. Then he would go to a mattress store to check prices on new beds.

With his game plan ready Natsu hurried down the steps and rushed towards the Guild. Upon arriving there he was surprised to see not many people inside. It wasn't _that_ early...huh.

Trudging up to the job board he began to read the papers. In need of help finding cat...no, too cheap. Protecting wife as she traveled to another town...now that one looked like an interesting one! Natsu just about took it off the board but jumped when a voice spoke behind him. Whipping around he came face to face with Lisanna.

Her blue eyes were sparkling playfully, "Hiya!"

"Hey Lisanna." He answered happily, "You're up early."

"Not really, I guess the other members stayed up too late or something." she commented as she looked around the nearly empty guild hall. "I don't know why."

"Probably because of the news." Natsu muttered darkly, hating to remember some of the looks the guild had shot at Lucy. His Lucy.

Lisanna's eyes fell to the floor and she nervously moved her foot back and forth, "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" His back was facing her now as he looked over the job board some more.

"Can I talk with you?"

"You know you always can." Tracing one of the pages he froze at her next words.

"Alone?"

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Questions? I'd love to hear 'em!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 - Revelations

Author's Note: It is Sunday! So that brings us this new update. We were sooo close to 50 reviews and I really wanted 'em...even thought about waiting to post this chapter until I got them. But then I thought that'd be rude to do for those of you that have reviewed so graciously. So it's here! Sorry for any typos and all that jazz. If we can try to get close to 60 reviews for this chapter that would be fabulous! Thanks again for all the support. I felt like this chapter was kinda boring...sorry, but some vital stuff happened. Read, review and like! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 6 Revelations -x-x-x<p>

_Recap_

"_Can I talk with you?" _

"_You know you always can." Tracing one of the pages he froze at her next words._

"_Alone?" _

Natsu's hand that was outstretched twitched just slightly. "Sure." His voice was hesitant - unsure. '_What does she want to talk about that she can't do it here when there's only like three other people? What's going on?' _

Lisanna took a gentle hold of us upper arm, "Let's go to the playhouse."

The playhouse...he hadn't been there in a while. He wondered if it was still standing since they'd had a lot of storms lately. With a tug to his arm he allowed her to pull him away from it and towards the doors. Her face was filled with happiness as she practically dragged him towards his house. "It's been a long time since we've been here together. It makes me happy."

She came to a stop when the playhouse she had created for them when they were younger was before them. "It's still standing." she breathed.

Natsu gazed at the structure that was still there, "Yeah, no matter what happens it always seems to stand."

"Like our friendship." Lisanna mumbled softly, her blue eyes meeting his.

A weird feeling came over Natsu and he quickly put some distance between them. Something was off...and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what.

"I'll always be your friend." He replied lamely.

Lisanna let her arm fall limply at her side, her face losing the happiness that was on it seconds ago. "Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

Her hands knotted together as she looked at anywhere but him. It was so unlike her that it made him more nervous.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer than needed.

Lisanna shuffled her feet, "About Lucy..."

Natsu's shoulders tensed, "Yeah?"

"Do you..." the blue eyed girl shook her head as if clearing it, "... No, there's something I need to say to get off my chest. And if I don't say it I'll regret it the rest of my life."

"Then say it." The dragon slayer said, his facing looking up at the sky. What could she want to say?

"Remember how we used to play house?"

That was it. Natsu moved uncomfortably, "Yeah?"

Lisanna smiled at the fond memories. "I meant it when I said I wanted to be your real wife someday." The air around them became sizzled, "I'm in love with you Natsu, and have been since we were kids." She waited a few minutes for him to say something but when it became clear he wasn't going to do more than stare out into space she cleared her throat.

"Natsu?"

Hearing his name seemed to do the trick and he laced his fingers together and rested them at the back of his head. Turning to her she saw the look of pain on his face and her heart dropped.

Natsu glanced up at the sky and then back at his friend. "Lisanna...I don't know what to say."

"Wait...you don't have to say anything." Her blue eyes clouded with emotion and she spun so her back was facing him. "I just had to say it."

"... No, I have to say something. I can't just leave things like this." the seriousness in his tone was difficult for even him to do. He hated being like this, he'd much rather be happy but a situation like this called for him to be serious. "Back then...things were different, _I _was different. Now since Lucy has come into my life, well...she's taken over it."

Natsu watched as the girl in front of him hugged herself. His heart hurt for her, but not because he was in love with her, but because she was his friend, and vital part of his childhood. There was almost no way to say this without hurting her and that was the hardest part for him.

"Lisanna...I love Lucy with everything I have. I'm having a baby with her. I'm so sorry..."

When she turned and faced him she managed to have a smile on her face, small, but still there. "I know, I won't lie and say I didn't hope you'd tell me you love me too, but I just wanted to say I'm happy for you. I just want to make sure you know you have other options, other choices."

Natsu took Lisanna's left hand, "Thank you but...I don't need other options. I'm very content with being with Lucy. One day I'm going to marry her."

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes but she bobbed her head, "T-that's wonderful! I-I know you'll be so happy with her."

"Lisanna-"

"-N-no it's okay!" she wiped at the corner of her eyes, "I'm happy for you Natsu, I really am. And Lucy is a great girl and I couldn't be happier with your choice in her. If I was to lose out to anyone I'm glad it was to her. I can see in her eyes that she really cares for you and has since I returned from Edolas."

Natsu squeezed Lisanna's hand, "I..."

"Don't say anymore, just remember how you were when me and the egg got attacked?"

He raised his eyebrow as he thought back to what she was talking about. His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers, "I remember!"

Lisanna giggled, "And do you remember what you said before you started fighting?"

"_I can help!" the young girl in a the pink dress declared as she got ready to set the egg down on the ground. _

"_No!" _

"_But Natsu!" _

"_I'm the dad! The dad is supposed to protect the family!" _

His mouth opened into an 'o' shape when it dawned on him what memory it was. Lisanna kissed his hand, "Don't forget that promise you made to me after that fight. You said you'd always protect your family, I expect you to do that for Lucy and your baby."

Natsu brought her in for a hug, "I promise."

Lisanna closed her eyes and held him tight. "I'm still going to make Lucy that baby blanket. I don't want her to think I hate her because she won you."

"Hey." Natsu moved his arms so she'd look up at him. When she did he went on, "This doesn't change the fact that you're Happy's mother. So don't think your role has diminished now. And I know there's a guy out there that will treat you right and you'll become a real mom one day."

The girl in his arms smiled widely, her blue eyes filling with tears again, "Thanks Natsu, that means a lot to me coming from you."

He squeezed her and then let her go, "Friends?"

"Yeah, I would be so depressed if we weren't friends anymore. You can come to me with anything, okay? When you need to get Lucy a gift I'm here for you."

"That's great!" Natsu proclaimed loudly, his cheesy grin in place. Lisanna released him and stepped back, her hands clasping in front of her. They both stared at one another for a few moments before she pressed some hair behind her ear.

"Well, I better head back to the guild. I'll check out the board for you and grab the jobs I think will suit you and Happy best." she offered.

Natsu saw the tears building up behind her eyes, she was trying hard not to let her emotions run wild. He reached out towards her again but stopped when she backed away. Her eyes were warning him not to say anything, almost pleading with him. So he didn't. He simply let her turn around and leave.

'_Dammit...what have I done to her?' _

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned as she rolled over in bed. Leo was sitting on the floor with one of her books propped up in his hands. His eyes flashed over to her and then went slowly back to the page he had been reading once she settled down.<p>

She might be having a nightmare, he wasn't sure, but he did notice how she slept uneasily once Natsu left her side. Furrowing his eyebrows he glanced at the window. That presence again...it was making him uneasy.

Lucy moved again, this time her face was turned towards him. She opened a single eye and blinked at Leo. "Leo...why...what?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Feeling okay?" Leo asked, the book shutting over his thumb.

The girl groaned as she pulled the pink comforter over her head. "Like I'm on a boat that keeps swaying."

"You don't get motion sickness."

"Now I do." Came her muffled voice from underneath the blanket.

Leo got up and placed his hand where her head was, "What can I do to help?"

"Bring me a bowl..."

"Right." The celestial spirit made his way over to the kitchen and he began to search for a big enough bowl that could handle the act of throwing up if she got that bad. Opening the third cabinet he found a red mixing bowl that would do the trick.

Placing it under his right arm he began to make his way back to Lucy. "Shouldn't you get an appointment with the doctor to figure out how far along you really are?"

Leo stopped in the doorway when he saw Lucy was sitting up, her blonde hair a rats nest. She seemed a little lost and the color had left her face. Hearing his question she looked over at him.

"Where is Natsu?"

Happy was still sleeping in the same position, not at all bothered by the two talking. Leo walked to her and placed the bowl beside her before sitting on the edge of the bed. "He went out to check on jobs. He should be back soon."

"Oh...well that's a good thing for him to do..."

Leo could sense the undertone of her feelings. "What is it beautiful?"

"I..." she wrung her hands, "... I won't be able to go with him on jobs...and that worries me."

"Why? You know he's more than capable of finishing a job on his own."

Lucy jabbed her hands into the comforter, "That isn't what has me worried."

Leo patted her leg, "Then what?"

The blonde covered her eyes, "This is so petty of me!"

"Just say it, better to talk to me than have this come out at the guild. Whatever _this _is." The king of the Zodiac stated, his eyes locking with hers when he used his fingers to tilt her head up.

Lucy bit her lower lip, her eyes looking to the right so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes, "Will he team up with Lisanna because I can't go? And what will happen if he does do that?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes!" The answer came immediately, "I've trusted him the moment I followed him to the Guild. Really...the moment I met him."

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about. Natsu loves you, there's no way he'd do anything to jeopardize that." Leo stated confidently. He rubbed her knee some more, "Trust in him Lucy. Don't let Lisanna make you nervous."

Lucy gave him a small smile, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"I hope I did more than just try." He brushed hair away from her cheek, "C'mon Lucy..."

She bit her lower lip, "I'm going to trust him, I just worry about what she'll do."

"You can't control that, just trust that he'll push her away if she tries anything. Natsu is crazy about you and because of that I don't think he'd do anything to make things rough between you guys."

Lucy wanted desperately to believe that and as she brought her eyes to Leo's she found herself slowly doing just that. Trust, that's all this came down to. Did she trust Natsu enough to let him be alone with Lisanna? The answer was yes, plain and simple. The one she didn't fully trust yet and that was probably because she didn't know her well, was Lisanna.

Placing her hand on Leo's thigh she said, "Thank you Leo, you're a great friend and I wouldn't get through half the stuff I have without you."

He smiled fondly at her, "Now you rest up, if you want me to draw you a warm bath I will be more than willing to do so."

"Aren't you getting tired? You don't have to stay here for me."

"Lucy I used my own power to get here and I'll stay until Natsu returns. It's really no problem to stay."

Lucy was glad he was insisting on staying, truth was she got a little antsy when Natsu wasn't around. And lately she'd been feeling something weird going on and she was nervous to be alone. Nervous...or afraid?

"Bath?" Leo asked.

Lost in the thought Lucy jumped when his hand made contact with her hand, "Lucy?"

"H-huh? Yeah! One would be great but I can-"

"-No need, I'll get it ready." Leo kissed the crown of her head before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

A scratching sound came from the dresser and her eyes were drawn to it. The lizard inside of the jar was running back and forth, it's tiny claws making the sounds she was hearing with each turn it took. '_Weird...why is it doing that?' _Lucy thought as she watched it for a few more seconds before shrugging and turning her eyes out to the window. What was Natsu doing right now? Was he out on a job or was he doing something else? A fluttering feeling came from within her stomach and she touched it, her eyes widening. Was that...?

The feeling came again and she gasped, her other hand flying to her mouth. It was! This had to be the first time she felt the baby. It _had _to be. There was another way to find out for sure if she was feeling it, she'd have to make a trip to the bookstore, and today.

* * *

><p>Gajeel grumbled the entire way to the fire breathers house. If it hadn't been for Levy's insistence he wouldn't even be bothering to do this in the first place. It wasn't like he was overly concerned about blondies safety.<p>

With his pal Panther Lily by his side they came to Natsu's house only to find him staring blanking into space. Exchanging puzzled looks the two approached the fire eater.

"Yo, what's going on with you?"

Panther Lily shrugged when Gajeel looked his way when Natsu didn't say anything. Stomping around the figure, the iron eater stopped within inches of Natsu's face. "I'm talkin' to you!"

That got him a sluggish response. "What do you want?"

"What in the hell happened to you? You're acting like your cat died or something."

Natsu, who was not at all in the frame of mind to put up with Gajeel, deadpanned, "It's none of your business."

"What was that punk?!"

"Hard of hearing iron mouth?" Natsu sneered, his eyes finally focusing on the black haired man in front of him.

Gajeel pulled his arm back, ready to punch the pinkette, "I have a right mind to knock you a new one. Here I came to tell you about dragon hunters and this is what I get?!"

Natsu's charcoal eyes widened, "Dragon hunters?"

"Yeah."

"What do they do?" Natsu asked, his hands clenching.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "What their name says. The guilds that have dragon slayers are being attacked. This group of hunters...they want us for something."

"...Lucy?" Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah...my guess is she'd be targeted as well." Gajeel answered slowly. "Now that she's having your baby." The iron dragon slayer reached out and steadied Natsu, who had suddenly began to wobble slightly. "Easy fire brain."

"What else can go wrong? This morning has turned out to be the worst one of my life." Natsu grumbled, the color completely draining from his face.

Gajeel awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Look...I'm sure everything will be fine." The words were hollow to his own ears, "Damn I'm not good at the whole encouragement thing. But there's no way you'd let someone come to the Guild and threaten it, nor let them take your girl and kid, right?!"

The dragon slayer in front of the black haired man stood there, the color still withdrawn from his face. Gajeel decided the wimpy looked didn't look good on him. His large hand clenched into a fist and he threw his weight into the punch. It connected right with Natsu's right cheek, sending him sailing into the air. "Snap out of it Salamander!"

Natsu took a little longer to get up than usual. To lend a 'helping' hand Gajeel marched to him and grabbed him by the vest, pulling him up forcefully. "You're going to do whatever it takes to protect her, right?! Don't you dare go getting weak on me!" He shook Natsu a couple of time. "Wake up!"

The shaking seemed to do the trick and the fire user blinked and then shook his head, "You're right, there's only one thing I can do and that's to protect her. I just wish things weren't getting so complicated."

"That's life, it happens."

"Right..." Natsu ran a hand through his hair, his eyes on the ground. "Not only do I have to get stronger to protect my family but...I have to face Lucy."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked not at all being able to keep up with the conversation.

"You know how Lucy get's scary sometimes?"

"Y-yeah?"

Natsu pressed his hand over his eyes, "She's going to turn into that Lucy when I get back to her."

Deciding he didn't want anything to do with 'scary Lucy', Gajeel took a step back, "Good luck with that fire eater. I don't envy you."

Lowering his hand slowly Natsu gave Gajeel a look of gratitude. "Thanks for telling me about the attacks on the other Guilds. You, me, Wendy, and Laxus need to get together and come up with a game plan so we're prepared for whatever comes."

"That sounds good to me." The other man answered gruffly, "And we'll have to bring Lucy into the loop as well. I'll leave that to you."

"Yeah...it'll go along well with the other stuff I need to tell her."

"Good luck."

Natsu raised a hand, "Thanks." He watched as the other dragon slayer left until he could no longer see him. Then looking at the palms of his hands he murmured, "She's going to kill me...or worst case...Lisanna."

"So you're looking to purchase a new bed?"

Natsu covered his mouth as his other arm was wrapped around his chest as he examined the bed that was in front of him. It seemed like one Lucy would like...the cost was a bit steep but it was one he knew she'd like so...

"Sir?"

His eyes were still on the bed as he thought of all the things that could be done on it. Happy would love jumping on it! Not just Happy...he'd love to jump on it too! This was going to be the best possible purchase ever! A goofy grin flashed on his face and he began to chuckle at the thought of him and Happy jumping on the bed together. It'd make Lucy sooo mad - but it'd be fun until that happened!

"Sir?" the sales woman placed her hand on his shoulder and shook it. "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this the one you'd like to purchase?"

Natsu began to enthusiastically nod his head up and down, "You bet! It's going to be great, can I put 10,000 jewel down on it now and pay the rest later?"

At seeing his smile the girl blushed, quickly brushing at her black hair, "I'm sure that will be fine, let's go over here to draw up the papers and sign them. After that you should be able to take it with you."

"Great!" Natsu followed after the girl, eager to get this little chore done. Maybe bringing home a new bed would help soften Lucy up for the rest of the stuff he had to tell her.

He leaned against the counter as the girl filled out the forms that were needed. She pushed the papers towards him, "Just sign these and then give us the address and we'll deliver the bed in a few hours."

Natsu took the pen, "A couple of hours? Nice! Thanks!" Quickly signing his name he didn't notice how the girl leaned over his shoulder to see what he wrote. A permanent blush was now on her cheeks. Finished with the pen he turned back to her and returned it. "So it'll be taken to the address I filled out?"

"Y-yes!"

"Fantastic! Thanks again!" Natsu then headed towards the door. Right as he set foot outside he remembered everything he had been trying to forget. "Damn...guess I better go to the Guild and see what jobs Lisanna pulled off the board for me."

Slouching shoulders the dragon slayer made his way to the Guild. When he got there it wasn't any surprise that more people were within it's structor. Lisanna was behind the bar with her sister Mirajane and she waved at him when he looked in her direction. "Natsu! I have a few jobs I pulled off the board for you!"

With head slightly down he made his way to the bar. In no time he was leaning his face against the wood. "This sucks...I don't want to tell her..."

"What was that Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she dried a glass.

"I..." he stopped himself when he realized Lisanna was beside her sister, a worried look also on her face, "... it's nothing. I'm just tired."

"You tired? That's not normal." Lisanna commented as she slid a few sheets of paper to him. "Maybe these will help you get more motivated to work again."

Natsu sat up and took each sheet in his hands. Reading them over he smiled, "Hey, these might just do the trick, thanks Lisanna."

Lisanna beamed and took all the sheets except for one, "Now you know you can't take them all but I'll hold onto these ones so when you're done with that one you can get the next one."

"Really?! Thanks a million!"

"Sure thing."

Feeling elated now the fire eater shot to his feet, "I'm going to head back to Lucy's place. I'll see you guys later."

The two sisters watched as the pink haired young man dashed out of the hall. When he was out of sight Mira looked at her youngest sister. "You know you aren't supposed to hold jobs for others."

Lisanna neatly organized the papers so they were all aligned, "I know that, I just don't want him to have to worry about these small things. I can handle this."

Mira smiled sadly at her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You do realize that now he's with Lucy. There-"

"-I know Mira, you don't have to worry about me and my feelings. As long as I get to see him smile and be happy that's enough for me."

"R-right...that's good Lisanna." Mira turned away and began to put glasses back on the shelves. Lisanna was grateful her sister had looked away when she did, because it would have been hard to hide the almost tears that escaped down her cheek.

Lucy was now up and moving around her apartment. The sickness she had felt earlier was gone, giving her time to begin organizing her things so that Natsu and Happy could move in with her sooner rather than later.

Happy was sitting on her desk, his tail swaying back and forth as he watched her. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" she asked as her attention was focused on pushing her dresser to the left more to hopefully make more room for a second one.

"Are you sure about us moving in with you? I mean...that's a whole lot of Natsu you have to put up with 24/7."

"Gah!" Lucy huffed when she managed to only move the dresser an inch. Her hands went to her hips and she glared at the object. Why does everything have to be so hard?

"Lucy?"

Spinning around she faced her blue friend, "I'm sure I want you two to move in. I miss Natsu when he isn't here and it'll just make things easier in the long run."

Happy patted his paws together, "How do you know it will make things easier? What if it only causes you two to fight more?"

"We hardly fight."

"But what if this is the last thing that breaks the camels back?" Happy insisted, "I'm not so sure moving in together is a good idea."

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why do you think that Happy? Do you not want us to move in together for some reason? Things aren't going to change _that_ much. All that will be different is you two will live here instead of at the house. You guys spend most of your free time here anyway."

Happy opened his mouth to reply but stopped when the jar beside him began to wiggle. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the lizard that seemed to want to climb right out of its home. "Why did Natsu get me this ugly thing? I really wanted a big fish."

Dropping her hand from her face Lucy moved to the desk. Placing her hands on her knees she leaned forward and stared at the lizard, "I don't know...it's been acting strange today. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring it home."

"No it was a stupid idea! I can't believe you gave it to Natsu! You're stupidity has rubbed off on him with all the kissing you do. Ah!" Happy yelled in surprise when his world got flipped upside down and he was suspended in the air.

Lucy's face came into his vision and he gulped at seeing the demonic gleam in her brown eyes. "Is there anything else you want to say Happy? Because I'm listening." The hold on his tail tightened and he sweat dropped, not wanting to further anger the girl.

"N-no, I'm sorry Lucy."

Leo stepped into the bedroom right at that moment, "What's going on?"

At seeing the large cat Happy cried out in panic, "Help me Loke! Lucy is gonna eat me!"

"Am not!"

Happy pointed his paw at her, "Now that she's having a baby she has to eat a ton more! I'm sure she thinks this blue kitty looks yummy!"

Leo chuckled as he stepped forward and placed his hand on top of the one Lucy was using to restrain Happy. "Probably wouldn't be good for the baby if you ingested something so vile."

"See!" Happy declared triumphantly, "Loke is on my side...hey!" it took a few seconds for what Leo said to register and Happy was not pleased. "That wasn't nice! I'm as sweet as they come!" His world fell as Lucy released him. Luckily the cat's reflexes were strong and his wings popped out to stop him before he hit the ground with a thump.

Lucy was looking at Leo, "I guess I went a little overboard..."

The front door swung open and a loud voice boomed, "I'm home!"

Her brown eyes widened and Leo laughed, "Go ahead, now that he's here I'll go back to the celestial world."

She hugged him tightly, her face burrowing in his chest, "Thank you Leo."

"Anything for you, sugar."

Lucy ignored his flirting and pulled back so she could smile up at him. He caressed her face and in a burst of light was gone.

"Natsuuuuu!" Happy shouted, flying out of her bedroom.

Lucy ran out after him and saw him hug Natsu's face. "Lucy was gonna eat me!"

Natsu's laughter filled the room as he slowly took Happy off his face and put him on the top of his head. "I don't think Lucy was going to eat you buddy. Right now she may eat more but I doubt she'd want to eat you."

"That's what I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen and of course he jumps to conclusions about _everything_."

His charcoal eyes flashed to her and she felt her heart begin to race. The look...something had happened. But what was it? Was it going to make her upset? Should she try to prepare herself for the worst?

Natsu looked up as Happy leaned down, the two friends looked at each other and then he asked, "Can you go out for a bit? I have some things I need to talk to Lucy about."

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah...kinda is."

Happy nodded, "Oh all right, just make sure not to make her cry Natsu. Once Lucy starts crying it never stops and I'm afraid she'll flood the apartment."

"Hey!" Lucy huffed.

Natsu watched as his friend zoomed out of the open window, leaving him alone with Lucy. "Loke...?"

"He left when you got back, said it was safe for him to leave or something. Why would he say that? Of course it'd be safe here in my apartment..."

Not taking his eyes off the open window Natsu went on like she hadn't spoken, "I'm glad he came when he did. Otherwise I wouldn't have learned the things I have."

Lucy now was confused and it showed on her face. "What's going on Natsu?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I have a couple of things to tell you. But..." pausing he rubbed at his temples, "... I don't want to tell you! I can imagine the face you'll make and I don't want to see it."

Stepping over to him she touched his jaw, "If you feel like you need to tell me then do. Its worse to leave me to my thoughts of what it could be."

Charcoal eyes opened to lock with brown. Sighing he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "We'll be okay even if I do tell you, right?"

"Together we can do anything." Lucy gently reminded him.

With that as reassurance the dragon slayer licked his lips. "Lisanna told me she's in love with me."

Lucy's eyes widened and her body stiffened. Everything around her seemed to start spinning. "W-what?"

Assuming she just hadn't heard him Natsu repeated, "Lisanna told me that she's in love with me."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh...how will Lucy react? What will she say? What will she do? Let me know what you're thoughts are! Thanks again for being so great with following and favoriting this story.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 - Angst and Love

Author's Note: This chapter is full of NaLu fluff! I hope everyone will be okay with that. And sorry about not posting yesterday, but I decided to change my updating days to every Monday! Look forward to those days, and if I forget to update please feel free to nag me until I do. As you can see today is not Monday, but Tuesday. Forgive my tardiness on this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 7 Angst and Love -x-x-x<p>

_Recap: _

"_Lisanna told me that she's in love with me." _

Lucy placed a hand on her forehead as the words swirled around in her brain. This was like her nightmare coming to assault her in waking life. She stumbled on her way to the couch but a hand steadied her. Natsu's hand.

"Luce..."

She held her hand up to stop him from speaking. For once he seemed to listen to her and didn't say anything else. Instead he sat down beside her, his face filled with worry. Lucy leaned her elbow against the chair arm and buried her face in the nook of it. This was the last thing she wanted to hear, especially after having her talk with Leo earlier.

In her head she knew that she needed to trust Natsu, and she did, but just hearing him say that Lisanna had confessed to him...it made her sick inside. What would she do about this? Was there a right way to deal with it?

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice filled her ears and when she felt his hand brush through her hair she relaxed a little. "Can I finish telling you?"

"Lisanna loves you?"

Natsu's hand stopped moving through her hair, "Yes. But-"

"-And she tell you how long she's been in love with you?" Lucy interrupted, not letting Natsu finish his sentence.

The couch sunk a bit as her boyfriend adjusted his weight. Lifting his foot off the ground so he could tap it against the coffee table Natsu spoke, "She did." Her hand waved for him to go on and he awkwardly obliged, "Since we were little. We used to play house and she fell for me then I guess."

"I can't believe this." Lucy muttered, her face still in the crook of her elbow. "I get pregnant and Lisanna declares her love for you. Why didn't she do this before we started dating? She had _plenty_ of time to do it. But _nooo_ she waits until _this_ moment to say anything. Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

Natsu, not sure if he'd get a chance to finish speaking, slowly replied after thinking a moment about it. "Now that you mention it...it is a bit weird."

Images began to swim in Lucy's mind. They were of Lisanna and what she could have looked like while she told Natsu she loved him. And everyone of them made her blood boil to a point she couldn't stand. Soon the images were too much and Lucy was to her feet. "I need air."

"Wha- wait Lucy!" Natsu was up in an instant, his arms reaching out to her.

Lucy refused to look at him, "I'm sorry, I need some space for a bit." she grabbed a light jacket from the coat rack that was beside the door.

"Luce, please..." Natsu gave a last ditch effort. This time she looked at him and the pain he saw in her eyes stabbed him in the heart.

"Right now I know I can't say the right thing, I really need time to gather my emotions."

He nodded mutely and didn't try to stop her as she stepped out of the apartment. When the door closed behind her he sunk down to the couch, his head swarming and his heart pumping wildly. "Dammit..."

* * *

><p>Natsu stayed in the apartment for a while trying to figure out what he could do to help Lucy see that he wasn't going to choose Lisanna. In his mind he thought she should have known such a thing but when he thought about how Lisanna had looked at him...he realized it would be easy for Lucy to fear he'd leave. Therefore, it was imperative that he did something to show Lucy just how much he intended to stay with her.<p>

But the question was...what? What could he do in order to make up for this? Tapping his chin the fire user tried to think of something that could be done. Coming up blank he shot to his feet and went to the door. There was someone he could ask, it would be a long shot but it was worth a try.

Gray Fullbuster had just managed to sit down in his chair when the door burst open and his friend stood in front of him. "Gray! I need your help."

Not sure what could be wrong the ice maker pressed his lips together and stared back at his friend. "What is going on?"

Not waiting Natsu jumped right in and began to explain everything that had happened with Lisanna and Lucy. When Gray heard about Lisanna declaring her love his mouth fell open. "No way...and Lucy didn't even give you time to finish explaining things?"

Shaking his head Natsu fell onto the couch opposite Gray. "No, and now I don't know what I should do. I want to do something for her so she'll never doubt me."

"You know her hormones are going wacky right now with being pregnant. You guys haven't even gotten an appointment yet and I thinks he really needs one. It'd help us all out if we knew how far along she was so we could do our research on pregnancy so we could know how she'll act to thing. Well," Gray shrugged, "at least try to predict how she'll react."

Natsu snapped his fingers, "We have to do that! But this comes first. How do I fix this Gray?"

Folding his arms across his bare chest the blacked haired boy pondered the question. Then he grinned, the idea coming to him suddenly. "Flowers, girl's always like flowers. If you take the time to find her favorite flower and give it to her I know she'll forgive you."

"Flowers? For some reason that doesn't feel like enough." Natsu rambled nervously. "It needs to be more than that. I bought us a new bed to share since hers is too small for the both of us..."

"That works."

"No," the pinkette shook his head, "it's still missing something."

Gray drummed his fingers against his arm, "I suppose you could get her flowers and a book. You know how she loves to read."

Natsu clapped his hands together once, "A book!" Then another idea came to him and he was on his feet. "Thanks for helping me out Gray! Good luck with Juvia."

"Don't say her name!"

The goof only waved his hand in response. "See ya later Gray!"

With the door now firmly shut Gray looked over his shoulder. The person that had been hiding behind the curtain stepped out.

"Do you think Natsu will be able to make up with Lucy? I know if Gray had someone confess to him Juvia would be very upset too."

Gray ruffled his hair. Why he found this girl was attractive he'd never know. "I'm more concerned about the idea he cooked up. Natsu's ideas tend to leave things burning."

Juvia walked to Gray and easily slid into his lap. "I want to cheer for Lucy and Natsu. Lisanna is wonderful but she isn't the right match."

Without much thought Gray's arms wrapped around her small waist. Leaning his chin on her shoulder he agreed, "Yeah, for some reason Lucy completes him."

"And Natsu is good for her." She turned her head so she was looking at him. "But all Juvia needs is Gray."

His lips were suddenly attached to hers and the two kissed, getting completely lost in each other.

Meanwhile, Natsu rushed down the sidewalk, nearly colliding with several people in his haste. One of the people he crashed into happened to be Mirajane. In a hurry Natsu offered his hand to help her to her feet again.

"Sorry 'bout that. I guess I'm getting too excited." He apologized.

Mirajane laughed it off. "That's fine, where are you going so fast?"

"I'm on my way to get Lucy something. She's pretty upset."

"About Lisanna?" Mirajane's eyes were sad.

Natsu awkwardly lowered his hand to his side. "Yeah..."

The older girl forced a smile, "Would you like some help? I'd be more than willing to help you find her something.

"If you'd like to that'd be great! I'm not quite sure what Lucy would like...well, I do know some things she'd like but I don't know if they would be good things to get her right now. If that makes sense."

"It makes sense to me. Right now Lucy is concerned you may want Lisanna right?"

Natsu rubbed his chin, "She knows I love her, but I didn't get the chance to tell her everything that happened between Lisanna and I."

Mirajane nodded thoughtfully, "You probably want to get her a gift that says you love her and only her, right?"

He nodded his head, "Exactly. I was thinking something along the lines of her writing. Lucy really likes to write."

"That's a good idea!" the white haired girl replied happily. "It shows her that you are thinking more than just flowers and that's a really good thing to show."

"But I feel like maybe there is more I could do at the same time. I dunno...she is having my baby there's got to be something great I can do." Natsu said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Mirajane placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "With my help we'll be able to find her the perfect thing. Let's go to the store and see what we can gather."

She took his arm and dragged him down the street towards a small shop that would have the things they would need. The two Fairy Tail members stepped inside of the store, a tiny bell at the top of it ringing as they entered. Natsu glanced up at it and then looked away. He always found it odd when stores had those, like why should they need to know _every _time a person walked through the door? If the person wanted to buy things they would. It was a store after all.

Lacing his fingers together and resting them behind his head he followed the older girl. If he was going to find anything he better stick close to her. It'd be bad to ditch her and get her angry. All he needed was to have a group of girls wanting to kick his ass for something he wasn't sure what he did.

"Your first thoughts were writing right?" Mira's voice lured him out of his thoughts.

Eagerly nodding his head he replied, "Yeah, she's been doing pretty good with writing her novel every night or so. She even did it while we were on our trip.'

"Wonderful!"

"I think so too. Lucy is always one to keep doing the things she loves, even when time wants to get away from her. She's so dedicated all the time." Natsu stated in awe, "She's my inspiration to do better, to get stronger."

Mirajane watched him closely as he walked over to a lamp and touched it. '_Our little Natsu isn't so little anymore. He's grown up and become a fine man. He's still got a little more growing to do but that'll happen as soon as the baby is born. I wonder if he'll have a baby girl or boy? It'll be so much fun to see what they have.' _

Natsu spoke again, "When Lisanna told me her feelings...I thought it'd make me happy. Everyone knows how much she meant to me before she 'died'. But when those words came...I was full of dread. Never before have I wished for the ground to open up and swallow me."

"You don't-"

"-I know you don't want to hear this." He cut her off, "And as strange as it sounds, I need to get it off my chest. I care for Lisanna, I do, but I _can't_ love her. I can't. Since I met Lucy in Hargeon I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. I was clueless to my feelings but I always had to know where she was and if she was okay. Cana helped me see that was because I loved her."

Mirajane smiled fondly at the dragon slayer that ruffled his hair in agitation. When he gripped a leather book in his hands and glanced over at her, she couldn't help but nod. "I understand Natsu. While I'm on Lisanna's side I also have seen how happy Lucy has made you. There's nothing else in the world I want than for you and her to be happy. And what makes you happy is Lucy. Lisanna will find the one that completes her soon enough."

Natsu fingered the spine of the leather book that had nothing within it's pages, "Thanks Mira."

Stepping to him she took the book from his hands. "This would be perfect for her. She can begin to write a baby journal of all the things she's going through with the pregnancy and when the baby is born. She'll love it."

"I thought of that." he added to her thoughts, "When I saw it I could see her sitting at her desk, quill in hand writing furiously across the page. Her hair would fall over her shoulder and into her face, she'd have to brush it back with her hand before resuming writing. The soft lips of hers would be pressed in concentration..." Natsu sheepishly looked away from Mira. "... That was so cheesy!"

"I think it was wonderful. Definitely buy this."

Natsu again looked down at the brown leather book. "I think I will."

"What else will you get her?"

"Flowers, and some more ink. I wanted to get her something else as well...something more...girly?"

Mira laced her arm through his, "Then I think we better head to the jewelry section. I bet we'll find something there that will make you smile."

"Or maybe a new celestial key? I dunno, just something." Natsu murmured as he allowed Mira to drag him off to another side of the small shop they were in.

The white haired girl continued to guide him towards the supplies she was looking for. When they arrived she gave a little squeal. "We'll find her something here for sure! Now Lucy seems more like the bracelet kind of girl."

Natsu nodded, "She doesn't wear a ton of other stuff."

"So a bracelet we'll find."

The 'she-devil' skipped over to the bracelets and began to look through them one by one. Natsu, not sure what to do, stood awkwardly to the side. This was an area he had no idea in what to do. Mira motioned him over after a few minutes. "I think I may have found something."

Getting to her side he looked down at the bracelet that was in her hand. It was silver plated and consisted of tiny intricate designs that wound around the entirety of the band. Tiny roses littered it as well. Natsu picked it up with his thumb and index finger.

"Wow..."

Mira grinned triumphantly, "Don't you think it's perfect? It isn't too fancy but it's still pretty. Its Lucy to a 't'."

Flipping it over so he could see it from all ends the fire breather gaped at it open amazement. "It is like Lucy. Lucy was from a rich family but she never felt like it was her place to be there. Then she met me in Hargeon she found who she was meant to be, but she's still beautiful even without the riches and fancy clothes."

"You think it's a keeper?" Mira asked softly, not wanting to interrupt him but also wanting to wrap the shopping trip up so she could get back to Lisanna.

Natsu whooped, "It sure is! Let's get ink and some flowers."

"What flowers?"

"Lilies, she likes those."

"Then let's get them."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>The swing propelled the 19-year-old higher and higher with each pump of her legs. The slippers she had been wearing were on the ground just left of the swing she was perched in. When she had left the apartment in a hurry she hadn't even bothered to get her normal shoes, she'd just left wearing her pink fuzzy slippers. Now they weren't so pink but they were still fuzzy...at least on the top.<p>

Lucy looked up at the sky as her swing sailed backward. How had she managed to ruin this day? She hadn't even given Natsu time to explain everything. No, just did what she did best...jump to conclusions. Pumping her legs forward and back she grumbled to herself. "I can't believe how stupid I was. I wouldn't blame Natsu if he was mad at me."

'_I just can't help but feel jealous. Lisanna is a wonderful girl and I know he would be happy with her. They have been childhood friends...I only met Natsu recently.'_

The blue of the sky warmed her cracking heart. Maybe she could turn everything around...but the first thing she'd have to do is fix herself. She _had_ to get over this Lisanna thing. If Natsu decided he wanted to be with her...then so be it. But if he chose to stay with Lucy...then there was no reason to keep getting jealous.

"..ucy!"

What was that? Turning her head she looked towards the set of stairs that led down to the park she was in.

"Lucy!"

Natsu. He found her. The pink haired was out of breath as he got to the swing set. Placing his hands on his knees he took deep breaths to try to steady his pounding heart. Apparently he had been running for some distance. Swallowing hard he looked up at her as her swing came forward.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you sure you should be swinging in your condition?"

Ignoring him she kept the swing in motion. Straightening Natsu watched her movement. After a few minutes he stepped forward and easily grabbed the chain of the swing, yanking back with his strength to cause her to come to a screeching halt.

Now that the swing was no longer moving he stepped in front of it and took hold of the other chain so that Lucy was boxed in. With his face inches away from hers the fire user started, "Lucy, you have to let me explain everything. It isn't as bad as you think it is."

"How isn't it? Lisanna confessed to you...now! Why couldn't she..." Lucy tore her gaze away from his. There she went again, jumping to conclusions.

His hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "I told her you are the only one I love."

Lucy blinked, "You did?"

"Why is that surprising to you?" Natsu pressed his forehead against hers, "You are the only girl I've ever kissed and..." his cheeks flushed as he struggled for the right words, "... touched."

He blinked when her head moved against his forehead, since they were still touching, with her quiet laughter. Was he that funny? Soon Lucy was laughing out loud. She was laughing so much that tears gathered in the corners of her caramel eyes.

"Want to tell me the joke?"

Lucy brushed the laughter tears away with her fingers, "I'm laughing at myself, I was so stupid to worry about all this. Hearing you say that the way you did was like a slap. I'm sorry."

Natsu kissed the tip of her nose. "Hold out your hand."

"Huh?"

He smirked confidently, "Hold out your hand."

Unsure of what he was going to do, Lucy let go of the left hand chain and offered her hand palm up.

Natsu ran a finger down her face, "Do you trust me?"

Without blinking she answered, "Always."

In a burst of flame his fingers directed the flames to her palm. At first she wanted to pull her hand back and yell at him for wanting to burn her but holding herself back she waited. Eyes widened when the flames dances around her skin, swirling around the expanse of her hand before settling in her palm. It didn't burn, it gave off heat but nothing else.

Lucy's eyes left her hand to lock on Natsu. "Wha?"

"Keep looking."

Obeying the blonde lowered her eyes back to her hand. The flames grew in intensity before molding into a flower. Her mouth hung open as the flower bud began to bloom. When the pedals were fully open the words 'I love you' were visible.

Her bottom lip began to quiver and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Natsu...it's so beautiful."

Natsu waved his hand and the fire vanished from it's place on her palm. "And I mean every word Lucy. Just because Lisanna declared her love for me doesn't change anything. You are the one I want to spend my life with. It has always been you Lucy. On job, everything, you."

Lucy's chest felt so warm that she thought it might explode. Throwing all her worries to the wind she lept from the swing and wrapped her arms around his neck. A soft sob left her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His scarf gave her some extra warmth as she held to him tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed, "I was such a f-fool."

Natsu held her back, his hand rubbing soothing circles up and down her back. "Doesn't matter, I still love you. And I still want to have this baby with you."

He continued to hold her as her body shook and tears fell onto his neck and scarf. When she had settled down a little he slowly spoke, "Want to go home?"

Lucy sniffled, her nose running a bit, "Yeah."

Running his hand down her arm he took her hand, "Then let's get home. There's more I want to show you and...more we need to talk about."

"More? What can you possibly tell me now?"

"You'll see."

Hand in hand the couple walked back to Lucy's apartment. As they walked in Lucy gasped when she saw a stranger in her apartment. The girl from the store was standing in the living room, a smile forced on her face. "I brought the bed for you."

Natsu's face was overcome with happiness, "Yeah?! Awesome! Thanks!"

The girl, her eyes falling on Lucy, nodded meekly. "It's in the bedroom. I wanted to know what you wanted to do with the other bed."

"We'll keep it. I'll put it in my place." Natsu answered not seeing the startled look on Lucy's face.

The store girl nodded and pushed some hair behind her ear. "If you'll just sign here." she walked over to Natsu with a clipboard in her hand. Lucy watched as she stared at Natsu's hand as he signed on the line.

'_She thinks he's cute.'_ Lucy noted.

Natsu handed the clipboard back to the girl, "Thanks again for bringing it here."

"No problem. The bedding has already been put on the bed as well so no need to worry about doing that."

"Hey! Thanks!"

"I..." her eyes fell on Lucy again and then she lowered her head, "... I better get going. Enjoy."

Lucy's eyes followed the girl as she scurried out of the apartment. "She likes you."

"Huh?"

"The girl, she likes you."

Natsu blinked blankly at Lucy, "She's nice."

Lucy laughed and poked him in the ribs, "She likes you, you know, thinks you're good lookin'."

"I don't know why...but okay." He shrugged and then took her hand again. "I want you to see this."

Pulling her into the bedroom he stopped when they were fully inside. Motioning towards the bed, "What do you think? With us living together we needed a bigger bed and this one is the one I thought you'd like."

The lilies he had picked up at the store were also on her desk, catching her attention right away. "Natsu..." she breathed as she walked to them. Gently touching them she leaned down and smelled their wonderful fragrance. "..." Her eyes fell on the new leather book that was beside them.

She felt her love move behind her. His arms snaked around her waist and he leaned his chin on her right shoulder, "I thought you would like to write things down...you know, record what happens and whatever else. You like writing your novel..."

Lucy leaned her head against his, her right hand covering his hands that were around her, protectively around her stomach. "I love it, thank you Natsu. And the bigger bed was very much needed. I can go on some jobs to help pay for it."

Natsu shook his head, his chin digging slightly into her shoulder making her giggle. He turned his head and kissed the base of her neck, "Happy and I can handle a few jobs on our own. You need to rest." His hands against her belly pressed slightly, making her lean back into him. "This baby inside of you needs your full attention. I can work for the money we need. Don't worry about a thing."

They stood like that for a while, neither wanting to separate from the other. It was Lucy that finally broke the silence. "What else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Gajeel...he told me some things."

"What things?"

Natsu formed the words in his head, "Something is hunting us dragon slayers. Apparently they want our power. What their true intent is no one knows yet. They have attacked a few guilds already that have dragon slayers."

"Is that why Wendy and Laxus went off together?"

"Huh, you know, that'd make sense. I never thought of that." Natsu stated, "Its entirely possible. Anyway, since you are having my baby...it's possible...no, likely, that you'll be targeted."

His face pressed into her neck, his lips moving against her skin as he mumbled the next words. "Because of me...you're in danger. Because of me..." He didn't finish the words, and he didn't need to. The thought rolled in both of their minds as if they were one.

"_Because of me... you could die."_


	8. Chapter 8 - First Appointment

Author's Note: Whew, did it! Managed to get this out before Monday was over with, at least in my timezone and that's all that matters :) Thanks for the reviews everyone! I was able to get back to all of them and if I missed one I'll get to it! If there are mistakes in this chapter I apologize, I didn't have anytime to read it over. I started a new job today so getting this out was a chore but I loved it by the end! Please tell me what you think and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 8 First Appointment -x-x-x<p>

It had been a few days since Natsu had told her about the danger that was threatening all dragon slayers, and her. When the words had sunk in Lucy was surprised to find herself not worried. Her reaction surprised Natsu as well when she had simply shrugged her shoulders and told him she didn't care. As long as he was around she knew he'd protect her. As long as Natsu was beside her she had nothing to worry about.

Besides, at the moment Lucy had something else to worry about. Her leg bobbed up and down as she nervously flipped through the pages of Wizard Weekly. Lucy could barely keep her attention focused on the article about Erza. Setting it in her lap she gazed up at the clock. Where was he? He knew how important this is!

Brown eyes flashed back to the clock, her appointment was any minute now and her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel was nowhere to be seen. He knew how nervous she was about this. What could possibly be keeping him?

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" The nurse in green scrubs called.

Lucy got to her feet, her eyes going to the door. Then forcing herself forward she held her hand up, "Here."

Smiling the nurse motioned to her, "The doctor will see you now once I get down some stats from you." She had an accent that made Lucy want to ask where she was from but she refrained from doing so.

"Step onto the scale."

"Uhm..."

"Don't worry, it's only for the doctor."

Feeling embarrassed Lucy set her bag on the ground and took off her jacket. She didn't want to have more weight on her than what she needed to. Stepping onto the scale she watched as the dial bounced before settling in place. The nurse jotted down the number and guided Lucy to a chair.

"Now I'll take your blood pressure."

Lucy gazed at the digital clock that was on the counter as the nurse wrapped the strap around her bicep and began to pump it so it'd tighten. Ten minutes late and counting. What in the world was Natsu doing that he couldn't make it to this important appointment? They were going to find out how far along she was today and it was upsetting that he wasn't here with her.

'_He better have a damn good reason for not showing up. Like Happy better be sick or something because if he missed this just because he was fishing so help me!'_ Lucy thought bitterly as the nurse said something to her but she missed it entirely.

"Huh?"

"You're blood pressure is right where it should be. The doctor will be happy about that. Now why are you here today?"

Lucy blinked baffled, "I'm pregnant and I need to determine how far along I am."

"Oh, congratulations! That is so exciting! What are you hoping for?"

The sex of the baby had crossed Lucy's mind more than a few times but she had never really thought about it. Having a girl would be nice but she couldn't help but want to have a boy first so he'd be the 'protective' big brother to the younger children that would come. '_Look at me, I'm already planning like I'm going to have more than one with Natsu. Who even knows if he'll want to have more than one with me. I better not get ahead of myself especially since this one hasn't even come yet.' _

Realizing she hadn't answered the question she looked at the woman, "I haven't really thought about it. I'll be happy with anything as long as the baby is healthy."

"Yes, that is always the hope. Now if you'll come into this room the doctor will be with you shortly."

Following the nurse Lucy took a seat on the examining table that was in the center of the room. "Thank you." she called out as the nurse shut the door. Tapping her knee she looked around the room. The wallpaper had airplanes in all different colors and dogs chasing frisbees. It was a cute little set up and she enjoy it.

Swinging her legs to the side she tried to keep her mind off Natsu absence. She needed to focus on the now and the doctor. Just as she was about to hop down to get a magazine the door opened and a middle aged man entered the room. His glasses were pressed highly on his nose and his green hair was pulled back in a small ponytail that barely touched the nap of his neck.

Looking at the chart in hand he asked, "Miss. Heartfilia?"

"Yes."

"It says here that you are expecting but you are not sure how far along you are, is that correct?"

"It is. I've missed a couple of periods so I'm not quite sure when I became pregnant." Lucy explained, her hands knotting together nervously.

"And you didn't think to come in sooner?"

"I was hoping it was just one of the weird times when I missed. I wasn't thinking I'd be pregnant...I was hoping I wouldn't be anyway."

"Uh-huh, and how long have you been sexually active?"

Scrunching her nose Lucy sat up straighter on the examining table, "Is that really needed?"

Shutting the manila folder the doctor, Dr. Mavric his nametag said, responded, "I'm sorry, I just was trying to understand the situation. I'll do a blood test and we'll be able to determine how far along you are with that."

Lucy swallowed, "A blood test requires needles?"

Dr. Mavric smiled, "Yes, do you have a problem with needles?"

"N-no." she stuttered. "I was just making sure that was how it was done."

Knowingly the doctor nodded, "Right, well it should be over quickly."

Opening the door he called for one of the nurses, "When you have a chance can you come in here to take some blood for blood work?" Shutting the door he turned back to Lucy. "Now, this isn't any of my business but is the baby's father involved?"

This right here was the main reason why Lucy wanted Natsu to be here. Right now it looked like he didn't care about her which wasn't true. "Yes he is and he's very supportive."

"Good, it always makes me sad when girls come in here and they have to go about this alone. It's a big life changing experience that never will leave."

Lucy licked her lips, "Yes, it's a big thing. I'm lucky that my boyfriend is more than willing to stay and help me with it."

"You're apart of Fairy Tail I see?" Dr. Mavric gestured towards her right hand where her Fairy Tail emblem resided.

Glancing down at it she beamed, "Yes, I love being a part of Fairy Tail, they're my family."

"Your boyfriend a member as well?"

"Yeah, he's the one that got me into Fairy Tail actually."

"Really?! That is an interesting turn of fates isn't it? Who would have thought the future father of your baby would be the one to bring you into your 'family'? I'm sure you are very happy."

It was ironic that it had played out that way but she wouldn't change it for the world. Natsu was her life and had been since the moment she ran into him. "He changed my life for the better."

"What is his name?"

"Oh," she grinned widely, "I'm sure you know of him. It's hard not to remember him."

Dr. Mavric leaned forward, "Do tell."

Just about to do that Lucy was cut off by the door opening and the nurse stepping in. This one was different from the one that had helped her earlier. Completely different, this one was a boy. He was about Lucy's age and had brown hair that hung slightly into his eyes.

"Ah, you're here, excellent. Lucy, this is Drew, Drew, Lucy."

Lucy gave a meek wave as she tried to fight down the urge to throw up. Needles. They were right there in the carrying case he had with him. Wasn't there another way to do this? Any other way?

Drew didn't say anything as he stepped over to her and had her hold out her right arm. Taking the anesthetic wipe he cleaned the area and began to prepare it. Lucy looked away, her eyes going to the clock that was above the door. 25 minutes late.

As the band wound tightly around her arm she held her breath. Don't look at the needle...don't look. Don't. Look. She peaked at Drew's hand and saw the needle. Too late. Lucy could feel the blood draining from her face; squeezing her eyes shut she tried to keep herself from passing out.

A loud bang sounded, making her jump and the other two in the room as well.

"I'm sorry!"

Lucy's eyes shot open at the voice. "Natsu?"

"Luce I'm sorry I was late. What's going on?" Natsu asked, now just noticing the predicament Lucy was in. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at the doctor, "Why is she going to have a needle stuck in her? She doesn't like those, they scare her."

Dr. Marvic was blinking, "You are the father of her baby?"

"Duh! Who else would it be?" Natsu scrunched up his nose in disgust. "If it was anyone else I'd give them a fistful of fire to chew on."

"I see what you were saying Lucy. He is a well known member."

"I don't know what the hell you're going on about but I do know I don't want her getting a needle stuck in her arm." Natsu stated firmly.

"Natsu..." Lucy began.

Natsu flashed her a pointed look she shut her mouth.

"Can't you take it from me?"

Dr. Marvic laughed, "It doesn't work that way."

Not at all deterred Natsu went on headstrong as always, "Why not? I don't want her to get poked with that."

Lucy lowered her head as the shame hit ever nerve. Yes she didn't like needles, but for Natsu to do something so...

"Natsu it's okay, I can do it."

"But Lucy." His eyes were on her now and he had a grave expression. "You hate them..."

Lucy took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and then falling with the motion, "That's okay, being pregnant means I'm going to have to do things I don't like. And I'll do them, because this baby is going to be my everything, and yours."

"All right..." he relented and stepped back so Drew could get to her again.

Natsu watched him like a hawk as he felt around for the vein and then inserted the needle. Lucy cringed as it went in and she reached out with her free hand and held onto Natsu's arm. Her nails dug into his skin but he didn't seem affected by it in the least. As the first vial filled up Drew switched it to an empty one and the blood continued to flow into it.

"How much do you need? She isn't filled with it ya know." Natsu grumbled as he watched the second one fill up. When it was filled to the brim Drew pulled the needle out and put a cotton ball on the place where the needle had been inserted. "We have to do two of them for testing. If this bothers you then you're going to be upset with all the other blood we're going to have to take from her as the pregnancy goes."

"You need more than that?! What for?"

Lucy leaned her head against Natsu's arm, "Just let it go Natsu. It'll be okay if they take some as long as its to help the baby."

Dr. Marvic stepped forward, "It will be, for that you can be sure. Now that we have the needed blood I'll send it to be tested and phone you with the results."

Lucy eagerly slid off the examining table. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. I'll make sure to call you the moment the results come in. For now make sure to eat good foods and get plenty of rest." His eyes locked on Natsu. "Make sure she takes it easy. I haven't conducted a magic test on her yet but even I can see her magic is being directed to the baby."

Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy, "I will."

Dr. Marvic handed Lucy a slip of paper, "Here's some ideas on what foods you can eat that will help the baby's development."

Taking the paper Lucy placed it in her back pocket of her jean skirt, "Thank you so much again."

"Take care." With a wave the doctor exited the room followed closely by Drew. Natsu watched them leave before looking down at Lucy.

"You're brave."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked as she picked up her light jacket and put it on.

"Because you don't like needles and you handled it like a pro would. I never thought you'd let a needle that big get near you. Which is why I didn't want you to even have to think about it."

Taking Natsu's hand without thought Lucy led him out of the room and towards the exit. "Thanks, but I'm going to do this, I have to do it. There's going to be a lot of things I don't want to do or like to do but I'll do it for the baby." She flashed him a smile over her shoulder, "And as long as your strength is beside me I'll make it."

"You know you have it. I'll do anything for you."

"I know."

"Wanna go home?"

"Yeah, though...maybe we should stop by the guild?" Lucy questioned, realizing she hadn't been there since she told everyone the news.

She laughed loudly by the expression on Natsu's face. "What? You think we shouldn't?" When he shook his head back and forth she nudged his shoulder with her own, "Why not?"

"Because who knows what crazy stuff is going on there. Maybe you wouldn't be safe."

"Don't tell me you're going to become overly protective now." Lucy sighed, her eyes closing as she imaged all the ways he'd try to keep her 'safe'. "Not going on job's is enough, no reason to keep me from the guild."

Her boyfriend frowned as he slowed his pace, they had walked to the doctor since it was close to their apartment so there was plenty of time for him to ask the next question. "What about names?"

"Names?"

"Well the baby is going to need a name." Natsu stated as he nudged Lucy this time.

Feeling stupid Lucy bopped herself on the head, "Duh, hmm...names...well..." Peaking at him from the corner of her eye she asked, "... Did you have some ideas?"

"Igneel!"

Lucy sweat dropped, "No offense Natsu...but it's hard for me to imagine calling a tiny baby Igneel... I'd keep thinking of a big red dragon."

"But that'd be cool." He pressed, his mouth falling open.

Using her index finger she put his mouth back in place, "It would be cool, okay, so Igneel is on the table. What else?"

Natsu tapped his chin thoughtfully, his sandals kicking up some loose rocks as they walked, "Another name I've always liked is Makoto."

That was a name she could agree with fully. "I like that one, so that's two boy names, how about girl names now?"

"I'm sure you have a few of those." Natsu turned the question back on her.

Lucy glazed up at the cloud filled sky, "There are a few I've had in mind since I was a little girl...but..."

"What are they?"

Lucy turned her eyes up at him and was surprised to see the intent look in his eyes. He really wanted to know, it wasn't just being polite but he actually was curious. Placing her free hand in the pocket of her pink jacket she made a decision. "Well...the first name I fell in love with when I was a little girl was Sakura. It was the main heroine of one of my all time favorite movies."

"That means cherry blossom, yeah it's pretty."

"You think so?"

"Yep!" his hand squeezed in hers, "But there's gotta be more names swirling around in that beautiful brain of yours."

Lucy blushed, "Well...the other one I thought of when I started thinking about keeping the baby..."

"Which is?"

Twirling hair around her finger she stalled, not sure how he'd react to the name that she had come up with. It had came from playing around with his name honestly...

"C'mon Luce, I'm beggin' ya."

Laughing Lucy threw her caution to the wind, "All right, all right. The name I thought of, now if you don't like it that's fine just tell me." She paused and continued before he could interrupt her again, "The name is Nashi."

She waited for him to react and when he didn't she looked over at him. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the look of pure happiness on his face. Coming to a stop out of the blue his arms were around her in seconds and she was pressed against his rock hard chest. His voice fluttered through her hair, "I love it Lucy. It's a beautiful name. If it's a girl I think that should be the name we give her."

"And if it's a boy?"

Releasing her so they could start walking again Natsu shrugged, "Dunno, but we still have time to figure out a boy's name. Did you really want to stop at the guild?"

Lucy could tell that he was hoping, wishing, she would say she didn't and that'd she'd rather go home, but she couldn't. She _wanted _to be with her friends. "I do, it'll be fun to eat there like we always used to do."

Watching her for a moment Natsu gave in and pulled her in the direction of the guild. It didn't take them long to arrive and soon they were inside. Friends called out to them almost immediately and Lucy rushed over to them. Cana and Levy were the ones that had hollered for her and now she was able to give them each a hug.

"We haven't seen you in a while." Cana observed with a rise of her beer goblet.

Bowing her head respectfully Lucy gave her sincerest apology, "I'm sorry, a lot has happened in the last couple of days and I wasn't feeling all that well..."

Cana waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry 'bout it. I was just saying it cause I was worried about ya'. I don't want you to get all weepy on me."

Levy laughed into her hand, "It's possible that would happen too, what with the hormones you have raging with the pregnancy."

Lucy fell down onto the bench beside Levy, her head going into her hands, "Don't even remind me of that. It is _so_ hard to deal with the mood swings. There are days I want to shoot myself because I'm annoying me! I feel bad for Natsu, he has to deal with me all the time."

"But he loves you so he'll go through the pain and torture." Cana stated offhandedly, not at all concerned she could cause Lucy to become angry with her comments.

Levy entered the conversation to stop it from going somewhere it wouldn't end well in. "Did you go to the doctor's yet?"

Sitting up Lucy nodded, "I did, see." She held out her right arm where a bright yellow bandage was wrapped around it. "Got blood taken and everything."

"Ouch, sorry Lu-Lu, I know you hate needles."

"Yeah but its over with now so it's fine." Lucy said with a shrug before lowered her chin into her palms again.

Levy asked the question that had been on her mind for days, "Do you know how far along you are?"

"No, the doctor said he'd call me when the blood work got back from the lab. Hopefully by the end of the day I'll know and then I can start to mentally prepare myself more than I have been. Not knowing what trimester I am has thrown me for a loop."

There was a crash at that moment and a bench went sailing past the table the girls were sitting at. Evergreen's voice was loud as she drew everyone's attention to her.

"I want to have a bet with you Natsu! So you better just do it!"

While Evergreen's eyes were ablaze with fire, Natsu's were dull and lifeless, as if he was bored out of his skull. "I don't want to because I really don't care."

"You have to have a preference on what sex you want!"

"So many people could take that the wrong way." Natsu grumbled, swiveling in his stool so he was no longer look at the crazy green haired girl.

Evergreen ignored his snark reply and jabbed him in the back with her finger, "There must be one you want over the other!"

A vein in his temple throbbed and it took everything he had not to throw something else at her. Mirajane was behind the bar and she smiled at the interchange. "I know, why don't we open up a betting game on what Lucy and Natsu are going to have? It'll be so much fun!"

"No..." Natsu groaned.

"Yes!" Evergreen shout out over Natsu's unenthusiastic response. "I think that is a great idea Mirajane, let's do it!"

Mira clapped her hands, "Perfect! I'll put my bet in first. I bet that the baby will be a girl."

Natsu's head hit the bar with a loud thump! "Do we have to do this?"

"I say it's a boy." another voice from behind the bar chimed in. Natsu looked up but kept his head on the bar. Lisanna. So even she was in on this craziness that was taking place.

"And I am for a girl also!" Erza's voice popped out of the air and Natsu fell backward and out of his stool. Erza was standing above him, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him in disapproval. "Have you lost all your nerve Natsu? I can't believe you fell out of your very own seat."

"Shut up."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" the fallen boy lurched to his feet and skirted away from the she-devil. Getting to Lucy he sat down beside her, his face crestfallen. "This is the last thing I wanted."

Others in the guild were now rushing over to Mirajane so they could cast their own bets. Lucy patted Natsu's back. "What's the harm in it? It's just a game for fun."

"This is Fairy Tail where nothing is as it seems. Just watch, if they don't get what they betted on they'll end up doing something to us. I can just see it." Natsu groaned, his head hitting the table again.

Lucy burst out laughing. Scooting closer to him she moved her hair out of the way so she could whisper in his ear. "Then we'll just have to make sure we make another baby later to make it so they all get what they want."

The dragon slayer turned bright red and began to stutter and say stuff about her being crazy and insane for saying something like that so soon. He had the table of girls laughing and when Levy and Cana were doubled over with laughter he leaned towards Lucy, his hand covering his mouth from their view.

"Then I guess the betting isn't a bad thing after all."

* * *

><p>What would you guy's like Lucy to have? A boy or a girl? Leave me a review and let me know! I may choose the gender by the one that gets the most reviews saying they want it! So hit that button and tell me! Thanks again, I hope you liked this chapter :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 - 2 Months

Author's Note: Oh my goodness you guys were so amazing with the last chapter! Thanks everyone sooo much for the reviews you gave me. I have a lot to think about now with seeing everyone's votes on what Lucy should have. Sadly we do not find out this chapter but look forward to the next one! ;) That's the one where I think the answer will be revealed. Please excuse any typos and grammatical errors. Leave more reviews telling me what you thought of this chapter! And I'd love to hear what your predictions are for the story or if there's any ideas you have that I could incorporate into the story. Enough of me, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Wish I did, but alas, I do not.

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 9 Two Months -x-x-x<p>

Lucy covered her eyes from the light of the room. She had collapsed on the brand new bed Natsu had purchased for them the moment they had returned from the guild. As soon as her head had hit the pillow she had begun to crave mac 'n cheese, which was ridiculous because she had just eaten at the guild! Two slices of toast used to be enough to fill her but apparently it wasn't anymore. '_I'm gonna get so fat!'_ she cried to herself. Lucy knew it was part of being pregnant but the thought of her body changing scared her.

Touching her stomach she noticed a small pudge that hadn't been there before. She tentatively lifted her shirt and touched the skin; gently pressing down every so often. A little flutter answered her poke, which startled her, causing her to gasp. Her eyes stared at her growing stomach in astonishment, "Wow..."

Never had she felt anything like it before. Of course while she was on vacation with Natsu she felt a similar feeling, but this one seemed stronger and more powerful somehow. A whistling noise came from outside, it got louder the closer it got to the window. Soon it seemed to be right on top of her and she covered her ears. "Would you stop that you damn cat?!"

"Hehehehe," a tiny sinister laugh came as the window lifted open and a blue head came into view, "how did you know it was me? It could have easily been an alien."

"I somehow doubt a little green alien would sound like that." Lucy grumbled sarcastically with a dramatic eye roll.

Happy zoomed into the bedroom and swung back around so he could push the window back down. Lucy always wondered how he was able to open it from the outside but just figured he'd use some magic of his that he rarely showed anyone.

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked the feline.

"I went fishing. Natsu didn't come with me because he's been too busy with _you._ I miss my fishing buddy."

Lucy snatched one of the pillows that were on the bed and smashed it to her face. This was at least the 100th time Happy had complained about said subject. It was driving her absolutely crazy!

"You might suffocate doing that. Gee, without me you'd be lost for sure. I gotta help you all the time." The pillow that was on her face lifted and she glared at the flying creature.

"Not true! I have managed to do tons of things by myself and have done so magnificently." Lucy shot back, not at all pleased with Happy.

"It's sad you believe that and I know I can't change your mind because you're stupid."

For some reason the cat's words stung. Flipping on her side, so she wouldn't have to see him, Lucy's lower lip began to tremble. Why was it that Happy always said things like that to her? He never did it to the others in the guild. It was just her. What had she done to deserve it? Fall in love with Natsu? Was that it?

No...

Tears were flowing now.

That couldn't be it. It had been like this before she even realized she had feelings for Natsu. This had been happening since the first moment they met. Gripping the pillow that she was resting her head on, Lucy closed her eyes tightly to try to stop the feelings that were rushing through her. But the tears wouldn't stop, they just kept flowing.

Happy, curious to why she hadn't retorted, flew around her so he could see her. His beady eyes widened drastically when he saw the liquid oozing out of her eyes. "L-Lucy, why are 'ya cryin'?"

Covering her face from view Lucy's voice came muffled back, "Go away."

"But..."

Snagging the blanket up so it was covering her face - and having thrown Happy off balance in the process - Lucy grumbled through her tears, "Go away."

"What'd I-"

"Go away!"

Happy was shoved off the bed and barely caught himself while in the air. He looked down at the lump in the bed that was shaking. How had that happen? Lucy used to always take things like that with stride, never before had she broken down like this. Not sure what to do to remedy the situation, Happy exited the bedroom.

Looking back over his shoulder he didn't see Natsu come into the apartment.

Seeing the state his friend was in Natsu set the grocery's down on the kitchen counter. "What's going on buddy?"

Slowly flying around his blue friend looked at him. "Something is wrong with Lucy, I'm not sure I like how she's changing..."

"What'd you mean?"

Not quite sure how to explain the situation without causing some sort of uproar, the feline held his paws up. "Okay, okay, but if I tell you, you have to swear not to get angry with me."

Natsu leaned against the counter with his arms folded, right eyebrow raising. "What happened?" His tone of voice was strained and that wasn't a good sign for the cat. What to do? If he told the truth than it was possible he'd get in trouble from Natsu. But if he didn't...it'd be worse.

Lowering his head in shame Happy began, "I just got back from fishing and I found Lucy in the bedroom. I started to jab at her, you know, like I always do, and then she started cryin'. I promise I didn't mean to make her cry! I was just teasin'..." Timidly, almost scared, Happy looked up at Natsu through hooded eyes.

Natsu let his arms fall to his side as he crouched down and placed a hand on Happy's head since he had landed on the floor and was now tapping his paws together in an act of repentance. "Lucy is going through a lot of changes right now so both of us have to be on our best behavior. I know you didn't mean to make her cry but you have to be more careful. Her emotions are all jumbled up right now because of the change going on in her body."

"A baby causes all these changes? Is it really worth having one?" Happy asked through glistening eyes.

Tilting his head to the side Natsu flashed him a supportive smile, "I think it will be all worth it once we get to meet the little person. I bet you'll be happy to be the big brother when you see it."

"It?"

"Well," Natsu scratched his chin sheepishly, "we don't know what gender it is yet so the best thing I can use is 'it'. I guess I could just call it the baby."

Happy's head bobbed, "Sounds better than calling the baby 'it'."

Natsu laughed, causing Happy to peer up at him curiously, "What did I say?" he asked.

"You're already defending the baby. You'll have the big brother stuff down flat before the baby gets here. Now let's both do our best to help Lucy, okay? This isn't easy on her and we need to remember that."

"Okayyyy."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Yeah...say, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu was now up and beginning to place the purchased items in the places he thought they belonged.

"Can we go fishing soon?"

"Sure, how about after we go on a job? I just bought a lot of things and we're low on jewels."

Happy held a thumbs up even though Natsu wasn't looking at him to see it, "Sounds like a plan, partner!"

"Great, now how about you help me figure out where to put this stuff. I don't understand where Lucy puts everything."

Lucy must have cried herself to sleep because when she opened her eyes it was in the middle of the night. Natsu was snoring beside her, the covers half off his body. She shivered and tucked the blankets more fully around her. It was never fair to see him out of the covers when it was cold. Lucy was never able to do that, especially lately.

Even with the covers snug around her she was still cold.

Crazy warm bodied boy.

Snorting was heard and before Lucy could turn her head to look at the boy beside her, an arm thumped her stomach. Breath wheezed out of her and it took a few moments for her to regain it. Turning her head towards him she watched him noticing his pink bangs were over his forehead. In the morning he'd use his heat to make a strand stick straight up, a look she had come to love. But right now it was down and framed his brow elegantly.

It wasn't long until she was nice and toasty. With a content smile she flipped on her side and managed to worm her arms out of the blankets so she could press them against his abnormally warm chest. As soon as her cold skin made contact with Natsu's bare chest, he shivered but still slept. Not at all surprisingly he pulled her closer to him so his warmth could spread throughout her entire body.

Sigh with contentment Lucy closed her eyes and tried to lure herself back into the sleep she had awoken from. Just as her eyelids closed an intense amount of nausea hit her. Surely her face was green as she tried with all her might to fight the gag reflexes that were assaulting her.

Lucy tried to distract herself with other thoughts so she wouldn't think about the nausea that was rolling in her stomach. This was something she didn't like, but for it to happen at night was unusual. '_I really don't understand why this is happening right now. In the mornings I understand, but the middle of the night? Oh no!'_ her hand slapped over her mouth as her gag reflexes almost triggered the action that would have her making a mess all over the new bed and an unexpecting Natsu.

Gagging she pulled away from the warmth she had so wanted and began to scramble out of the bed. Her ankles got tangled up in the blanket and sheets, which made her collide with the floor, almost face first. The rukus startled Natsu and he was sitting up, fire surrounding his fist as he blinked through the darkness. When he assessed the situation and found there was nothing dangerous happening he retracted his fire and leaned over, the mattress sinking with his weight.

His charcoal eyes peered down at the girl sprawled on the floor. "Luce? You okay?"

"I'm gonna..."

The Salamander watched as his girlfriend covered her mouth and rushed towards the bathroom. The sound of her throwing up sounded the next instant and he stretched his back and moved out of the comfort of the bed. Bare feet pattered across the wood floor and then tile as he entered the bathroom. The stench hit him full on and it almost caused him to add his own hurling into the mix but he got control of himself and went to the figure that was huddled over the toilet.

Her blonde hair was cascading around her shoulders and face as she leaned over the porcelain throne. In two sweeps he had her hair gathered and held it away from her face. "I'm sorry Luce. I know this sucks."

Her answer was to hurl some more. Natsu continued to hold her hair as he sat on the edge of the tub. "The doctor called while you were sleeping." He waited to see if she'd answer but when she didn't he went on, "He said you're two months along so you're in the first trimester." Using his free hand he began to rub her back, "He also wanted me to tell you that we'll be able to find out what the baby is at your next appointment. They'll be able to do an ultrasound, at least, I think that's what he called it. And from that we'll be able to see if it's a boy or a girl."

Lucy began to cough and when no more throwing up occurred she leaned her face on her arms so she could see Natsu. "When did he say the next appointment is?"

"In a few more weeks."

"You nervous?"

"Nah, not one bit. I'm ready for it to be anything just as long as it's healthy and you are." His eyebrows furrowed, "I'm really starting to get worried about the magic thing going on with all this. This baby is causing you to direct a lot more of your magic to it than a normal pregnancy. If it keeps going this way..."

Lucy moved an arm and poked his knee, "Everything is going to be fine. I promise nothing is going to happen to me unless those weird guys come after me, but even then I know you'll protect me. So don't stress yourself over this part. I have a lot more magical power than other celestial wizards."

"And you're also one of the lasts of your kind. Who knows how this will turn out. What if you end up getting what your mother got?"

"Natsu, that won't happen."

"How can you say that? There is no way to promise something like that!"

Grabbing some toilet paper Lucy wiped at her mouth, hating the putrid taste that was in it. Sitting back on her feet she locked eyes with Natsu, "You're right, I can't promise it. But I can tell you I don't want it to happen. So far the symptoms haven't shown so it's a strong chance I won't get it. Have you been afraid of this for a while?"

Natsu broke the eye contact as he let her hair slide from his fingers. His eyes stared at his bare feet. The look on his face showed weakness, something one hardly saw from him. Was it right for him to burden her with this? It wasn't like she needed to know.

"Natsu, tell me." She insisted.

There was no getting around it now. The truth had slipped out of his pathetic mouth before he could stop it. No going back.

Steeling himself he nodded his head, "Yeah..." his hands clenched together, steam rising from them as he thought about the possibility of losing her to the same disease her mother had. "... I worry about it all the time. And now that you are pregnant it's even worse. What if this is how your mother's disease was triggered?"

The hand that was on his knee squeezed and he glanced up at her, his pink bangs hanging in his eyes. "Natsu you need to focus on the things here and now. If that happens it'll be in the far future and if it happens then we'll deal with it. But right now let's focus on what is happening."

While he didn't agree with her fully he bobbed his head anyway. "Sure."

Lucy smiled at him, "I'd kiss you and hug you to reassure you but I just threw up everything I ate at the guild earlier so my breath is less than pleasant at the moment."

Natsu chuckled, "Thanks for the thought anyway." He got to his feet and turned on the water of the tub. Instantly water began to fill and steam began to rise as the water got warmer.

The girl still on her knees clicked her tongue, "What are you doing?"

"Running you a bath."

"Why?"

"Because you like to relax and you need to do that now." Natsu answered as he began to dump some bath salts into the rising water. The water began to fill with bubbles and a nice aroma filled the bathroom.

Lucy took his hand as soon as it was at his side. Her fingers laced with his, "You're amazing Natsu. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that, it's me that doesn't deserve you." Facing her he bent down and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Having her sit on the edge of the tub he began to lift her shirt up. He smirked when her cheeks flushed and she raised her arms so the shirt could be lifted over her head. "It never gets old to see you blush when I've seen you a million times without any clothes on."

Pouting her lips she lowered her head and to the left, "I can't help it, okay?"

Chuckling he reached around her and easily unsnapped the pink bra she was wearing. "I don't know, it's just hard for me to understand since being naked has never really affected me."

"No kidding! You'd walk around proudly in nothing at all!"

"Why be ashamed of it? I mean there's nothing to hide."

"There are some things that shouldn't be shown to everyone!" Lucy huffed, "And the fact that nearly all the guild has seen you naked at one point in time is terrible."

"Terrible?" Natsu's hands stopped from unzipping her skirt, "Why is it terrible?"

"Because," she traced the tile of the tub, her eyes intent on her fingers movement, "the only one that should ever get to see you is me."

The dragon slayer laughed loudly, "Are you saying you're jealous?"

Lucy folded her arms and huffed, "No."

Natsu slapped his knees, "You so are! Man, this is great. I never thought I could make you jealous, and I wasn't even meaning to."

Lucy grumbled something about him being stupid as he kept laughing. Realizing the icky taste was still in her mouth she got up and went to the sink so she could brush her teeth. Natsu was still laughing madly as she finished the small task.

Placing her toothbrush back in the small mug she had sitting beside the faucet, she jumped when Natsu's hands were on her hips. The large hands traced the top of her skirt, making her skin pop with goosebumps.

Lucy's brown eyes locked with his black ones in the reflection of the mirror.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you felt so strongly about it. For now on you're the only one that gets to see me."

Her eyes closed sensually as his fingers grazed the skin of her torso. With his left hand he brushed her hair away from the right side of her neck and gently placed several small kisses to the skin. Lucy bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. It seemed like every nerve in her body was on fire from his touches and feather-like kisses.

"It's okay to moan." Came his husky voice as he whispered in her ear.

Lucy turned a bright red and she shook her head back and forth. It was hard for her to just moan because she felt good. Everytime she did it she felt somehow...dirty.

As if seeming to read her mind, Natsu cupped her stomach with his hands, feeling the skin. She was already starting to show and it was cute. Inhaling her scent he licked and nibbled on her earlobe, "C'mon Luce."

Knowing she was going to lose the fight she let a single moan escape her as his hands went back to her hips and got rid of her skirt and undies, leaving her nude. His hands roamed her body as if it owned them, and in reality, they did.

After a few more moans and touches he pulled back, a mischievous grin on his face as she slowly opened her eyes and glared at him through the mirror.

"You're bath is ready for you now. Better get in before the water gets cold."

"But you-"

"-But nothing, you only like your bath when the water is warm. So you need to get in now otherwise we'll waste a whole ton of water."

Lucy spun around so she was facing him directly, "You can always heat it up with your fire."

"Last time I did that there wasn't any water left." Natsu pointed out, his eyes locking with hers as he fought to not look further south. As long as he kept looking at her beautiful eyes he wouldn't cave in and make love to her right in the bathroom.

The celestial mage hummed as she pressed her chest against his, causing his eyes to bug out. Proud of herself Lucy smiled sweetly up at him. "I wouldn't mind..."

Natsu gulped, not liking how the tables were turned against him now. Stepping back he nearly caused Lucy to fall on her face. Reflexly he caught her and lifted her into his arms. She was blinking, startled by what was happening. Before she could ask what was going on she was set into the bath.

"I want to Lucy, I really do. But right now I want to take care of you. Let me?"

Lucy settled into the warm water as her response. Her action made Natsu smile and he leaned over and grabbed the shampoo bottle that she used. As he poured some into the palm of his hand he began to mold it into her wet hair. The smell of strawberries hit his nostrils and he inhaled it. It was his favorite smell because it was entirely Lucy.

As he massaged her scalp Lucy found herself leaning back against the tub. This was the first time he'd taken care of her like this and she was enjoying it. Maybe he'd even be willing to give her a foot rub...

* * *

><p>Gajeel sat with Levy McGarden in the park. Levy had a book open and was turning the page when he spoke, "Do you think they'll choose to come to Fairy Tail next?"<p>

The book shook momentarily in the writer-magic users hands. "The dragon hunters you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I hope they don't. There's too much going on right now with Lucy being pregnant. I hope they'll skip over our guild for a while."

Gajeel picked a piece of flint off his clothes, "I'm afraid they'll do that."

"Why?" Levy asked surprised.

"Because that'll mean that they want Lucy's baby, which can't be good for any of us. Not only is it a dragon slayer kid but it also has the blood of a celestial spirit user. Both of those things are going to be in high demand."

"Oh...I didn't think of that..." Levy mumbled, her thoughts going to her best friend. "We have to do something to make sure they don't find out about her."

Gajeel scuffed his boot in the dirt, "That may be harder than it sounds. But I agree with you. We'll have to keep an eye on things and make sure nothing gets close to them."

"Yes, we need to protect the newest family in Fairy Tail."

The iron dragon slayer smirked, "A family huh? Natsu hasn't even asked Lucy to marry him. And I don't see him doing that."

Levy gasped, "Why not? I think he's a family type of person."

"Because, that's _huge_ commitment."

"Natsu doesn't have a problem with commitment. He's proven that with being in a guild."

"Nah, I don't see salamander doing it."

The petite girl shut her book, determination in her eyes, "Well I think he will! I bet on it!"

Gajeel's smile widened, "Really? What do you bet shrimp?"

Levy racked her brain, "Dinner! I bet dinner. If he asks Lucy to marry him than you have to make dinner for me. But if he doesn't then I'll have to make it for you."

Gajeel flicked Levy's nose, "You're on."

"I'm _so_ gonna win." Levy chanted.

"In your dreams small fry, in your dreams."

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Do you think Gajeel and Levy will be able to come up with a plan to protect the young couple?! And do you think Levy or Gajeel will win the bet? Tell me what you all think!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 - Discovery

Author's Note: I wanted to thank you guys for being so great with reviewing and telling me your thoughts and ideas! They are so fun to read and it gives me so much motivation to keep the chapters coming each week even though its hard to get them out. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Sending lots of love to each and every one of you!

Disclaimer: No own Fairy Tail and all it's glory

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Chapter 10 Discovery -x-x-x<p>

The last two weeks were torture for Lucy. She was plagued with nausea and dizziness. Not to mention she always wanted to eat it seemed. But that would become void when she'd ultimately throw it up again. Even now as she sat with mac 'n cheese before her she was afraid to eat it.

Throwing up was far from glamorous and if Natsu walked in on her doing it she felt like she'd pull her hair out. Staring at the meal Lucy tentatively scooped some up on her fork.

Just about to take a bit she was stopped by Happy. He flew and sat on the table with a sad look on his blue face.

"Happy?"

"Can I talk with you Lucy?" He asked softly.

"You know you always can."

The feline patted his paws together. "I need to talk to you about all the stuff with Natsu."

Lucy set her fork in the bowl, "All right."

"I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you since you got with Natsu. Its just..." He sighed and scratched his ear, "...I didn't want to lose him and I thought for sure that with you getting with him that would happen so I was trying to distance myself."

Lucy tapped the table, "I know it's been hard on you but I've been feeling really picked on lately and it isn't a fun feeling. I'm sorry too, from now on I'll try to let you and Natsu have more time together. You have been his best friend since you came to him."

Happy's eyes shook, " I'm sorry too Lucy!"

Reaching over the table she patted his head, a smile on her face, "Then everything is fine now."

The cat's tears spilt over and he ran to her, holding her as he wailed, "I'm so sorry Lucy! Don't cry anymore because of me!"

Lucy smiled and held him closer, "It's okay, I'm perfectly fine."

Sniffling the little cat looked up at her through snot and tears. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Saying those words seemed to do the trick, Happy wiped at his eyes and smiled toothily up at her. "Thanks Lucy!"

Lucy gave him a thumbs up, "No problem, you mean a lot to me Happy."

The door banged open and Natsu's voice hollered, "Happy! I got a job for us!"

Happy glanced in the direction of the door, "Maybe I should stay with you..."

"No you don't want to do that. You and Natsu are a team."

"But...you'll be all alone."

"I'd feel better if you were with him. I can't watch over him anymore so that leaves you. Will you do that for me?" Lucy asked, her caramel eyes locking with Happy's.

Happy slowly nodded, "Will you be okay?"

"Yep! Besides my spirits are with me so I won't be alone."

"But you shouldn't summon them. You've been a lot more tired lately and if you did that it could put you in a sleep coma."

Lucy poked his nose, "Leo comes out on his own remember? I'll be perfectly fine."

Natsu shouted again and Happy brought his wings out, "Okay if you're sure."

"I am, now go." Lucy instructed the hesitant cat while giving him a gentle shove. The motion was enough to get Happy moving and soon he was gone. The door hadn't closed yet so she got out of her chair, looking at the mac 'n cheese. With an eye roll she turned to head in the direction of the door but ran into a firm chest. Arms encased her and a rusty smell hit her senses. With a small smile she brought her arms up and held him back.

"Be safe while I'm gone."

Lucy nodded her head against his chest. He was wearing his vest again since the weather was getting a tad bit warmer. Still not warm enough for her to wear her normal clothes but enough for him. "You're the one that needs to be careful out there. People are hunting you and it's just you and Happy. You should at least take Gray with you."

"Nah, that popsicle can stay here and help watch over you."

"But..."

"Lucy," Natsu gripped her shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could look down into her face. His expression was serious so the girl stopped herself from arguing, "I'm being serious. Just in these past couple of weeks you're magic power has taken a huge hit. I can't afford to let anything happen to you while I'm gone. Levy agreed to come stay with you while I'm out."

He was assigning her baby-sitters now? Lucy huffed, "That's going a little far don't you think?"

"No, look Leo can't pop up all the time, he has a life too. And Levy was more than eager to come spend time with you."

Licking her lips to prepare them for a long spill, her eyes widened when he leaned down and kissed those freshly moistened lips. "Please Lucy do this for me."

"Fine."

Natsu's face brightened and he kissed her again quickly on the lips. "Thanks! Well gotta go catch the train, we'll be back in a few days."

"Don't forget about the doctor appointment." Lucy reminded him just as he spun around to leave.

The dragon slayer froze and grinned like a child getting his favorite deseret over his shoulder, "That's why I said we'd be back in a few days. It's Wednesday right now and you're appointment is Saturday at 10. I won't be late."

Lucy folded her arms, an eyebrow raised, "You better not, I don't want a scene like last time."

"Me either. Love you!"

Raising a hand and waving she called after him, "Love you too!"

The door shut and Lucy slowly fell back into her seat. '_Well there's that, now I'm all alone here until Levy gets here.'_ she leaned on her palm and looked out the window, '_I wish I could go with them. I love going on jobs with Natsu. They always end up being so much fun.'_

With another sigh Lucy picked up her fork and began to eat. The mac 'n cheese entered her mouth and she moaned in bliss. At least for the moment she wasn't feeling like she was going to throw up. That was a huge plus.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat listening to 'gramps' tell him about the hunters that were coming after him and the other dragon slayers.<p>

"Do you understand Natsu? You have to be even more cautious now than you were before. One mistake and you could wind up taken and we'd never be able to find you."

"I seriously doubt that would happen." Natsu grumbled, "I'm not going to be taken that easily gramps. C'mon, this is me we're talking about. I've grown a whole lot stronger since waking up on Tenrou island."

Makarov folded his arms, "I'm being serious Natsu! You need to really think about what is going on here."

Natsu's face was masked in darkness, "Gramps, I have thought about this. I can't afford to be stupid anymore. I know what is at stake and I know how much danger Lucy is in now that she's having my baby. This isn't a good thing that is happening, but right now I don't want to dwell on the darkness that will be here soon. Right now when there is light I want to enjoy it."

"Very well, just don't procrastinate things for long. You'll be wanting to make some plans soon."

Natsu waved, "Got it, I'm already making plans."

The guild master watched as Natsu strided away. "I hope you are Natsu. I hope you are. Make sure to come back from your job!"

Calling over his shoulder he heard Natsu say, "Don't sweat it gramps, I'll be back before you know it! Make sure to keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

"Erza is here, the guild will be fine."

Natsu stopped and spun around, "Make sure her and Gray don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. They can get upset and cause riots."

Makarov rolled his eyes, "Its you that starts those more than anyone."

"See ya." The fire eater rushed out the door with Happy trailing after him. Before the cat left he halted, "Master...please look after Lucy. Natsu isn't saying it but he's worried about her."

"I know, she'll be safe here. Nothing will happen to her while I'm here."

With a nod Happy flew after Natsu. Makarov sighed and looked out the window of his office. Things were going to get more and more complicated before they got better - if they ever got better. At the moment he could only see things getting worse. These dragon hunters were troublesome...and dangerous. If they happened to get a hold of any of his children...

Makarov clenched his hand into a tight fist. No, he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. He would fight before he let something like that come to pass.

The floorboard creaked as a figure stepped out of the darkness of the room. Without moving to acknowledge him the wizard saint spoke, "You heard all that?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what I am going to ask of you."

"I don't like the thought of watching over something the fire eater should do on his own, but I'm not the type to sit around and do nothing when one of our members is in danger."

"I knew I could count on you Gajeel."

Gajeel folded his arms, his face taunt, "Levy is going to be with Lucy in the apartment. I'll make sure to keep watch from outside."

Makarov nodded in approval, "That works. I don't want anything to happen while Natsu is away. He needs to make a living and can't afford to be worrying about Lucy all the time while he's gone."

"He's going to worry regardless. She is his life now." Gajeel pointed out.

"Yes. Natsu has more in his life now than just the members of Fairy Tail. I am grateful for that."

The iron slayer snapped his fingers, "However, having more means he also has a whole lot more he could lose. I hate to see how he'd react if for some reason we weren't able to protect her and she got taken. We've seen him lose his cool before...I can only imagine what it'll be like now that she's pregnant."

The old man sighed wearily, "I know Natsu well enough to know it won't be pretty. There's one thing that has never changed and will never change. Natsu will do _anything_ to make sure he protects the ones he loves. We've all seen how he reacted when Lucy was kidnapped before and that is why we must do everything in our power to make sure something like that does not happen again."

Gajeel smirked, "Must admit, it'd be cool to see him lose it."

"Be careful what you wish for."

Pushing away from the wall Gajeel locked gazes with Makarov, "As long as I'm around nothing will happen, at least not with a fight."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, this guild has been my family for a while now, there's nothing I wouldn't do for it." Gajeel pulled the office door open, "Levy and I will do our best."

"I'm counting on you two."

Holding up his hand Gajeel left the room. As the iron dragon slayer made his way down the stairs he stopped to watch as Levy McGarden laughed with her team. His heart pounded a bit more in his chest as his eyes fell on her face. As long as she didn't get hurt in anyway he knew he could perform his duty flawlessly, but if she were to get hurt...

* * *

><p>The lizard that's home had been a glass tank scurried around the expanse of it. The red eyes flashed dangerously before it burrowed into the log that had been placed within the confines of the tank itself. The lizard's body glowed and an image came on the wall of the log. A deep voice spoke. "<em>Have you discovered anything?"<em>

The lizard nodded his head and a reply was sent to the other person. An evil laugh was heard by the lizard. "_Good, we will be making our move soon. However, it may be in our best interest to wait a little longer. Keep up the good work on intelligence gathering. Contact us again when you have more information."_

The light vanished and the lizard, named Vaca, moved back from his hiding in the log. His red eyes locked onto the girl that was picking random things up and replacing them in the rightful places they belonged.

Its eyes flashed again but dulled before Lucy came and opened the tank lid. "I really don't like feeding you. It's gross." She dropped a couple crickets into the cage and cringed as Vaca launched on them and began to eat them up. "I can't wait for Natsu and Happy to get back so they can be the ones to feed you."

Closing the lid Lucy hurried over to the kitchen sink and washed her hands. At least this time she wasn't throwing up after feeding the lizard like she did last time. There was at least that.

Her apartment door opened and a girl's voice called, "Lu-lu, you here?"

"In the kitchen!"

Levy entered the kitchen moments later and smiled at Lucy in greeting, "How are you doing today?"

Lucy dried her hands on a hand towel, "I'm doing okay, a little nervous for my appointment tomorrow. I can't believe it's already been two days since Natsu and Happy went on their job. He'll be home soon!"

"I know, I bet you are excited about that."

"Very! I've missed both of them believe it or not. Being alone at night isn't fun."

Levy frowned, guilt evident on her face, "I'm so sorry I couldn't stay here with you last night! Jet had this problem and he really needed me..."

"Don't worry about it!" Lucy added quickly so her best friend wouldn't fret over the incident anymore. "I was perfectly fine and it was good for me to sleep alone again. I don't want to do it ever again but it was good."

Lucy's expression made Levy laugh and she wiped at the corner of her eye, "Well tonight you aren't going to be alone. I'm staying with you and then Saturday night you'll have Natsu back."

Lucy rushed to the avid reader and threw her arms around her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Levy laughed harder and returned the hug, "No problem Lu-lu, you know I'd do anything for you."

"How are you and Gajeel doing?" Lucy asked suddenly changing the subject as she released the now blushing female.

"W-we're doing just fine. You know, we're friends and all that."

Prodding more Lucy leaned towards Levy, "Yeah and? C'mon there has to be more going on than just friendship."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Levy squeaked, "We're just friends, only friends!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Is that all you want to be?"

"No...yes!"

"You are so lying."

"I'm not Lu-lu! Gajeel and I are just friends and that's all I see us being."

"Because you don't see him wanting to be more or you don't want to be?" Lucy asked.

Levy shuffled her feet as she stood awkwardly in the kitchen, "It isn't me, if I had it my way...I'd want us to be more than friends. But Gajeel never seems interested..."

"Have you asked him?"

"What?! No! I can only imagine how he'd react if I asked him!"

Lucy rolled her eyes dramatically, "Levy, boys are stupid when it comes to the heart. You're going to have to come out and ask him frank before you'll get the answer. You can't just assume he'll tell you because I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know what his feelings are. That's what happened with Natsu and I."

"I thought Cana told Natsu."

"Oh she did, but I was the one that had to confirm my feelings to him. If I hadn't done that then him and I wouldn't have gone anywhere."

"So you think I need to tell Gajeel my feelings?"

"Yep, Gajeel tends to remind me a lot of Natsu so it's going to take you being blunt for him to realize."

Levy hung her head, "I don't know if I can do that..."

"You can." Lucy encouraged, "Want to know why? Because your Levy McGarden wizard extraordinaire. You're amazing Levy and Gajeel will be lucky to have you. Any guy would."

"I don't know..."

"Have confidence in yourself, you're a great catch."

Levy took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes glowing with determination, "Thanks Lucy, I'll think really hard about it and decide what to do."

"Whatever you decide just know I'm here for you."

The blue haired girl beamed, "I know. Friends forever."

Lucy took a hold of Levy's hand, "Friends forever."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning came in a blink and soon Natsu was strolling through the door with Happy resting on his head. "Lucy!"<p>

Lucy ran out of the bedroom and smack right into him. "Natsu! Happy! I've missed you two!"

Natsu held her back, smelling her hair, "I've missed you too."

"Aye!"

Pulling back Lucy beamed up at the two, "Are you guys coming to the doctor's appointment with me?"

Happy lowered his ears, "I uh...was actually going to spend some time with Wendy. Her and Laxus just got back from the trip they went on and uh..."

Lucy laughed, knowing exactly why Happy wanted to spend time with "Wendy". "That's fine, have a good time."

Happy soared into the air, "Aye!" He went back out through the open door.

Natsu watched him leave and then bent down to give Lucy one of his breath taking kisses. Sure enough when he was finished with her she was gasping for air. "We better hurry to the doctor's, don't want to be late."

"'kay."

Hand in hand the two left the apartment and made their way across town to the doctor's office. When they arrived Natsu checked them in and when they had just sat down a nurse called Lucy's name. Following the nurse Lucy got the normal things taken and before they knew it they were sitting in the examining room.

Dr. Marvic entered moments later and greeted the couple with a smile. "How is the happy couple?"

"Good, how are you?" Lucy asked politely.

"Doing well, thank you. So we're here today to get your first ultrasound, are you two excited?"

Natsu pressed his lips together as he tried to remember what that was. Lucy had just told him not long ago what it was but he had forgotten...

Lucy was the one to answer, "A bit nervous but excited."

Dr. Marvic smiled, "Lean back and we'll get this party started."

Doing as she was instructed Lucy got in the position that she was required and soon Dr. Marvic was putting some gel on her belly. It was a bit cold and she laughed because of it. Natsu gazed at her in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yes, yes. It's just cold."

"It'll warm up soon." Dr. Marvic responded. Sure enough it began to warm to her body temperature. From there he turned on the wand and began to rub it along her stomach where the gel was.

"What does that do?" Natsu asked plainly.

"This is what will help us hear the heartbeat."

"It can do that?"

"Yes."

"Woah..."

Lucy reached out and took Natsu's hand as he stared fixated at the monitor. A sound came from it and Natsu jumped.

"Was that it?"

"Yes, that's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Marvic moved the wand to the right side and another sound was heard. "Wait a minute..." He moved it back to where the first sound came from and it made the thump, thump, sound as it had before. Returning the wand to the right it did the same thing.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked worriedly. It was never good when a doctor sounded surprised or caught off guard. Was something wrong with her baby? Would everything be okay?

"Yes, there's two heartbeats."

"Hear that Luce?! The baby is strong! I knew the little guy would be." Natsu declared with excitement.

Lucy on the other hand was silent, her eyes bugging out. "D-did you say...two?"

Dr. Marvic tapped his computer screen, marking the where the heartbeats had sounded. "Yes, two. Congratulations, you're having twins."

* * *

><p>I hope everyone likes this outcome! How is Lucy and especially Natsu gonna react to the news? It will be so fun to see! :D Until next Monday. Thanks everyone, and sorry for any mistakes that could, and probably, are present in this chapter.<p> 


End file.
